Todo sobre los amores imposibles
by Deniko
Summary: El título es medio exagerado... que más da, es un DG HrH y R? acerca de lo que significa estar enamorado cuando la guerra contra Voldemort se acerca... es un poquitin dramático pero no tanto.
1. Default Chapter

¿No deberías llorar? Disclaimer: como verán yo no soy J.K. Rowling y aunque creo que seré una escritora de grande nunca voy a ser tan bien pagada como ella, así que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.  
  
***Capitulo I: "¿No deberías llorar?***  
  
Ginny´s PoV  
  
Las cosas solían estar bien, antes, por lo menos antes sí. Yo tenía todas las cosas bajo control, Hermione era mi amiga, y Harry... bueno, él era mi amor platónico.  
  
Hace frío, no sé si me congelo a causa de mi amargura o de la brisa invernal, de todas formas ya no me importa. Si me muero... bueno, al menos ya no tendría que pensar más. Sí, me moriría de frío justo aquí, en medio de las gradas del campo de quidditch, vistiendo sólo el uniforme del colegio y una capa, que por cierto, ya ni abriga.  
  
Recojo mis codos con ambas manos para tratar de darme algo de calor, ¡Ey! dije que morir era una salida fácil, no que había decidido tomarla.Y las cosas están confusas para mi: Harry y Hermione... sí, están juntos pero... ¿no debería yo llorar o algo así? Si lo amo, ¿no debería estar destrozada ahora mismo? O si lo quise si quiera ¿no debería sentir algo? En este mismo instante me pregunto si no estaré atrofiada, si mi corazón ya no funciona, porque es así como me siento: muerta por dentro. No Ginny Weasley, tu no estás muerta, solo confundida. Eso es todo, sí.  
  
Y es bastante complicado, ¿sábes? Porque eso plantea una pregunta muy seria en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, ¿quiere decir que yo nunca lo amé? ¿Y lo que sentía por él? ¿Era cariño?  
  
Me distraje de mis pensamientos cuando vislumbré una sombra en el campo. Me puse de pie para verlo mejor, no había nada. Entonces miré al cielo, sucede que con movimientos gráciles se deslizaba por el aire una escoba. Bien, entremos en razón: este es un campo de quidditch... ¿pero quién rayos entrenaría aquí a estas horas de la noche? Deben ser por lo menos más de las doce ya... Yo tengo con mucho sueño. Y mañana hay exámen de pociones en la primera hora... No, no quiero irme a dormir, regresar a mi habitación y que todos se compadezcan de mí es algo que no quiero, eso, y el hecho de que tengo las piernas entumecidas por el frío y pararme sería una gran hazaña.  
  
¿Qué pensaba? ¡Ah, sí! El sujeto que practica... No, en serio, hay solo dos posibilidades para que alguien practique a estas horas, o no puede dormir, o simplemente se está desesperado.  
  
Sigo mirando al cielo, veo como se mueve de un lugar a otro en busca de algo, y un destello dorado brilla en plena oscuridad. La snitch, el buscador aún no la encuentra. No se ha dado cuenta de que yo estoy aquí, debe estar tan encerrado en sus pensamientos como yo. Pero no sé quién es, simplemente veo su silueta oscura y nada más. Noto que lo hace mal, la escoba que usa tiene buena dirección, debe ser una muy nueva, pero no la está usando bien, eso yo (que fui criada con seis hermanos varones de los cuales, cuatro siempre han estado locos por el quidditch) puedo saberlo.  
  
Sentí algo en mi oreja, como el zumbido de un mosquito. Con mi mano trato de apartarlo pero sin querer lo tomo. Es un objeto redondo y de un tamaño relativamente grande para lo que yo esperaba. Lo que pensé era un mosquito, sucedió ser una bola dorada que, al tomarla, enrolló sus alas en sí misma y se quedó inmóvil. Oops... creo que hice algo estúpido.  
  
Miro al cielo otra vez y él no se mueve más, se ha quedado congelado en el aire (y con el frío que hace no me sorprende) y ahora baja en picada directo hacia donde me encuentro, creo que se ha enojado. Al descender veo que por su contextura física y su caminar si es un hombre después de todo. Al entrar dentro de mi campo de visión puedo distinguir que trae su equipo de quidditch que consiste en una túnica verde sobre un suéter del mismo color. Ah, bueno, a él no le hará frío... ¡Verde! Es una serpiente, un Slytherin. Lo único que me faltaba, que uno de estos viboritas me delate y que yo pierda puntos para mi casa. Momento- sonrío con victoria- él no me acusará, tampoco tiene permitido salir por las noches. Eso es lo que yo llamo un buen y justo chantaje.  
  
Si creí que las cosas no empeoraría, que equivocada estaba, es justo en ese momento que veo su rostro y cabello... ¿Por qué me mira así? Creo que él está tan sorprendido como yo. Pero su expresión de sorpresa no dura más que unos pocos segundo, al instante él ya tiene de nuevo ese amargado rostro de "yo odio a todo el mundo".  
  
- ¿Weasley?- preguntó para estar seguro. Al parecer no me veía bien. Agité mi cabeza para apartarme el cabello del rostro. Ya se ha dado cuenta que sí soy yo después de todo. Subió el par de gradas que teníamos de distancia, sin ninguna dificultad aparente.  
  
- ¡¡¿WEASLEY QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES?!!- me gritó al tenerme frente a frente. No me gusta que me griten, y normalmente lo mandaría de una patada hasta la semana que viene. Ahora estoy bastante cansada, bastante confundida y semi dormida por el frío. Él me mira extraño, como esperando una reacción que no llega.  
  
- ¿No debería preguntarte eso a ti, Malfoy? El barón sangriento se enfada con los jovencitos que dejan su cama para salir a rondar por las noches.- digo con burla en mi voz. Sí, no le iba a gritar pero ni la depresión más grande del mundo puede evitar que me defienda a palabra limpia.  
  
Hace una mueca de fastidio que yo nunca he visto, y creo haberlas visto todas, pero esta es algo extraña, como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras. ¿Sería capaz? Ahora que lo veo a trasluz y directamente, su cabello y sus ojos se tornan plateado, que efecto tan lindo. Sonrío débilmente, no creo que se haya dando cuenta.  
  
- No me refería a eso.- continua él.- Me importa muy poco lo que un sucio Weasley haga y deje de hacer en este lugar, yo solo quiero saber por qué interfieres con mis cosas.- muy bien, había mencionado mi familia, él podía meterse conmigo, pero con mi familia...  
  
- ¡No me meto en tus asuntos Malfoy! Me importa poco lo que un despreciable mortífago haga o deje de hacer en sus ratos libres. - eso pareció enfadarle, aunque en su rostro noto algo más... ¿está dolido? ¿Se ofendió porque le he llamado mortífago? Nahh...  
  
Draco´s PoV  
  
- ¡Claro que lo haces! Dime entonces qué es esto.- grité al cabo que palpaba su mano izquierda, donde tenía sujeta la snitch. Diablos, ella está muy fría. Por un momento me quedo mirándola, ella parpadea rítmicamente sin comprender lo que pretendo.  
  
Con la misma violencia y brusquedad que me ha causado el ser descubierto por alguien en mi entrenamiento secreto, le quito la snitch de su mano. Y se la muestro.  
  
Ella la mira, y luego me mira a mí. Hay algo extraño en ella, usualmente ni ella ni su hermano están tan tranquilos al desafiarme. Usualmente puedo ver sus ojos llenos de cólera, pero no hay nada similar ahora, no creo que ella esté del todo bien, pero eso a mi poco y nada me importa.  
  
- Es una snitch Malfoy, es parte de un juego llamado quidditch, donde siete magos y brujas...- comienza a decir con sarcasmo.  
  
- No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, Weasley.- la amenazo tomando con fuerza su muñeca izquierda. Ahora, así, puedo ver algo de llama en sus ojos, creo que por fin estallará.  
  
- No tengo qué... fue culpa de esa estúpida bola, que me molestaba junto al oído y yo creía que era un moquito. ¿Quieres hacer más problemas por eso? Si igual no la encontrabas desde hace dos horas.  
  
Ginny´s PoV  
  
Malfoy se ha enfadado, más aún. Y ejerce más presión sobre mi muñeca, recién ahora comienza el verdadero dolor. Con un empujón logro que me suelte, pero él no está muy feliz que digamos. Me dejó y giró para marcharse.  
  
- Debes estar muy preocupado.- le comento cuando ya ha bajado tres gradas. El se detiene y me habla, dándome la espalda aún.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- me pregunta con frialdad.  
  
- El partido es mañana, Slytherin vs Gryffindor... y es tu último año. Tienes miedo de este año tampoco poder con Harry, ¿no?.- se lo dije con sinceridad, no pretendía hacerlo enfadar o insultarlo, esas cosas no van conmigo, nunca he sido demasiado rencorosa. Sin embargo, creo que él creyó lo contrario. Se gira y me mira directamente a los ojos, no se ve enojado, él está dolido en su amor propio porque yo he tenido la razón con lo que he dicho. Para que no crea que es una burla o broma, me mantengo seria.  
  
- Eso no te importa.- acentúa cada palabra como advirtiéndome que no me meta más con él. Vuelve a su camino y continúa bajando. Se está yendo ya.  
  
- Podrías ganar.- me apresuro a decir. ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no quiero que se vaya? Permanece sorprendido, se ve desconfiado, no entiende que mis palabras son sinceras y carentes de un doble sentido contaminado con malas intenciones.- En verdad, solo si supieras como hacerlo.  
  
Él enarcó una ceja, parece ligeramente interesado y por eso me apresuro a hablar antes de que pierda el interés.  
  
- Te he visto, haz logrado visualizar la snitch muy bien. Pero tu problema es la carrera, no lograr alcanzarla.  
  
Draco´s PoV  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe? Si acaba de verme... solo le bastaron pocos minutos para darse cuanta de mi error. Es cierto, era mi preocupación, la velocidad. Y yo temía que fuese por mi escoba, que necesitaba una más rápida.  
  
- Tiendes a inclinarte mucho hacia adelante, y así todo tu peso descansa sobre la parte delantera y no puedes ganar velocidad. Así de simple.- me explicó. Pensé que era una broma, pero hasta ahora ella parecía realmente interesada en darme un buen consejo.  
  
¿YO? ¿Draco Malfoy aceptando el consejo de una mujer? ¿De una Weasley? Eso ni muerto. Giro sobre mis talones y nuevamente ofendido (aunque no se bien si con ella o conmigo) me alejo dándole la espalda.  
  
- Haz lo que quieras, es que solo sabía un técnica secreta que no valía la pena enseñarte.- me detengo al oírla, ¿está hablándome en serio? ¿Ella pretende que yo crea eso? Giro para volver a verla, ahora apenas si vislumbro algo de su llamativo cabello y sus facciones más fuertes, pero puedo notar que ella está mirándome.  
  
- ¿Una técnica secreta?- pregunto, no por interés en sí, sino por saber si ella está tratando de tomarme por idiota. Vamos... que esa excusa me daba mi madre cuando quería obligarme a tomar sopa a los tres años.  
  
Por muy idiota que parezca, ella asiente fervientemente, como convencida de lo que dice.  
  
- Sí, y si me dejas yo puedo enseñarte cómo volar más rápido.- me aseguró.  
  
- ¿Y qué garantía tengo? ¿La palabra de un Weasley?- pregunto con sarcasmo. Ella se encoge de hombros.  
  
- Tienes la garantía de dos buscadores excelentes, dos golpeadores y un guardián.- Cierto, es hasta entonces que recuerdo a sus hermanos. El mayor, que había egresado hace años, era un famoso buscador, el par de gemelos imbéciles los golpeadores y claro... el peor de los Weasley, el patiño de Potter, Ron Weasley.  
  
- ¿Dos buscadores excelentes? Si crees que eres excelente jugadora solo por el hecho que atrapaste la snitch más fácil de la historia del quidditch hace dos años entonces tu palabra no vale nada...  
  
Ella arrugó su nariz como si me desafiara, pero no era capaz de inspirarme nada más que risas, sus pecas se habían hecho más evidente con ese gesto.  
  
- Haz lo que quieras... pero soy buena.- refutó con gran confianza en sí misma. Tengo que reconocerlo, ella no es tan mala después de todo... aceptaré, pero solo porque quiero divertirme viendo que intentará mostrarme la pequeña comadreja.  
  
- Deacuerdo.- acepto. Ella sonríe débilmente y se pone de pie, se nota que con mucho esfuerzo. Baja las gradas una a una. Debe estar helada con esa falda tan corta que usa. Ella me descubre viéndole las piernas y me observa como si fuese un pervertido sexual. ¡Eh! Yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso... aún. Bien, quizás sí pero... al diablo con ella, es una Weasley, debería sentirse halagada conque le preste atención.  
  
Baja las gradas cuidadosamente, paso a paso, tarda una eternidad. Creo que se ha percatado de mi cara de fastidio porque comienza a darse prisa. Finalmente al encontrarse a mi altura mira la escoba, que en mi rapto de ira, he dejado tirada.  
  
- Muy bien, sube a la escoba. - me pide. Bajo hasta ella, me pregunto que diablos intentará hacer... Parece, de pronto se ha puesto seria, tomándoselo tan en serio como yo.  
  
- Arriba.- digo, y la escoba vuela hasta mi mano con gran velocidad. Me monto en ella y gano algo de vuelo, casi un metro y medio sobre su cabeza la observo. - ¿Y bien?  
  
- Aún no te he dicho que te eleves, baja de nuevo. Yo debo subir contigo.- al escuchar sus palabras me turbé demasiado, atónito tambaleé y casi caigo de mi escoba. Desciendo, y ella sonríe levemente al verme, solo espero no haber parecido nervioso.  
  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? No pienses que te dejaré tocar esta escoba, mucho menos subir a ella.- le advertí. Ahora se veía más humana, su piel ya no estaba tan pálida, y sus ojos parecen más expresivos que antes. Sonrió en forma burlona como... copiándome.  
  
- ¿Noooh? Entonces no aprenderás nuncaaaa... me voy...- alargó las palabras, y a pesar de su amenaza no se movió ni un centímetro. Bufé y maldecí por lo bajo y ella sonrió disimuladamente. Ahora se reía en forma minuciosa. Subí la mirada hasta posarla en sus ojos... eran muy lindos, un color ámbar... miel... muy particulares. Ella detuvo su risa justo cuando me había admitido que en verdad comenzaba a agradarme... Ella es muy atractiva, no, esa no es la palabra... a decir verdad no es muy linda solo que sus ojos, y ese cabello... tiene cierto aire infantil de sensualidad que hasta ahora no he visto en ninguna otra chica.  
  
- Está bien... solo no se lo menciones a nadie o vas a arrepentirte.- . Me hice hacia atrás para darle lugar, y ella con una semi sonrisa se acomodó su capa y se montó también.  
  
Nos elevamos a una velocidad tal, que el viento frío nos golpeó con brusquedad, helando hasta mis huesos. Ella estaba mucho más descubierta que yo, y aunque lo único que podía ver era su nuca y su cabello, juro que estaba temblando.  
  
Ya a unos veinte metros sobre el suelo, ella carraspeó para hablar.  
  
- Bien, esto es muy sencillo solo que...- cuando habló, ambos perdimos el equilibrio. Antes habíamos podido, ya que subíamos en línea recta, pero ahora, al avanzar parecía que ya íbamos a caer. Traté de tomar el control, sino nos caeríamos y una lesión o la muerte era lo último que necesitaba.  
  
Retomamos de nuevo el equilibrio, me di cuenta de que mientras menos me esforzada por tomar el control, era mejor.  
  
- Ya... solo hay que tratar de acoplarse a los movimientos uno del otro. No hagas movimientos bruscos o me caeré, y no quiero morirme... todavía.- aceptó con aire divertido. Tomé aire para no maldecirla, necesitaba que me enseñara... ya faltaba poco, terminaría y se marcharía... eso iba a ser todo, nunca más intercambiaría más que insultos con la chica Weasley. Por cierto... ¿cómo se llama?  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Vamos.- pidió. Y cuando intenté ganar velocidad, inconscientemente me incliné hacia adelante y por la fuerza de gravedad mi peso quedó recargado sobre el suyo. Mi pecho pegado a su espalda, con el aroma tan delicioso de sus rizos rojos sobre mi rostro. Me solté de manos y rodeando su cintura tomé el mando cerca de sus propias manos. Ella no pareció inmutarse, pensé que me reprocharía algo, nunca lo hizo. Podía sentir su cuerpo totalmente tenso debajo de la capa, realmente no esperaba otra reacción de su parte, no es algo nuevo para mi.  
  
La cercanía era desconcertantemente íntima. Podía sentirla, su perfume, su piel, malditas hormonas... y maldita la abstinencia que estaba teniendo desde que su entrenamiento fuese lo más importante, sí, era la abstinencia, seguramente eso estaba provocando que encontrara tan tentadora a la Gryffindor.  
  
- Este es tu error.- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio con algo de incomodidad. - No debes inclinarte tanto hacia adelante, ahora solo trata de colocar tu peso un poco más en la parte posterior, todo es equilibrio, aquí no hay nada más que eso.- me confesó con voz seria y tan profesional como la que solía tomar nuestro capitán antes de un juego.  
  
- ¿Eso es todo el secreto?- quise haberlo dicho con algo más de sarcasmo, pero sonó demasiado llano como para ser un insulto. Ella se echó a reír.  
  
- Sí, lo creas o no. No es gran cosa... pero hace la diferencia.- me confesó bajando la graduación de su voz. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Porque era muy sexy a mis oídos.- Bien, creo haber entendido como es esto.- le aseguré. Tomé el total control esta vez, nos elevamos más y más alto, y cuando ya lo consideré demasiado bajamos en picada. Sentía todo el viento en el rostro, era una sensación bastante agradable. Ella reía encantada, algo en eso me gustó demasiado.  
  
Antes de llegar al suelo y estrellarnos, enderecé el mando y descendimos suavemente. Ella se bajó, aún sonreía, una sonrisa amplia; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por el frío, la emoción...La emoción se fue, su sonrisa poco a poco se fue apagando, hasta quedar en nada. Nuevamente parecía seria, pero sus ojos aún tenían esa chispa recientemente adquirida.Sin embargo me di cuenta de que me miraba en forma distinta, como arrepintiéndose de todo, también yo comencé a hacerlo. Intento negarme a mi mismo que me ha gustado pero no puedo, no logro sacar una sonrisa tonta de mi cara... como sea, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de coqueteos como para saber que mañana lo habré olvidado, sobre todo tratándose de la Weasley .- Me voy.- solté en forma semi cortante, ella asintió como accediendo a que era lo mejor para todos. Me marché lo antes que pude, sin volver atrás para verla.  
  
Ginny´s PoV  
  
El me dijo que se iba, y lo hizo, muy a pesar de lo que yo quisiera. En cierta forma no quería verlo irse...  
  
Al perderlo de vista, me recosté en el mismo lugar donde antes había estado sentada pensando en Harry. Pero esto que me sucedía era más fuerte, más extraño y no me permitía pensar en alguien más. No podía quitar mi boba sonrisa del rostro, y todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas seguramente, además mi corazón... palpitaba como queriendo formar una sedición interna. ¡Por que semejante cosa estaba pasando ahora ! Quizás era por la bajada tan estrepitosa. Pero olvidar como me sentía con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, y su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello. Su aroma, ¡Dios, su aroma era todo un mundo nuevo! Una mezcla de perfume masculino y el sudor por la práctica... el olor de su piel... desgraciadas hormonas y mi carencia de compañía masculina... Cerré los ojos, y si alguien del cielo me estaba mirando ahora, de seguro hubiese pensado que yo era algo así como una lunática. Es cierto, ¿qué habrá sido de Luna? Supongo que no se habrá dado cuenta de que desaparecí durante todo el día, a veces pede ser tan despistada...Los abrí, y contemplé sobre mí la luna. Estaba muy brillante, y una que otra nube grisáceo la cubría de momentos. Y lo distinguí, algo nuevo llamó mi atención.Sentí unos pasos cerca de mi, me percaté de ellos justo en el momento que Malfoy aparecía de nuevo y arrojaba sobre mí su capa para cubrirme hasta la cabeza. Me senté y destapé tan rápido como pude, él se estaba marchando y me daba la espalda.  
  
- Ey, no estoy muerta aún.- reclamé.  
  
- Parecía que sí, tenías un blanco mortecino en el rostro por el frío.- me contestó con la misma frialdad y sarcasmo con el que siempre me ha tratado. Lo vi bien, estaba cambiado ya, al parecer se había marchado para eso, cambiarse en los vestuarios y ponerse su uniforme normal. El verde se ve bien en él, pero yo creo que el negro le queda aún mejor.  
  
- Gracias...- musité, sin esperar que me escuchara. Me envolví en su capa y no... él no podía marcharse así como así...  
  
- ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan caballero?- pregunté con algo del mismo sarcasmo que él utilizaba. Malfoy volvió su cabeza para verme. Su mirada era divertida, desafiante ahora.  
  
- Siempre lo he sido, así me crié y no creo cambiar. Pero claro, nunca frente a unos Gryffindors...- contestó cono un vago aire de desprecio.  
  
- ¿Debo considerarme afortunado entonces?- pregunté. El no me contestó, aún permanecía de pie en el comienzo de las gradas del campo de quidditch, con las manos en sus bolsillos.- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí hasta morirte de hipotermia?- me pregunta. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? ¿Se preocupa por mi? No... no lo creo, es un Malfoy después de todo.  
  
- Nevará mañana.- le cambié de tema, mirando al cielo.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
- Nevará mañana, ¿no ves el aro al rededor de la luna?- señalo el punto exacto en el firmamento. El se voltea y la ve. Parece interesado, aunque también preocupado.- ¿Va a nevar? Eso lo hará más difícil...- piensa para sí mismo. Me ve mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- El partido, será más difícil así.- deduce claramente preocupado.Me pongo de pie, aún envuelta en su propia capa, y bajo hasta donde él está. No me detengo, sigo de largo.  
  
- Vamos... no tardará en nevar.- le digo, y él me sigue sin decir nada. Con sus pasos más largos logra enseguida alcanzarme y su velocidad se reduce, ¿quiere caminar conmigo? NO es posible...- ¿Así que te arrepentiste?- me pregunta con voz suave y profunda, camino al castillo.  
  
- ¿Por qué volviste?- le pregunto.- Para evitar que hicieras algo estúpido. De pronto cuando me cambiaba recordé algo que comentó todo el mundo hoy... lo de Potter y la sangre sucia.- dice con desdén.  
  
- Ah... te refieres a Harry y Hermione... ¿qué tiene eso que ver contigo?  
  
- No conmigo, no me interesa si Potter se tira a un poso de agua o si se cae de la escoba y se hace trizas. Pero a ti si... ¿'no?  
  
Trato de deducir bien que es lo que me ha dicho, para darle una respuesta coherente. Todo fue tan repentino que casi no entendí.- ¡Un momento! - me detuve en seco al captar la idea, también él lo hizo- ¿Piensas que yo iba a suicidarme allá arriba porque Harry está saliendo con Hermione?- le pregunto atónita. El me observa con algo de asombro, pero pronto asiente con aparente indiferencia y continúa caminando. Ahora soy yo quién corre tras él.  
  
- En el fondo no creí que fueses tan estúpida... pero considerando lo fanáticos de San Potter que tu y Creevey son, pensé que se arrojarían de la torre de astronomía al enterarse.- dijo cuando lo alcancé.- En realidad... estás muy lejos de la realidad.- me miró se soslayo- Estaba pensando, sucede que... ahg... no... mejor no, no entenderías...- aparto la idea de mi cabeza. Parece ofendido por lo que le he dicho.  
  
- ¿Quieres apostar?- me reta.  
  
- Uhmm...- lo medito- Deacuerdo... fue todo lo contrario. Todos estos años Harry me gustó, por mucho que intentara evitarlo y salir con otros chicos. Pero cuando me enteré de lo que había sucedido, me sentí extraña... tan sorprendida, nunca lo hubiese imaginado... digo, eran taannn buenos amigos.- Lamento decepcionarte pero la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe.  
  
- ¿Lo dices en verdad? Pero Colin es mi mejor amigo desde hace seis cinco años, y él jamás mostró ningún tipo de interés en mi. Y yo jamás me he confundido con lo que siento por él.El esbozó una sonrisita ladina al oir mi comentario.- Con eso no haces más que confirmar mis sospechas de que ese papanatas de Crevey no es más que un - - -  
  
- ¿QUE? ¡No!- vociferé- No... aunque... no... Oh, Dios..- me llevé ambas manos a la boca al caer en cuentas de la verdad. Draco se echó a reír al ver mi expresión. Nunca me había dado cuenta, tantos hechos y tan evidentes... diablos...- Maldición...  
  
Lo escuché reír, y lo vi, era muy apuesto cuando reía, pero increíblemente sexy cuando miraba a los ojos directamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?  
  
- Y bien, ¿qué esperas para ir a consolarlo por haber perdido a su amor con una cerebrito?- se burló- O mejor, vayan a consolarse mutuamente, aunque me temo que ahora serán rivales en más.  
  
Hubo silencio, porque su cuestión me hizo razonar un poco más antes de llegar al castillo.  
  
- No... no seremos rivales.- él me miró como tratando de conseguir un aclaración- Creo que Harry no es alguien en quien voy a tener en mi cabeza de ahora en más. Supongo que al principio sí, me enamoré como una niña tonta pero ya han pasado seis años y ni una respuesta de su parte, estoy segura de que se convirtió en una obsesión o algo así.  
  
- Wow... ¿me lo dices en primicia? que afortunado.- ironizó, pero esa máscara fue más para cubrir su verdadera sorpresa.  
  
Doblamos en la siguiente vuelta del pasillo apenas iluminado por el fuego de las antorchas antiguas. Me detuve, para ir a la torre de Gryffindor debía dar vuelta hacia el lado opuesto.  
  
- Aquí te vas.- dedujo sacando las manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.  
  
- Sí...- respondí apenada, no quería irme aún. Pero hacía frío, y tenía mucho sueño.  
  
- No intentes hacer nada estúpido de nuevo, te aseguro que no volveré entonces. A menos que lo hagas un día antes de un juego por el que haya practicado todo un mes, y debieran suspenderlo por el patético suicidio de una de las alumnas.- reprochó. Pero no me sentí mal, del todo.Me tomó desprevenida, lo hizo, hizo algo que me dejó estupefacta, imposible de reaccionar, me besó. Fue un beso arrebatado, tan rápido que casi no hubo tiempo para ser respondido ni saboreado siquiera. Se separó, y sin mirarme me dio la espalda y se marchó. Permanecí de pie, gélida en la misma posición con una expresión de sorpresa en mis facciones imposible de arrancar.  
  
- ¡Malfoy!- le grité. El se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta para verme.- Si dices que no existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer... ¿la enemistad tampoco?  
  
- ¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó en forma insinuante antes de seguir su marcha.Me quedé en medio del pasillo, con el corazón acelerado, las mejillas encendidas, y una sonrisa boba en los labios.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nota de Dedee (Deniko.. da igual): este fanfic que ahora estoy usando como capítulo uno ya lo he escrito hace tiempo como un auto conclusivo, pero fueron tantos los pedidos por mails, de mis amigos y de mi genio maligno interno para que lo continuara que no pude negarme. Por eso convertí todo esto en un fic que planea ser más largo y aunque comience en forma inocente espero que no siga así por el resto de los siguiente siete capítulos.Dedicado a Moonyca, y a Claire, Ali Snape... en fin todos los fanáticos de 


	2. Secuelas

Secuelas Capitulo II: Secuelas  
  
Alguien, muy poco considerado por cierto, había abierto de par en par la ventana de la habitación, provocando que la luz diurna fluyera libremente por la el cuarto. Ni siquiera ella, con todo el cansancio que tenía, pudo ignorarla y continuar durmiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, estaba más que exhausta. ¿A qué hora había dignado a dormir? No lo recordaba con claridad, había vuelto a su cuarto más allá de la media noche y todavía allí había permanecido pensando por quién sabe cuantas horas más.  
  
Se levantó, con todo el cabello desordenado, el uniforme arrugado con el tiempo más que justo. Ginny pegó un salto, y salió de la cama como pudo. Sus compañeras no la habían despertado, algo bastante frustrante, y ya no había nadie más en la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor.  
  
Apresurada, entró al baño y se miró en el espejo, estaba muy desprolija como para bajar así nada más. Con la ayuda de un peine (que reconoció como propiedad de una de sus compañeras) buscó acomodar su cabello, lo peinó en una trenza un poco desprolija y se lavó bien la cara y los dientes.  
  
Algo espabilada ya, salió del cuarto con tanta prisa que no pudo evitar el colapso directo con otro cuerpo. El golpe fue tan duro que calló sentada en el frío piso de piedra.  
  
- Aug... eso me dolió.- resopló por lo bajo.  
  
- Pues entonces no deberías salir corriendo así Ginny, a ver, déjame que te ayude.- le estiró la mano. Reconoció perfectamente esa voz, sus ojos vislumbraron a una chica de cabello rizado y castaño, un año mayor que ella.  
  
- Hermione, gracias.- tomó la mano ofrecida y se puso de pie.  
  
- ¿Por qué tan apurada Gin? - preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo con aparente interés.  
  
- Estem... ¿qué hora es? Pensé que llegaba tarde.- confesó algo avergonzada.  
  
- Harry y Ron acaban de bajar a desayunar y yo he venido a buscar un libro que me dejé en mi cuarto y necesito para encantamientos. No estás tan tarde.- sonrió, se notaba que su trato para con la pelirroja era cuidado, y algo antinatural, programado.- Uhmm... Ginny, desde ayer que quería hablar contigo y no te encontraba.  
  
- ¿Conmigo?- preguntó, estaba tan mareada que casi había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de que había escapado de Hermione casi todo el día.  
  
- Sí, contigo... ¿Ginny estás bien?  
  
- ¿Bien? Yo...- meditó teniendo en cuenta los últimos sucesos. Finalmente sus labios se entornaron en una sonrisa.- Claro, lo estaré.  
  
- Dios Ginny me siento mucho mejor ahora.- exhaló con alivio.- Sabes, entre Harry y yo...  
  
- No importa Hermione, yo no soy quien para participar en lo que Harry y tu hagan - contestó con franqueza. La morena se encontró anonadada, seguramente no habría incluido en sus planes tener que enfrentar esta nueva situación.  
  
- ¿En verdad? No tienes que fingir conmigo Ginny porque yo...- insistió, mostrándose aún bastante incrédula.  
  
- No, no Mione.- la tomó por los hombros y la mayor dejó de hablar.- No estoy fingiendo, todo está bien.- le aseguró con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Segura? Porque entre él y yo no hay nada, puedo jurarlo, solo fue un beso y... bueno... el resto lo inventó Lavender que nos vio... Ginny yo no quería herirte porque sabía bien lo que Harry significaba para ti. Te lo juro.- sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.- Soy una mala amiga...  
  
- ¡No! No lo eres, Mione, ya basta. No toleraré que digas sandeces, te dije que no había más problemas. No me importa si Harry y tu son novios o lo que sea.  
  
- ¿Me lo dices en serio o solo quieres que deje de llorar?- Ginny se echó a reír al escuchar esto, Hermione también lo hizo y limpió sus lágrimas.  
  
- Porque es cierto. ¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó, Hermione asintió y la siguió hasta la sala común.  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor, estaba despejada, no en su totalidad puesto que unos cuantos alumnos aparecían en un rincón, pero era notorio que se trataba de la hora del desayuno.  
  
- Aún así, algo te sucede... lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Pasó algo que quieras decirme?- consultó Hermione antes de salir por la abertura cubierta por el cuadro de la señora gorda. No le contestó enseguida, ¡Dios ella se había percatado! Aún tenía ese beso repitiéndose en su memoria, no podía ser cierto pero tampoco una de sus fabulaciones.  
  
Algo extraño había sucedido con ella la noche anterior, por un lado se sintió asqueada al haber traicionado a su familia de alguna manera; pero por el otro no podía arrepentirse, esa había sido una experiencia tan increíble que solo podía desear despertarse cada mañana para recordarla.¿Y ahora? ¿Las cosas entre ambos continuarían iguales o cambiarían en algo? Bueno, no esperaba realmente que él se hiciera cargo de lo sucedido, seguramente ya se habría olvidado, eso era lo más probable.  
  
- ¿Gin? ¡Gin! ¿Qué pasa? Estás ensimismada en tus pensamientos. Tengo razón, ¿verdad? Algo te sucedió ayer, puedo sentirlo.  
  
- ¿Qué? No Hermione, nada pasó... nada.- repitió con potencia, hasta convencer a su interlocutora.  
  
-No me convences...- murmuró para sí, con ojos tristes. Ginny viró al creer oírle decir algo, pero para entonces solo se encontró con que Hermione se adelantaba a entrar al comedor.  
  
Apresuró el paso para alcanzarla. Vio, en el lugar de siempre, sentados a Ron y Harry. Ambos hablaban probablemente de quidditch, o quién sabe que cosas más. Hermione tomó rápidamente su lugar frente a Ron, y se sirvió un poco de avena caliente enseguida. Por detrás llegó Ginny, aprovechando su suerte de encontrar un lugar vacío junto a Mione, lugar que tomó sin pensar.  
  
- Hermione, ¿ya resolviste eso que te tenía tan rara y que debías resolver sin que yo metiera mis narices en ello?- preguntó con clara burla en su voz. Ginny sonrió disimuladamente al ver que Harry también lo hacía.  
  
- Ajá.- asintió con sarcasmo en su voz. - Y ya vez, no fue necesario tenerte como mi conciencia cargando en mi hombro derecho para aconsejarme nada Ronnie.  
  
- Wow, wow, ya paren ambos. - medió Harry.- Es muy temprano para que anden peleando.  
  
- No pretendía hacerlo Harry, pero gracias.- contestó Hermione.  
  
- Buenos días Ginny, así que ya apareciste. - interrumpió Ron, ignorando por completo a Hermione.  
  
-Ah... sí.- dijo la pelirroja, bajando la mirada mientras se servía algo de desayunar.  
  
No quería recordar el bochornoso día que había pasado, si a penas levantaba la mirada y ya podía darse cuenta de los ojos puestos sobre ella. No eran solo sus compañeros de casa, eran todos, que de seguro ya estaban enterados de como había faltado a todas sus clases porque estaba "deprimida" por su corazón roto o algo por el estilo. Habría quedado como una mocosa cursi seguramente... Ya podía sentir el rubor subiéndole por las mejillas.  
  
- Buenos días Ginny.- musitó tímidamente Harry. La pelirroja levantó la vista.  
  
- Buenos días, ¿cómo estás Harry?  
  
- ¿Bien?- contestó desconcertado, al ver la familiaridad antirutinal con la que Ginny le hablaba. Apenas comenzaban a hacerse amigos, y con lo ocurrido él esperaba a una chica de dieciséis años muy enfadada o dolida que por lo visto no aparecía por ningún lado.  
  
- ¿De qué hablaban antes de que Hermione y yo llegásemos?- preguntó con animosidad a su hermano mayor. Había cierta tensión en Hermione y Harry que ya no podía tolerar.  
  
- Del partido de hoy.- admitió Ron, llevándose una cuchara a la boca.- Gryffindor vs...  
  
- Slytherin, ya lo sé Ronnie. Todo el mundo lo sabe.  
  
- Sí bueno, pero es que estás tan distraída últimamente que pensé que lo habías olvidado. Como sea...- se aclaró la garganta.- Le apostaba a Harry que el partido durará menos de cinco minutos antes de que él atrape la snitch.- comentó con aire arrogante, que Ginny desaprobó enseguida. Se sintió ofendida en su persona, de alguna manera, logrando ponerse a la defensiva de la situación.  
  
- No cantes victoria Weasley, eso lo veremos.- Ron se atragantó con un pedazo de pastelillo y comenzó a toser sonoramente.  
  
- ¿¿¿Qué dices???- bramó el pelirrojo, herido en su amor propio. Casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor se dio por enterado de la situación armada por Ron Weasley para variar. Incluso Harry (que había estado distraído, mirando en forma detallada a Hermione) tuvo excusa para reaccionar.  
  
- Ginny...- comenzó Harry.  
  
- Estás loca, ¿o es que estás de parte de esas asquerosas serpientes?, MI propia hermana.  
  
- Ron, no hagas de esto un show.- pidió Hermione, algo menos abochornada que Ginny.  
  
- Bueno, por supuesto que quiero que Gryffindor gane (aunque en su interior no estaba segura del todo), pero es que sonaste tan... despreciable y presuntuoso...- se defendió.  
  
- Ginny tiene razón, hay que ver lo presumido que eres Ronald Weasley.  
  
- ¡Cállate Hermione! esta vez TU no te metas.  
  
- Ya no se peleen ¿sí?- medió Harry, cansado, una vez más.  
  
-Pero es que los Slytherin si pueden tener la oportunidad de ganar... ¿verdad Harry?- quiso saber Ginny, por curiosidad. El chico de ojos verdes profundos entornó sus labios, pensativamente.  
  
- A decir verdad, tienen un capitán muy malo, y sus tres nuevos cazadores son niños de segundo año a diferencia de nuestros tres cazadores que ya están todos en los últimos años... y Malfoy...  
  
- Malfoy es lo de siempre- completó Ron en forma burlista. Todos pensaron que continuaría burlándose más, pero eso solo le bastó para expresar su idea.  
  
Hubo un silencio total en ellos, cada uno comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre el partido que se sostendría en no más que un par de horas. Inconscientemente Ginny levantó la mirada hacia la mesa Slytherin. Tal y como lo esperaba, él estaba ahí, con su aspecto impecable y descansado. Admirable, él se veía como siempre mientras que ella parecía un desparpajo total. Crabbe y Goyle, sentados a ambos lados de él cerca de Blaise Zabini. En esos momento, como sintiendo el peso de unos ojos soñadores de chica adolescente, Malfoy la buscó y halló enseguida. Las miradas se intercambiaron fueron incómodas al principio, pero poderosas al final.  
  
Con tensión ella esperó su reacción: Draco Malfoy le mandó una secreta sonrisa ladina, de esas que ella encontraba irresistible, y volvió a su desayuno. Se había quedado de hielo, seguramente con cara de boba, porque Ron enseguida se lo hizo notar.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? De pronto pusiste cara de tonta.  
  
- ¿Como la que tu pones cuando esa chica de Hufflepuff aparece delante tuyo, Ronald?- preguntó Hermione. Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas, quedando tan sorprendido que no atinó a dar una respuesta defensiva rápida. No fue hasta que Harry y Ginny se echaron a reír que lo hizo.  
  
- Ya cállate Hermione.  
  
- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el tiempo Ginny?- de la nada, habían visto aparecer a Luna Lovegood, con sus ojos grandes y azulados totalmente perdidos en una niebla de confusión, pero eso no fue lo más llamativo, sino el enorme sombrero con cabeza de león que se tragaba una serpiente.  
  
- Ah... hola.- respondió la aludida.  
  
- Ay no...- murmuró Hermione con expresión de derrota.  
  
- Luna, así que desempolvaste el viejo amigo, eh?- dijo Harry, señalando el sombrero que ésta traía puesta.  
  
- Pensé que lo había perdido...- murmuró Hermione, con vergüenza ajena, de modo que solo Ron y Ginny podían oírla.  
  
- Oh, claro, eso fue lo que pensé, pero justamente cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerme de otro este apareció en el desván de mi casa el verano pasado... estaba esperando la oportunidad, sepan que apoyo totalmente al equipo de Gryffindor.- mientras parecía hablar a Harry, tenía la mirada del tipo soñadora clavada en Ron.  
  
- Sí... claro. ¿Quieres sentarte Luna?- ofreció Ginny, la muchacha de larga y espesa cabellera rubia denegó el ofrecimiento enseguida.  
  
- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Tienes rostro de no haber dormido bien, anoche te esperé en la puerta de tu sala común hasta casi la medianoche, y tu no volvías... tuve que volver a mi sala porque tenía sueño.- sus ojos se abrieron más aún, mirando a Ginny de forma penetrante, además había logrado que su hermano y amigos ahora la observaran así también.  
  
- ¡Qué cosa es eso que volviste tarde a dormir Virginia!- se escandalizó su hermano mayor.  
  
- Mejor nos vamos, ¿si?- dijo Ginny con incomodidad.  
  
- No tienes exámen de pociones ahora, espero que hayas estudiado porque ayer no vi que tocaras ni un libroo..  
  
- ¡¡QUE NO ESTUDIASTE PARA SNAPE!!- bramó el pelirrojo.  
  
- ¡Ya me voy! Nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí?- se apresuró a decir la chica, antes de que su hermano mayor explotase. Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo tomando a Luna por la muñeca hasta salir al pasillo.  
  
- ¿Me vas a decir que hiciste anoche?- preguntó con aire aburrido Luna, mientras miraba el techo del castillo.- Quizás tenga que ver con el joven Malfoy, vi como lo miraste hace unos momentos... mi padre dice que él es tan gusano como su padre, y que Lucius Malfoy se merece más que Azkaban pero aún así el-que-no-debe..  
  
- Luna, ya...- la detuvo Ginny.- Te voy a contar todo con lujos de detalles pero no ahora, ¿lo entiendes?  
  
Luna no contestó nada. Ginny se despidió como era acostumbrado y corrió hasta las mazmorras, por cierto no era mentira que no había tocado ni un solo libro para el examen.  
  
Generalmente pociones era una materia sencilla, Snape era el que la complicaba para los Gryffindors sin duda, pero por lo general, cuando uno le encontraba la vuelta era todo mucho más sencillo sin duda.  
  
Mientras sentada en su banco, ya en las mazmorras, y esperaba que Snape entrara; repasaba mentalmente sus notas anteriores. Definitivamente no podía darse el lujo de desaprobar este exámen, estaba frita. Suspiró derrotada y cansada, los párpados le pesaban por no haber dormido correctamente y los hombros le dolían. ¿Podía haber algo peor ? Y mientras se entregaba a lo inevitable odiaba ver como sus compañeros (y otros de Slytherin que compartían clases con ellos) repasaban los ingredientes, pasos y demás...La puerta se azotó y Snape hizo su entrada. Sin siquiera dar el frío saludo acostumbrado, pasó directo a una gaveta ubicada al fondo del salón, que abrió y sacó de allí unos cuantos frascos con líquidos y raíces envueltas en tela. Los depositó en su escritorio e invitó (u ordenó mejor dicho) a que tomaran sus ingredientes, iban a hacer poción de la gloria, que según era el único dato que Ginny podía recordar de su libro, era una de las más complicadas.  
  
Ya tenía sus cosas listas, ahora las miraba exasperadamente preguntándose qué debía hacer con ellas. Los demás se veían más seguros, aunque ligeramente asustados al menos ellos sabían lo que hacían. Y comenzó todo...Ahí estaba ella, parada tras su mesa, con el caldero y los ingredientes, y una expresión patética en el rostro.  
  
Buscó las miradas de sus compañeras, ellas estaban muy lejos y demasiado concentradas como para hacerle caso. Y en medio de su desesperación, oyó un chistido a su derecha.  
  
La llamada había venido de una muchacha de Slytherin ubicada a su derecha, pero a una distancia creada por el pasillo que cortaba por el medio ambas casas. Esta chica (la había visto antes) era de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos del mismo color, era bonita, y al igual que Ginny diminutas pecas poblaban su nariz.  
  
En principio no estaba muy segura de lo que esa Slytherin pretendía. Primero tomó las raíces azules (y le indicó que la imitara) y las picó en cuatro porciones del mismo tamaño. ¿Era real eso? ¿Un Slytherin ayudando a un Gryffindor? Bueno, no sonaba tan loco cuando recordaba que la noche anterior había ayudado a Malfoy...  
  
Sin tiempo a desconfiar, la imitó en sus actos.  
  
Todo iba bien, hasta que Snape se percató de lo que pasaba.  
  
- ¡Señorita Weasley! - bramó, exaltando a varios alumnos, ella incluida. Con velocidad se desplazó de su escritorio hasta el fondo, donde estaba Ginny. - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace? Intentaba copiar a la señorita Mannerly, ¿no es cierto?  
  
- No, yo profesor...-atinó a decir en su defensa, antes de que Snape la tomara por el brazo.  
  
- Ahora mismo- sacó su varita y trasladó todos sus ingredientes al escritorio de mayor tamaño.- Va a hacer esto en frente de todos, y a explicar cada paso de la poción.  
  
- Pero profesor...- los intensos ojos oscuros de Snape la fulminaron en una miraba que se le antojaba mortal.- Andando.  
  
Y ella lo hizo. Caminó lentamente y se ubicó tras su escritorio, mirando su poción hecha hasta menos de la mitad. Ahora además haría el ridículo: fantástico.  
  
- Y bien, ¿qué espera? Hable fuerte y claro señorita Weasley.- era su imaginación, o él había pronunciado su apellido con cierta repulsión, no, definitivamente había oído bien. Apretó los puños con odio, por qué él tenía que odiarla tanto.- Yo... bueno...- tomó un frasquito de vidrio acaramelado, que contenía algo líquido. Lo abrió y estaba punto de verter dentro.  
  
- Voy a...  
  
- Va a lograr que todo esto explote si hace eso Weasley.- dijo Snape. Casi todos los Slytherin se echaron a reír sonoramente.  
  
- Bien.- dejó el frasco. Y tomó a cambio un poco de polvillo gris acumulado en un pañuelo de color rojo.- ¿Esto?  
  
- ¿Me está preguntando a mi?- se burló el profesor, más risas.  
  
- No, no... digo que esto...- Snape no le dijo nada, así que se animó a verterlo todo. Grave error, de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para que su caldero se pusiera como un engrudo gomoso de color negro. Las risas fueron grotescas y más burlistas de lo que era tolerable.  
  
- Weasley, no veo que haya nada de glorioso en ese grumo que ha creado.- dijo con desdén.  
  
- Este... profesor, tuve unos problemas personales y le ruego que me de una segunda oportunidad... no pude estudiar.- uno de los Slytherin bufó con fuerza.  
  
- Por supuesto que está desaprobada con la nota mínima, además 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por haber deshecho uno de los materiales de trabajo. No tendrá una segunda oportunidad por haberse pasado llorando por sus decepciones amorosas... por ahora solo me basta con hacerla salir de mi clase. Ahora.- Y fue más que un placer, sin esperar que se lo ordenara por segunda vez Ginny salió del salón con más odio hacia Snape del que nunca había desarrollado.  
  
Bochornoso, incluso él se había enterado de lo ocurrido.  
  
- Ese viejo maldito.- murmuró entre dientes, y se apartó por uno de los pasillos que conducían hacia los externos del castillo. Al dar con la poca luz diurna, y el frío con el que se había topado al salir de la construcción, se amarró al cuello más fuerte la bufanda de Gryffindor.Había desalojado en un lugar ya conocido: la cancha de quidditch. Maldito instinto de dirección suyo. Caminó más, aún estaba vacía tal y como lo había esperado. Al regresar allí, unos recuerdos la asaltaron enseguida, ese inquietante beso y esa sonrisa que él le había dado esa misma mañana. ¿Qué significaba eso? Debían hablar, aclarar lo que sucedía, pensó en un principio que todo había sido una pequeña aventura que acabaría y ya. Pero por lo visto ella no lo pretendía así, y esperaba que él tampoco.  
  
- No eres muy hábil en las predicciones.- oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Viró cautelosamente, reconociendo esa forma de hablar que arrastraba las palabras, esa voz. Era él, por si le cabía alguna duda ahí estaba, vestido con su ropa de quidditch, sus intensos ojos grises. Malfoy.  
  
- ¿D-e de qué estás hablando?- malditos nervios. El sonrió juguetonamente.  
  
- No está nevando como vez.- continuó, señalando el campo despejado. Era cierto, ahora que miraba a su alrededor no había ni un solo copo de nieve a la vista.  
  
- Ah... ya nevará.- prometió, sosteniéndole la mirada con ojos trémulos.- Soy mala en adivinación, pero esto no es más que sentido común creo.- No le dijo nada, con cuidado él estudiaba su rostro...  
  
- ¿Qué haces por aquí Virginia Weasley? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?- preguntó, tan casualmente que parecía ser que ellos eran los mejores amigos desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo se le antojo una forma casual que escondía intenciones secretas. Se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos.  
  
- Yo... - suspiró fastidiada al recordar el incidente de pociones.- Es Snape, hoy tenía exámen durante la primera hora y no estudié... pensaba hacerlo anoche pero...- se sonrojó y bajó un poco la mirada. Su rostro inmutable no se veía afectado para nada.  
  
- ¿Te reprobó?  
  
- Eso, quitó puntos a mi casa y me obligó a salir de su clase.- contó con rabia.- ¡Ni siquiera quiso darme una segunda oportunidad!- reprochó indignada.  
  
- ¿Severus?- comenzó a reírse, por un momento Ginny se sintió molesta, no encontraba nada divertido a su situación.- Por supuesto que no, eres una Gryffindor, qué esperabas.  
  
En eso si que tenía razón, era una Gryffindor... que tonta había sido al intentar pedirle clemencia a ese sujeto tan desagradable y parcial.  
  
En ese momento, cuando se veía envuelta en sus propios pensamientos, estaba tan distraída que no se había percatado de como él se acercó hasta ella, quedando ambos a poco diámetro de distancia. La pelirroja se tensó al sentirlo tan cercano, ¿pretendía besarla o algo así? No, solo levantó su mano y le tocó delicadamente la mejilla izquierda. Una extraña electricidad hizo que su cuerpo se tensara más aún.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- preguntó la chica, en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
- ¿Así cómo?- le contestó usando también esa tonalidad.  
  
- Más... amable. Antes solo me insultabas todo el tiempo, a mi y a mi familia... ¿es que has decidido cambiar tu forma de ser con los Gryffindor o algo así?- como si hubiese dicho algún chiste muy gracioso, él no pudo evitar reírse del comentario. Se sintió estúpida por unos momentos. La tomó por el rostro con más firmeza y la obligó a verlo a los ojos directamente.  
  
- ¿Realmente crees que yo pueda cambiar con todos los Gryffindor?- la respuesta era clara, él era Draco Malfoy después de todo, no podía dejar a odiar a los que eran sus enemigos naturales. De pronto él bajó su vista a los labios de la chica.- Yo solo he decidido darte una oportunidad, algo me dice que vales la pena.  
  
Agachó su cabeza para besarla, y por mucho que quisiera alejarse y salir huyendo no podía. Sus labios se detuvieron a milímetros de los suyos.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - él frunció sus cejas, interrogante.- ¿Por qué has decidido cambiar conmigo?  
  
- Porque...- se acercó más y unió sus labios con los de ella, en forma tan intensa que Ginny perdió el equilibrio. El la ayudó, tomándola por la cintura y ciñéndola a su propio cuerpo, al ver la poca resistencia ofrecida por ella, profundizó el beso, dando lo mejor de sí en él, no quería que la pelirroja lo olvidara así como así . Se separaron gradualmente, más por falta de oxígeno que por otra cosa. - ... porque me gusta como besas.  
  
En el mismo momento de la confesión, él se separo con brusquedad, su trato era frío de nuevo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle la razón cuando dio con ella.  
  
- ¡Malfoy aléjate de ella!- el aludido no se giró para verlo, pero Ginny sí, se sintió profundamente turbada al ver que era Harry. Se lo veía enfadado, muy enfadado. Solo deseaba saber cuánto había visto de lo que había pasado allí.  
  
- ¿Potter por qué siempre apareces cuando nadie te llama y además haciéndote el héroe?  
  
- ¿Ginny estás bien?- preguntó, sin hacer caso al muchacho rubio, Ginny asintió con alarma.  
  
- Solo estaba hablando con ella Potter, no te hagas las ilusiones.  
  
- Malfoy, no sé que pretendes con ella pero espero que sepas que Ginny no es solo la hermana menor de Ron, sino que también es como mi propia hermana, ¿me estás escuchando?- se acercó a él, y batió el puño en forma amenazante.- Y si le llegas a hacer algo...  
  
- ¿Hacer algo? No creas que tengo tan mal gusto Potter, ya quisiera esa niña que le hiciera yo caso.- al decir esto no la miró, de momento era totalmente excluida en la escena. Malfoy se marchó con una helada sonrisa patentada de los Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada ese imbécil?- le preguntó Harry, claramente preocupado por ella.  
  
-Es bueno saber que tengo un hermano más... - Harry le sonrió algo incómodo.- Gracias, pero ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para defenderme sola ¿no crees?  
  
- Pero Ginny...  
  
- Sí, tu intención será muy buena, pero no soporto que pienses que necesito a un guardaespaldas conmigo.  
  
- Yo... lo siento Ginny. No quise que lo tomaras de esa forma.  
  
- Harry, ya te agradecí por tu preocupación pero Malfoy no me estaba haciendo nada malo.  
  
- Me voy Ginny, debo prepararme para el partido.- indicó, algo cortante. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse al armario de escobas de Gryffindor.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Ginny?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida de verla ahí. La pelirroja asintió con una semi sonrisa, y le hizo lugar a su amiga. Por detrás de esta, venían Parvati y Lavender, que se ubicaron una grada más abajo que ellas.  
  
- Te estuve buscando, una de tus compañeras me dijo que te habías salido de la clase de Snape, y luego Harry me dijo que aquí podía encontrarte. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- Reprobé, pero no se lo digas a mi hermano, ya sabes como es capaz de atormentarme. - pidió Ginny, echando una mirada por todo el campo que poco a poco se iba poblando. Ya podía ver a la profesora McGonagall dando las indicaciones a Fawcett Anna, una alumna de quinto de Hufflepuff quién nuevamente sería la comentarista este año, y quien según parecía era una gran admiradora de Fred, George y Lee. Y al parecer de Ginny, ella no lo hacía nada mal, había ocasionado más de un dolor de cabeza a Filch con las bombas fétidas que lanzaba por ahí, sin contarotras numerosas bromas que la rubia pajiza de frenos en los dientes hacía.  
  
- ¿Me lo dices a mi? Tuve que soportar eso de cerca por más de un año.  
  
- ¿Extrañas ser su novia? Aún no puedo creer que hayan terminado, hacían una linda pareja. ¿Ya te lo he dicho no?  
  
Hermione asintió sonriente.  
  
- Pero no lo extraño, solo me alegra que ambos hayamos recuperado nuestra valiosa amistad, que ahora es más estrecha que nunca. Pero desde luego creo que así fue mejor.  
  
- Ya estoy aquí.- anunció Luna, al momento que tomaba asiento junto a Hermione. Ella por lo visto no se había quitado el sombrero... Hermione hizo una mueca se resignación y saludó amistosamente a Luna.  
  
- Mira, ya va a comenzar el partido.- así fue, que en apenas los pocos segundos de distracción que había tenido, la cancha estaba abarrotada de alumnos. Enormes pancartas alentando a los jugadores, se oía claramente los gritos de apoyo para ambos equipos (daba la impresión de que Gryffindor era más alentado, no solo por ellos mismos sino por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff quienes los preferían totalmente antes que a Slytherin).  
  
Los jugadores comenzaron a salir, Gryffindor primero, el más llamativo sin duda fue Ron que con su altura y cabellera roja era imposible de no ver.  
  
A él le siguieron los demás jugadores, Miriam Wallace una niña de tercero que era golpeadora, saltaba de la emoción. El último fue su capitán, Harry Potter, que en opinión de Ginny se veía algo distraído.  
  
Luego siguieron los Slytherin, algunos abuchearon cuando los llamativos Crabbe y Goyle salieron a la cancha (sobre todo Dean y Seamus que, desde una gradas mayores a la de las chicas, gritaban como locos), pero particularmente ella esperaba a alguien en especial. Con su cabello rubio brillante, y su túnica verde era otro que al igual que su hermano todos volteaban a ver.  
  
- Mira, ahí sale Malfoy.- dijo Hermione con algo de desdén.  
  
- Sí, ya lo vi.- admitió Ginny, preocupada porque había sonado muy entusiasmada y llamado la atención de Hermione. Luna sin embargo parecía que iba a quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, no esperó que ella lo notara.  
  
Madam Hooch sonó su silbato de plata y las escobas se elevaron.  
  
- Y la quaffle es de Slytherin, el pequeño Ryan Mozzello de segundo año se ve muy entusiasmado... aprovecha enano porque cuando los cazadores te atrapen...  
  
- ¡FAWCETT!  
  
- Oh, disculpe profesora McGonagall. Como iba diciendo, ¡ahí está! Byron Fraser  
  
de Gryffindor ha logrado quitarle la pelota con gran facilidad y ... ¡SI! PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!!! Invítame a salir algún día Fraser!!Oleada de urras le siguieron a la primera anotación, Ginny y Hermione se echaron a saltar de la excitación. Después de todo Harry tenía algo de razón, los cazadores de Slytherin eran muy jóvenes.  
  
- Ey Weasley!! De seguro estás aburrido en la portería, al parecer toda la acción se desarrolla del lado contrario.- dijo Anna.  
  
Levantando la vista, Ginny buscó señal de Harry y lo halló hacia el extremo contrario con Draco, pendiente de sus movimientos. Aún no veían nada.  
  
- ¡OTRO TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!- gritó Fawcett, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.  
  
El partido continuó así, bastante parcial para Gryffindor, que iba ganando sobre todo por las anotaciones de los cazadores. Fawcett ya le había puesto varios nombres a los mismos como "la barrera Gryffindor" o "los escuderos valientes" y otros más ridículos que hicieron sonrojar a varios.  
  
- AJÁ!!! POTTER HA VISTO LA SNITCH, Y ESE SLYTHERIN VA TRAS EL!!!- quizás, ya aburridos de ver el espectáculo de goles en la portería slytherin, todos había focalizado su atención en los buscadores de ambos equipos. Comenzaron una carrera, todo Gryffindor cantaba victoria, nunca Harry había perdido un partido. Pero entonces algo extraño sucedió, Malfoy quedó parejo con él y en el momento decisivo ambos estiraron su brazo.  
  
Alguno la agarró, y perdieron el equilibrio ambos cayeron.  
  
- Se terminó el partido, pero... maldición no veo quien atrapó la snitch!!!- masculló la comentarista poniéndose de pie y tomando el micrófono.  
  
- ¡FAWCETT TE HE DICHO QUE NO MALDIGAS!  
  
- Disculpe profesora.  
  
Expectantes, todos esperaron que se pusieran de pie. El primero en pararse fue Harry, su mirada estupefacta y ensombrecida solo podía significar una cosa.  
  
- Él... él la tiene.- murmuró Ginny, asombrada. Y así fue, Malfoy se paró y encontró la pelota dorada en su mano.  
  
Los Slytherins comenzaron a gritar eufóricos, por la sorpresa, incluso el mismo buscador no parecía caer en cuenta.  
  
- Slytherin atrapa la Snitch... eso da un total de... ¡UN MOMENTO! Eso nos deja el gran total de Slytherin 150 y Gryffindor 160!!!¡¡AUN ASÍ GRYFFINDOR GANA!!! Todos vitorearon bastante complacidos, aunque sorprendidos aún. Hermione le hizo notar el estado de Harry, no se veía nada bien. Por otro lado Draco había desaparecido de momento a otro. Se sentía feliz, era un total triunfo para ella. Gryffindor había ganado (después de todo era lo que finalmente sí anhelaba) y por otro Draco había atrapado la snitch. Una rebosante sonrisa surcó su rostro con ferocidad.  
  
Cuando comenzó a despejarse del gentío, Hermione le había pedido de favor que la acompañara primero a esperar que Ron y Harry se cambiaran en los vestidores.  
  
Luna también les siguió, visiblemente entusiasmada cuando Hermione mencionó las palabras "Ron" y "Vestidores".  
  
No tenía muchas ganas de ello, pero aún así la acompañó.  
  
Al salir ambos, notó enseguida que su júbilo no era compartido. Los dos se veían decepcionados, amargados y pronto descubriría que también irritables.  
  
- Estuviste muy bien .- dijo Luna , al verlos salir. Claramente dirigiéndose al pelirrojo Weasley. Ron bufó sonoramente sin dirigirle la palabra.  
  
- Oye, Luna trata de ser amable- recriminó Ginny.  
  
- Lo siento Luna..- se disculpó Ron, realmente sin sentirlo mucho. - ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo! - gritó Ron desquiciado.  
  
De camino a la sala común fue solo eso. Ron sin duda no era el más enojado, pero sí el que más se empeñaba en mostrar su descontento a nivel público. Caminó todo el trayecto maldiciendo a todo los Slytherin, a Draco Malfoy, a su madre, a su escoba, y de paso a los fabricantes de la misma. Todo hasta que Hermione no pudo más.  
  
- ¡Ya basta! Es lo menos que te mereces por presuntuoso.  
  
- ¿Entonces tu sí estás feliz porque el imbécil de Malfoy atrapó la snitch?- gritó Ron.  
  
- ¡Cómo crees! No me gusta ver que Harry se sienta mal y mucho menos a Malfoy pavoneándose por tan poca cosa como de seguro hará.  
  
- Ginny.- oyó una vocecita.  
  
- Ah... ¡Colin! ¿Cómo estás?- a decir verdad se veía extraño, cabizbajo y cortante con casi todo el mundo. No se atrevió mirar a Harry, ni mucho menos a los demás.  
  
- El profesor Snape quiere verte en la sala de pociones ahora mismo, yo en tu lugar me apresuraría.  
  
- ¿A mi? ¿Snape quiere verme? ¡Que extraño! Bueno, mejor me voy. Nos vemos.- se despidió, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo que llevaba hacia las mazmorras.  
  
- Colin, ¿no sabes para qué la llama?- quiso saber Hermione, una vez acabada su pelea con Ron. El muchachito la ignoró completamente y se dirigió con rumbo a la sala común, dejando a Mione con las palabras en la boca.  
  
- ¿Y a ese qué le sucede?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Creo que está enojado conmigo...- inquirió Hermione, muy extrañada.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Usted me lo está diciendo en serio?- preguntó, con la garganta seca de la impresión. Snape asintió con cierta rabia contenida.  
  
- No es lo normal pero creo poder hacer esta excepción.- Dios mío!! Sus palabras era sacadas a la fuerza por un ente desconocido, no solo no era lo normal, era inaudito, desopilante, extraño y hasta atemorizantes. ¡Iba a ser la primera alumna de Gryffindor que tuviera la oportunidad de repetir un exámen de Snape!  
  
¡No solo de Gryffindor!¡De todo el colegio!  
  
- Pero... ¿por...  
  
- Tengo entendido que influyó de alguna manera la notable mejora en el juego de Slytherin, y si es eso cierto...  
  
- Bueno, algo así. Fue por eso que me desvelé.- ¿Snape se refería a Draco? ¿Acaso él había intercedido a su favor! Memo personal: debía acordarse de darle un caluroso agradecimiento a su mediador.  
  
- Siendo ese el caso está bien, el miércoles que viene en la última hora. Puede irse.- extrañada y flotando aún, caminó hacia la puerta.- Solo una cosa, sepa que esta es la única vez que hago esto por usted ¿me explico?- ante un rostro tan temible y amenazante no podía hacer mucho, solo doblegarse a aceptar lo que proponía en forma sumisa.  
  
- Sí profesor y no se lo diré a nadie.  
  
*---*--*---*---*---*---*---*---*----*----*----*----*----*-  
  
Nota de autora: okis, ¿salió bien? Espero que sí, temo que escribir escenas románticas me cuesta mucho, espero que no sean muy densas ni nada....Dedico este capitulo a Marianita. 


	3. Una segunda oportunidad de

Una segunda oportunidad de...  
  
Capítulo III: "Una segunda oportunidad de..."  
  
Totalmente concentrada en su lectura, pretendía de alguna manera no ser molestada y por eso mismo había aceptado ir con ella en lugar de contar con la usual compañía de Ron y Harry. Pero sucedía que al final de cuentas, acababa por desconcentrarse aún más. Con nerviosismo Ginny leía y releía una y otra vez sus pergaminos y hacía una que otra anotación de último momento.  
  
Los primeros minutos estuvieron aceptables, era lógico que se pusiera tan nerviosa antes de un exámen, pero ahora comenzaba a hastiarla con tanta tensión. Para colmar su paciencia, comenzó un incesable golpeteo con su pie izquierdo contra el piso de la biblioteca. Carraspeó, para llamar la atención de la pelirroja. El golpeteo acabó.  
  
- Bien, comprendo que estés nerviosa y todo eso Ginny pero... comienzas a ponerme nerviosa a mí también.  
  
- Disculpa Hermione, y gracias por ayudarme cuando revisaste mis notas, en serio.- dijo en forma precipitada.  
  
- Ehmp, pero si no necesitas mi ayuda, siempre fuiste una buena alumna. Si solo te aplicaras en pociones a lo largo del año tanto como lo haz hecho toda esta semana, te iría mucho mejor.- comentó con una cálida sonrisa, que tranquilizo bastante a la pelirroja.  
  
- Sí, puede ser pero tengo miedo, ya sabes como es Snape, para él nada es suficiente y no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar otra vez, mis padres me matarían.  
  
- ¡Vamos Gin! No te asustes tanto, basta con que des tu mejor esfuerzo, además no puedes subestimarlo, Snape es muy impredecible cuando quiere.  
  
- Eso me da más temor aún...  
  
- Y además te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, ¡Todavía no puedo creérmelo! No he sabido que haya dado segundas oportunidades antes, ni siquiera a los Slytherin, puede que sea bastante descarado al favorecer a su casa, pero aún así él es tan o más exigente con ellos que nos los demás. Creo que quiere sacar buenos estudiantes de entre sus favoritos.  
  
- Uhm, puede ser. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, regresando a su pose de tensión.  
  
- Ya casi es hora, te digo que tienes mala cara, no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que desayunaras. Tienes el estómago vacío, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
Ginny negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Tuve un sueño donde por los nervios comía tanto que luego vomitaba sobre Snape.- juró con una semi sonrisa descompuesta en el rostro. Hermione lo tomó como una gracia y rompió a reír.  
  
- ¿Es en serio?- volvió a asentir con más rapidez y con una palidez enfermiza más acentuada. Hermione dejó el libro que leía sobre la mesa, y se puso de pie, colocándose detrás de Ginny para frotarle los hombros.  
  
- Gracias, necesito apoyo moral.  
  
- No hay problema, te haz peinado mal, ¿te molesta si te peino otra vez?- consultó, pero mientras tanto ya iba soltando el cabello que hasta entonces Ginny traía atado en una cola baja.  
  
Era miércoles, habían entrenamiento de Quidditch, por eso mismo no había muchas mujeres en la biblioteca a esa hora. La mayoría de las niñas menores que ella se paseaba todo el entrenamiento sentada en las gradas del campo suspirando por sus amores imposibles (cabe destacar que su buena amiga Luna no perdía la oportunidad de ver el entrenamiento de Gryffindor -n/a: ¿por qué seeraaaa???-). Detestable pensar que, aunque nunca había hecho eso, ella pudo considerarse como una más de ellas en tiempo no tan pasado.  
  
A decir verdad, tampoco habían muchos hombres, solo unos pocos como Neville (que intentaba estudiar encantamientos él solo) ubicado en una mesa cercana a madam Pince. Y otra persona conocida, sentada en una mesa ella sola, y aparentemente muy concentrada en sus tareas, se encontraba esa chica de Slytherin que la había ayudado antes, en pociones, aún no tenía muy claro sus intenciones, por un lado parecía que ella realmente había querido ayudarle, pero por otro, era una Slytherin y no descartaba la posibilidad de algo premeditado por la misma para hacerla quedar mal ante todos y Snape.  
  
- Mione, ¿conoces a esa chica?- señaló discretamente hacia la mesa junto a la ventana con más luminosidad en toda la biblioteca.- Uhmm... solo de vista, ¿No es una Slytherin?- Ginny asintió.- ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
- No, por nada...- pegó un pequeño brinco en su asiento al escuchar sonar el timbre. Ya era hora.  
  
- Bien, mejor ve, y buena suerte.  
  
- ¡No! Espera Hermione, no he repasado...- exclamó, poniéndose de pie en un salto brusco.  
  
- Te peiné en una trenza, ¿te gusta?  
  
- No tengo tiempo, me voy.- agarró unos pocos pergaminos y salió corriendo, ante la reprobadora mirada de madam Pince, y una advertencia verbal que pasó por alto como ya un par de veces anteriores.  
  
Usualmente no se permitía correr en los pasillos, los prefectos solían pararlos y quitarles puntos, pero no había ninguno a la vista y no quería llegar tarde así que aumentó su velocidad.  
  
Con esa aceleración llegó mucho antes de lo esperado a las mazmorras, donde tomaban pociones, golpeó la puerta, y desde adentro la voz de su extraño ex- mortífago profesor le indicó que entrara.  
  
El salón de veía un tanto desordenado, era bastante evidente que todo un grupo de alumnos acababa de salir de clase. Pensó que había llegado muy temprano, pero Snape (que ya la esperaba con todo un caldero y ingredientes listos sobre su escritorio) no se lo reclamó, así que sintió que estaba bien.  
  
- Ah, profesor...  
  
- Adelante Weasley, solo tiene un par de minutos antes de que Filch venga a hacer su trabajo.- claro, era costumbre que el celador y su extraña mascota (por no decir fea y desquiciada) hicieran la limpieza de los salones de clase una vez acabado el día, y generalmente el de pociones era uno de los primeros (a decir verdad era el segundo, McGonagall consideraba que su salón quedaba en peor estado como para esperar o secundar).  
  
Caminó con lentitud, dejó sus notas sobre un asiento vacío y de dirigió hacia donde Snape estaba.  
  
Las indicaciones fueron más o menos rápidas debía preparar la misma poción de la gloria pero usando un método para que su efecto sea controlado según las dosis. Era complicado, pero ya no sintió tantos nervios porque sabía como hacerlo.  
  
Mientras ella cortaba raíces y demás, Snape se mantuvo detrás de él vigilando sigilosamente ningún tipo de trampas ni equivocaciones fatales. Para su suerte, no las hubo.  
  
Más o menos treinta minutos después ya había acabado.  
  
- Señor ya... ya acabé la poción. - dijo, esperando con nerviosismo la reacción del maestro.  
  
La hizo a un lado, y miró con detenimiento el caldero. Ocultando sus manos detrás de su túnica, cruzó los dedos, por favor !!!  
  
- Está bien. Puede irse Weasley.- hizo un ademán con su mano indicándole que se fuera cuanto antes.  
  
- Estem... ¿estoy aprobada?- quiso saber antes de cerrar la puerta. Snape asintió con un gesto imperceptible.  
  
Ginny sonrió sin contenerse.  
  
- ¿Con nota máxima?- la mirada de Snape se endureció más de lo que había visto hasta entonces.  
  
- En sus mejores sueños señorita Weasley.- Ginny sonrió más aún, bien, el viejo Snape no había cambiado del todo.  
  
Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Estaba feliz, más aliviada, no había salido con nota excepcional pero había pasado. Y ahora no debía preocuparse por Snape hasta el próximo exámen que sería después de navidad. Tenía que avisarle a Hermione, ella le había ayudado mucho a estudiar, pero estaba consiente de que no todo había sido gracias a ella.  
  
Había alguien a quién no había tomado en cuenta, el principal responsable de su segunda oportunidad. Malfoy, debía verlo para agradecerle su ayuda. No lo había visto mucho desde el partido, ya que se había pasado en la biblioteca estudiando todo el tiempo que tenía disponible, incluso el de las comidas. Pero ahora que se había librado de todo, quería verle, necesitaba hacerlo.  
  
¿Pero dónde encontrarlo a esas horas del día? Era miércoles, seguramente entrenando con el equipo de Quidditch, sin embargo ya estaba oscureciendo, el entrenamiento habría acabado. De forma que solo podía encontrarlo en un lugar posible. Solo esperaba estar a tiempo.  
  
Llegó hasta uno de los pasillos, el más transitado por los Slytherin porque solo llevaba hasta su sala común (sí, de hecho sabía donde quedaba gracias a Harry y a su hermano). Se escondió junto a una armadura de yelmo dorado, donde solo debía rogar haber llegado antes que él.  
  
Los rumores de voces altaneras y presumidas llegaron por el extremo opuesto a la puerta de entrada a la sala común. Todo un grupo de Slytherin, por lo visto el entrenamiento había acabado recientemente porque desde el campo es de donde parecían llegar. Encabezando el grupo estaba Alec Randall, un muchacho de sexto, guardián del equipo, que llegaba pavoneándose con Rosie McDougal colgada de su brazo. Por poco y Ginny vomita al verlos, tan arrogantes que parecían chiste.Por detrás llegaron más Slytherins que no conocía, y luego los de séptimo, Pansy Parkinson y su grupo de bobas que usualmente iban a las prácticas, se contorneaban por el pasillo, riendo tontamente y comentando idioteces seguramente. Ellas iban muy pegadas a dos muchachos altos, enseguida Ginny los reconoció como Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. Estos dos últimos, ajenos a la existencia de Pansy y sus bobas, venía charlando de algo seriamente. Al menos era lo que el entrecejo fruncido del rubio le indicaban.  
  
Al verlo casi saltó de júbilo, aunque luego sintió frío en las rodillas que habían comenzado a temblar. Ahora cómo hacerse notar, esperó que Pansy y las otras pasaran y le dieran la espalda para no ser descubierta, pensó en dejarse ver por Draco, pero así también Blaise la descubriría.  
  
Comenzaba a impacientarse, hasta que para su sorpresa algo pasó.  
  
- Espera Zabini, tengo que hacer algo antes. - pronunció Malfoy, deteniéndose muy cerca de su escondite.  
  
- ¿Eh?- se detuvo el otro muchacho, de cabello castaño y enigmáticos ojos verdes.- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Solo un asunto, nada que te interese. - insistió Draco con algo de fastidio. Pero su compañero no cedía.  
  
- ¿Qué asunto? ¿No me lo puedes decir?  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que rendirte cuenta de mis actos Zabini? Vete de una vez, ¿quieres?  
  
- Está bien, que carácter, estabas contento hoy en la práctica y de repente...- la mirada gris se le dirigió más afilada y amenazante.- Ok, ok, ya me voy.- Era clara la advertencia, no molestes y vete de aquí.  
  
Con un vago ademán a modo de despedida, Blaise lo saludó y corrió para alcanzar a los demás del grupo, que ya habían ingresado a la sala común. Malfoy se quedó ahí, de pie, vigilando como Zabini ya se iba, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de pantalón de su uniforme.  
  
- ¿Querías verme?- preguntó, alzando la voz, pero sin ver hacia la estatua por donde la chica salió enseguida.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- dijo con más que nada alivio en su voz. Al salir, él la miró y sonrió como si fuese una pregunta sobre todo obvia la que acababa de hacerle.  
  
- Imposible no hacerlo, tu cabello es la cosa más llamativa en todo Hogwarts. - Ginny se ruborizó porque él tenía razón, ella y sus pecas eran muy populares en el colegio, no conocía a nadie más con aquellas cualidades.  
  
- Quiero decirte algo...- Draco asintió comprendiendo enseguida. Miró hacia ambos lados, y luego le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Regresando por el mismo camino, tomaron un nuevo pasillo hacia la mano derecha, que acababa casi enseguida y que solo contaba con una puerta más vieja que las comúnmente vistas en el castillo.  
  
Él se acercó a inspeccionar primero, visto que no había nadie le permitió entrar. Ginny pasó primero, se trataba de un aula vieja que ella nunca antes había visto. De hecho eso no la sorprendía, seguramente habrían muchas más aulas que no eran de su conocimiento así que no era la gran cosa. Estaba un poco sucia, sobre todo los pisos que con cada paso nuevo que daba marcaba una bien vistosa huella, y los muebles permanecían cubiertos con mantas blancas tornadas en grises por el polvo.  
  
Oyó la puerta trabarse tras suyo, y comprendió que no había vuelta atrás, se encontraba literalmente encerrada con Malfoy. Viró para verlo. Él estaba inmutable, pero con una ligera sonrisa (muy ligera en realidad, cualquiera diría que estaba serio) y sus ojos con un brillo bastante especial oscilando en ellos.  
  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó él. Ginny sonrió con nerviosismo, era entonces cuando ella debía hablar.  
  
- Sí... este... pues verás... tu... estem yo...  
  
- ¿Vas a seguir vacilando otros diez minutos más o finalmente sí me dirás lo que quieres?- preguntó, con una pizca de humor en su voz. Por dios, estaba haciendo el ridículo.  
  
- Gracias.- largó de repente. Eso sí lo había tomado por sorpresa, enarcó sus cejas sin comprender bien a qué se refería.- ¿Fuiste tu verdad? Hiciste que Snape me diera una segunda oportunidad para el examen, y me fue bien está vez. Yo solo quería agradecerte.  
  
- Ah... - aceptó, con aspecto decepcionado. - ¿Eso era todo? Está bien.- dijo desganado.  
  
- ¿Es que... esperabas algo más?- preguntó Ginny, acercándose un poco más a él.  
  
- No, no... solo... no nada.- dijo, y buscó la perilla de la puerta. Con una curiosidad ingenua Ginny se acercó más.  
  
- Espera, espera, dime... Por favor.  
  
- Es solo, que me pareció una forma bastante vaga para agradecerme.- entrecerró sus ojos, para mirarla en forma más objetiva, esperando una reacción. Ginny sonrió comprendiendo a qué se refería, no era nada lerdo.  
  
La pelirroja se acercó más, tuvo que ponerse de puntitas de pie para alcanzarlo pero finalmente lo hizo, encerró sus manos al rededor de su cuello y buscó sus labios, que primeramente solo se rozaron con sus suyos. El exhaló, dejando escapar una inaudible y corta risita. Y pronto sus brazos se enredaron en la estrecha cintura de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él.  
  
Como de costumbre para ella era divinamente increíble. Lo que solo comenzaba con besos cortos e inocentes, continuaba en mordidas de labios, besos más profundos y apasionados, cargados de energía y muchas ganas. Él la abrazó más fuerte, y todo comenzó a subir de intensidad peligrosamente, perdiendo el equilibrio tambalearon hasta encontrar la pared con la espalda de Ginny. Era bastante riesgoso que él la tuviera arrinconada así.  
  
Por falta de aire más que pudor se separó de él. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se juntaban en el peligroso estrecho de apenas milímetros que impedían que sus labios estuvieran en contacto.  
  
- ¿Está mejor?- preguntó Ginny.  
  
- Mucho.- y la envistió nuevamente.  
  
* * *  
  
En la noche, antes de la cena, la puerta de entrada a la sala común se abrió nuevamente. En el centro de la misma, junto al calor de un pequeño fuego fabricado por los estudiantes, unos cuantos de ellos de séptimo año charlaban animosamente, y de ves en cuado uno que otro hacía una broma grosera que los hacía reír con fuerza. Tan solo había tres mujeres en el grupo de no más de doce personas, Pansy Parkinson entre ellas.  
  
Draco entró y enseguida lo vieron, casi con monotonía caminó hasta ellos y buscó sentarse junto a Blaise, que estaba un poco más alejado de los demás. Cayó pesadamente sobre una de las sillas talladas, exhaló con fuerza al sentarse.  
  
- ¿Ya está? Supongo que ya resolviste ese "asuntito" tuyo. Que será, que será... ¿me vas a dejar con la intriga?- preguntó Blaise.  
  
- Por el momento.  
  
- Aunque por tu estado puedo adivinarlo, cabello despeinado, respiración agitada, todavía te salta el pecho, mejillas... ligeramente sonrosadas, o has estado haciendo ejercicio, lo que francamente no creo, o tuviste un arrumaco a mis espaldas. ¿Es eso no?  
  
- No me digas, que perspicaz Zabini.- manifestó con sarcasmo.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué habrías de esconderlo?- se frotó la barbilla.- Será!! Ya lo tengo- chasqueó la lengua.- Es una de segundo y por eso no quieres que lo sepamos.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa dices?  
  
- Sí, nunca estuviste deacuerdo con que algunos de los chicos más grande se acostaran con las menorcitas, te parecía que se pasaban, y por eso ahora lo ocultas. No te gusta contradecirte y que tu palabra pierda efecto, ¿no es verdad?  
  
- Hablas de más Zabini- se rió con languidez- Y según tu, ¿con quién estoy andando?  
  
- Uhmm... buena pregunta, ¿será Lisa Cobhar? A decir verdad también yo le tenía muchas ganas pero ya que...  
  
- No, no es ella. Mejor no hables. ¿Qué están haciendo? No me digas que ya hay otra vez... Blaise asintió sonriente. - Las chicas lo consiguieron, ¿por qué crees que los demás muchachos están dejando que se queden a oír la plática?  
  
- Mierda, y pensé que ya estaría en paz.  
  
- ¿No quieres Draco?- ofreció Marie, mucho más dispuesta a darle que a Blaise.  
  
- No.- denegó el ofrecimiento seriamente.  
  
- Si quieres más tarde puedes ir a mi habitación, todavía tenemos mucha.  
  
- ¿Es mi imaginación o Marie se te insinuó?- se burló Blaise al oído del muchacho rubio.- Suertudo.  
  
- Deberían pararle a las pociones ilegales, no sé como hicieron para ingeniárselas y traer más, pero si Dumbledore y Snape los atrapan esta vez las consecuencias serán graves.  
  
- ¡Rodarán cabezas!- festejó a modo de burla, Zabini. En sus ojos enrojecidos ya se podía leer el efecto que estaba haciendo lo recientemente ingerido.  
  
- Ya me costó el puesto de prefecto, ahora puede ser la expulsión. No quiero arriesgarme a eso por una idiotez.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te quieres mantener limpio Dragoncito? Si recuerdo que antes que tu querido padrinito nos encontrara te gustaba tanto como a nosotros. - notablemente enfadado por lo que había dicho, Draco lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa con fuerza.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no se lo digas a nadie.- lo soltó con un empujón.- No se puede hablar contigo en ese estado. ¡Y no me llames Dragoncito!  
  
- Es cierto, no quieres que sepan que Snape es tu padrino, yo en tu lugar lo aprovecharía mejor. ¿En verdad no quieres?- le acercó un poco de la sustancia azulada.  
  
- Al diablo Zabini, de ahora en más necesitaré pensar claro y no que mis neuronas mueran de a  
  
miles por segundo. Sabes mejor que yo lo que nos espera.- agravó más su voz y Zabini se puso serio.  
  
- ¿Dices del señor oscuro? Ah, mi papá me mandó una carta hace un par de días, las cosas de ponen buenas.- se frotó ambas manos.  
  
- Según desde qué bando estés hablado Zabini, por lo pronto no quiero ser el sirviente de nadie.- comentó con la mirada perdida.  
  
- ¿Piensas oponerte a lo que tu padre diga? - abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Draco no le contestó nada.  
  
* * *  
  
El invierno se pronunciaba más, las capas de nieve habían cubierto por completo el terreno exterior del castillo, las prácticas de quidditch se encontraban suspendida por el frío, y aunque aún estaba permitido, muy pocos se arriesgaban a salir. Para entonces, la mayoría de los alumnos optaba por salir de clases e ir directamente a su sala común, donde se estaba mucho más cómodo y abrigado que en cualquier otro lugar del castillo.  
  
Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, ese viejo cacharro cada vez andaba peor, no era para nada confiable, se paraba de a veces y tenías que darle unos golpecitos para que andara de nuevo. El tiempo transcurría muy lento, demasiado para ella. ¿Cuánto más debería esperar?  
  
- Deja en paz ese reloj, por mucho que lo mires el tiempo irá más rápido, por lo contrario, parecerá que no transcurre nunca. - dijo Hermione, que sentada frente al fuego leía un nuevo libro algo pequeño para los que usualmente solía tener.  
  
- Ya sé, ¿estás estudiando? - preguntó Ginny, acercándose y tomando asiento junto ella.  
  
- Por quién me tomas, esta vez solo leo una novela. ¿Por qué no lees algo para matar el tiempo?- Ginny negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Nahh.. me gusta leer pero eso me tensiona más, no sirve de mucho. ¿Es una novela romántica? "Dónde busqué un corazón"- leyó el título.- Ja, muy empalagoso.  
  
- No tanto, lo tenía olvidado en mi baúl, tu hermano me lo regaló cuando cumplí quince y nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para leerlo. Pero está bueno.  
  
-Uhm...  
  
- Si estás tan aburrida cómo es que no estás con Luna.-recomendó sin interrumpir su lectura.  
  
- Estuve con ella hace un rato, pero tuvo que irse a su club de encantamientos... ya sabes- miró nuevamente su reloj, no había pasado más de tres minutos.  
  
- ¿Y se puede saber qué esperas? Te veo extraña, algo alegre, ¿no será que tienes un novio y no nos has dicho nada? - le pellizcó una mejilla juguetonamente.  
  
- No, ¡qué dices Mione! para nada...- bajó la mirada buscando consuelo en sus zapatos por única vez, tenía tantas ganas de contárselo a alguien que si insistía más iba a hacerlo, aunque pensándolo nuevamente, Hermione no la comprendería. Y Luna ya estaba sospechando algo al igual que ella, no sabía con certeza cuanto más podría ocultarlo.- ¿Harry y Ron no han venido aún?  
  
- Tenían adivinaciones, pero ya se están tardando...- admitió.- ¿No son esas Lavender y Parvati? -señaló la pelirroja hacia uno de los extremos de la sala común, dos chicas entablando una acalorada conversación con otras chicas más.- ¿No comparten clases con ellos?  
  
- Que raro entonces...  
  
El retrato de la señora gorda que cubría la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió, dejando entrar a Dean, Ron y Harry, este último no tenía muy buen rostro, se veía algo pálido y sudoroso.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede a Harry?- preguntó Ginny al percatarse, Hermione dejó su libro y ayudó a Ron para sentar a Harry en un lugar caliente junto a fuego.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó Ron? - preguntó Hermione, bastante preocupada por su amigo.  
  
- Venimos de la enfermería, a final de nuestra clase de adivinación Harry tuvo un accidente...- Ron miró a su amigo, inseguro de sí debía seguir hablando o no.  
  
- Mi cicatriz me dolió de nuevo.- aseguró el moreno con voz profunda, Ginny, que no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba se volvió para preguntar, por el rostro de Hermione sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Estaba enterada de las veces que Harry se había desmayado o convulsionado en clases por dolores extraños pero no sabía a que atribuirlos.  
  
- ¿Y estás bien?- preguntó, Harry y Ron la miraron como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia hasta entonces.  
  
- Sí... solo que esperaba que mi cicatriz no molestara tan pronto, no es una buena señal... - admitió claramente perturbado.-  
  
- Debemos ir y decirle a Dumbledore.  
  
- Ron tiene razón Harry, vamos ya mismo a decírselo. - coincidió Hermione muy decidida.  
  
La alarma del reloj de Ginny comenzó a sonar, detuvo el sonido, ya era la hora.  
  
- Ve Ginny, ¿no habías estado esperando? - dijo Hermione al notar que la pelirroja dudaba de marcharse.  
  
- Pero...- se mordió el labio.- No puedo dejarlos en algo así...  
  
- Ginny no dejes que esto afecte tus cosas, es suficiente conque tenga que arrastrar a Hermione y Ron en esto. - finalmente Harry la convenció, no con sus palabras, sino con su semi sonrisa y mirada intensa. Era sin duda un muchacho muy fuerte para tener solo diecisiete años, admirable.  
  
- Está bien, cuídate Harry.- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.  
  
_---------_--------------_---------_---------------_---------------_-------- ----------_------  
  
Empujó la puerta pesada, cada vez daba más trabajo abrirla.  
  
- Como supuestamente nadie viene a esta aula no la mantienen, que no te extrañe que en un par de semanas sea imposible entrar otra vez. ¿Por qué tardaste?- dijo a modo de saludo el muchacho, de pie junto a una amplia ventana de vidrio. Él la había estado esperando como de costumbre, por más que tratara no llegaría antes a sus encuentros.  
  
- La sala común de Slytherin está apenas a unos metros de aquí, estamos en desventajas teniendo en cuenta que yo tengo que bajar corriendo desde la torre de Gryffindor, ¿no te haz puesto a pensar en eso?  
  
El rubio asintió despreocupadamente.  
  
- No deberías tardar más de quince minutos, pero te tardaste unos diez más... - dijo controlando con su reloj de pulsera.  
  
- Mi reloj está mal- se aproximó a la ventana dando golpecitos en el mismo.- Demonios...- Draco sonrió y a modo de saludo le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- ¿Viste esto?- propinó golpecitos en el vidrio. Ginny se puso en puntitas de pie para ver mejor, una inconmensurable cantidad de nieve había cubierto la mayor parte de los exteriores, seguramente llegaría a ser un metro de nieve.- No entiendo por qué Dumbledore no lo quita con magia.  
  
- Es más bello así, ¿no crees?- le sonrió con picardía, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho con algo de nerviosismo, apenas si se estaba acostumbrando a su relación. Este la tomó por la cintura para tenerla más cerca.  
  
- ¿Más que esta pelirroja? No lo creo.- la besó suavemente.-Aún así me molesta no poder jugar quidditch por esta tonta nieve.  
  
- Ya no reproches tanto...- lo trajo hacia ella para seguir besándolo, separandose y retomando el contacto en su mejilla, subiendo por el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
- Me asusta...- balbuceó.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?- se detuvo instintivamente al oírlo, más la distancia entre ambos no se hizo  
  
mayor. Draco la miró sorprendido, no había esperado ser oído.  
  
- Esto, depender tanto de alguien.- la abrazó más fuerte y besó su cabeza.  
  
- Uhm... a mí me gusta, pero puede ser que acabe por hacer mal...  
  
Hubo silencio, la nieve comenzaba a precipitarse nuevamente en un espectáculo muy bello, casi tanto que parecía irreal, muy de ensueño, muy perfecto.  
  
- Pero aún así vale la pena.- dijo Ginny con voz algo ronca, colgándose del dialogo anterior. Draco no comprendió enseguida, su rostro ceñudo así se lo informó, tuvo que hacer memoria para saber a qué se refería.  
  
- Ah... es cierto.- acreditó con algo de banalidad, estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, muy distraído.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo malo? Noto que estás algo despistado, ¿te preocupa algo?- inquirió la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Uhm? No... bueno...- lentamente la giró para abrazarla por la espalda.- Intentaba recordar si alguna vez me sentí tan tranquilo a pesar de todo lo negativo que pudiera estar sucediendo.  
  
- No sé si sentirme halagada o preocupada, ¿quieres decirme que algo malo te está sucediendo? Porque si es eso yo puedo...  
  
- No creo que puedas ayudarme más que ahora...- musitó, apartándose un poco. Inesperadamente Ginny volteó hasta quedar frente a frente, algo en sus ojos le indicaban que las cosas no andaban muy bien del todo.  
  
- ¿Me vas a explicar qué sucede?  
  
- Recibí una carta de mi madre... - por la frialdad que veía en él al hablar de su madre y la amargura, inquirió que quizás algo muy malo sucedía, algo con respecto a ese asunto de que una guerra estaba cerca y el pequeño detalle de que sus padres eran declarados mortífagos.  
  
- A Harry le dolió su cicatriz hoy.- comentó dudosa.- Eso significa que ya- sabes-quien está cerca o algo así. Dime si voy por el lado correcto y esto tiene que ver con lo que te preocupa.  
  
El sonrió amargamente.  
  
- Más lista que bonita, increíble.  
  
- No exageres, solo adivino, ¿y qué es lo que dice esa carta?- preguntó con seriedad.  
  
- No lo sé- admitió despreocupado.- No la he leído pero no es necesario, sé bien lo que esa carta dice.- ¿Puedo verla yo?  
  
- La tengo en mi habitación.  
  
- Puedes traerla entonces.  
  
Draco lo meditó por un momento, instante en el que una nueva propuesta surcó su cabeza.  
  
- Mejor vamos por ella.- dijo, sin esperar una respuesta o reacción la tomó por una brazo y la condujo hasta la salida, abriéndose paso por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras.- ¿Perdón?! Escuché un "vamos", o sea plural???  
  
- Eso dije.  
  
- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!- intentó frenarlo, pero él era más alto, más fuerte, y la puerta de entrada a la sala común de Slytherin estaba a dos metros de sus narices.  
  
- ¿No es obvio? Mortis - el trecho húmedo se abrió enseguida , y cuando menos lo esperó ya tenía un pie en la sala común enemiga. Él se veía divertido de ver como Ginny con su poca fuerza intentaba, en vano, resistirse.  
  
- No me hagas estoooo!!- pidió con ojos suplicantes. El muchacho le pidió con la mirada que no se preocupara tanto, aunque lo que hacía parecía un suicidio, debía confiar en él.  
  
- Listo.- la soltó.- No hay nadie Gin, casi todos están con Snape y la profesora Sprout en ese tonto taller de plantas y pociones medicinales para poder sumar puntos de nota en herbología, no se nos dan como a los hufflepuff supongo. No creo que vuelvan hasta tarde.  
  
Era cierto, la sala común estaba completamente vacía a excepción por unos dos niños de primero que ni siquiera los habían visto llegar. Quizás era al ver todo tan vacío, o debido a que los muros y el techo eran de piedra, o solo por saber que ese era el punto de reunión de quien sabe cuantos Slytherin, porque ella sintió que la temperatura bajó más aún al entrar. Quizás no era solo su imaginación, Draco se acomodó enseguida su bufanda que hasta entonces solo había colgado inofensivamente de su cuello, la tomó por el mismo brazo y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera.Un nuevo pasillo les marcó el camino, este más angosto e iluminado por lámparas verdes que colgaban de cadenas, caminaron por el estrecho y doblaron hacia la izquierda, donde comenzaban las habitaciones de hombres. Casi en la quinta o sexta puerta, Draco la abrió para que ambos entrasen.  
  
La habitación era bastante espaciosa, estaba prevista del mismo espacio que la habitación de su hermano Ron en la casa de Gryffindor, con la gran ventaja de que esta solo se veía dotada en una cama. ¿Los Slytherins además tenían esa ventaja de contar con piezas individuales? Malditos afortunados...  
  
- ¿Esta es tu habitación? - preguntó Ginny, incrédula aún.- Digo... ¿es para ti solo?  
  
- Claro, no esperarás que comparta mi cuarto con alguien más ¿o sí? - inquirió con una sonrisa burlona. Draco enseguida adivinó por su rostro molesto que de hecho ella si pensaba eso.- ¿No haz notado que la casa de Slytherin tiene menos alumnos que las otras? Que no se te haga raro el ver los cuartos individuales, los Ravenclaw también los tienen.  
  
- No quiero saber cómo es que tu sabes eso...- Draco le sonrió abiertamente y con un deje de picardía en sus ojos grisáceos. Junto a la cama, un mueble algo antiguo y muy hermoso tallado en madera llamó su atención, Draco se acercó y de uno de los cajones sacó la carta, que como había especificado, estaba cerrada aún.  
  
- ¿No hay problema si la leo?- consultó antes Ginny, el muchacho negó con la cabeza. Ginny retrocedio y se sentó en la cama, abriendo el sobre. - Que extraño... solo dice, "2 de Diciembre, prepara tus cosas." ¿Qué es lo que tu madre intenta decir con eso?- quiso saber, asustada.  
  
- Que específica, es mañana... - dijo para sí, se volvió a ella.- Quiere decir que va a venir por mí mañana, va a sacarme del colegio por un tiempo para mi iniciación. Era lógico, no esperaba ver a mi padre... no lo he visto desde que está prófugo... el ministerio le pisa los talones y él vuelve a desaparecer...  
  
- No tenía idea de ello, pensaba que estaba en contacto con ustedes, incluso Sirius encontraba el tiempo para comunicarse con Harry.  
  
- No creo que el factor "tiempo" sea el problema, mi madre estará al tanto de sus cosas supongo... pero el nunca encontraría digno de sí dedicarme un minuto de tu "tiempo" para escribirme... Sin contar de que sería sospechoso, desde luego.  
  
- Uhm...- murmuró Ginny con algo de pena.- Pero de todas formas, qué diablos quiere decir con eso de iniciación?? No... - abrió los ojos con alarma.- ¡No querrás decirme que vas a ser mortífago!  
  
- Es lo que mi familia quiere y siempre ha querido. - replicó con tono lúgubre.  
  
- No te pregunté eso.- se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.- Quiero saber qué piensas tu Draco, ¿quieres ser mortífago o no?  
  
- No- respondió enseguida.- No quiero ser títere de nadie, pero mi ellos esperan que lo sea... no te preocupes, yo lo solucionaré, te prometo que aunque las cosas se pongan malas, aún así buscaré que estemos juntos.  
  
- ¿Me lo prometes?- el muchacho se arqueó y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
- Te lo juro, y la palabra de un Malfoy vale más de lo que crees.  
  
- No me importan los Malfoy, solo quiero tu palabra, la palabra de Draco que es en quien confío.  
  
- La tienes. - Ginny sonrió, algo asustada, pero ambos estaban asustados, quién no lo estaba en esos días. Intentando aligerar las cosas echó un vistazo al rededor.  
  
- Todo aquí está un poco desordenado, ¿los elfos no limpian?  
  
- En la mañana... de todas formas esta habitación nunca está del todo limpia si eso quieres saber.- Cerró los libros en su cama y los apiló, mientras él los acomodaba Ginny volvió a tomar asiento en su cama.  
  
- Se parece a las habitaciones de chicos de Gryffindor, pero Harry y Ron deben compartirla con tres chicos más (ya sabes... Neville, Seamus y Dean Thomas). La cama de Harry está por aquí, irónicamente en la misma dirección que la tuya.- sin embargo, y por mucho que ella riera, él no lo encontró tan divertido. Con un ruido fuerte terminó por acomodar el último libro.- No quiero saber cómo es que tu sabes donde está la cama de Potter, así que por favor omite detalles que luego me hagan querer matar a alguien.  
  
- Eres celoso, ¿lo sabes?- sin respuesta alguna el chico se recostó en su propia cama, acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de Ginny.  
  
- Tengo motivos suficiente, y más ahora que no estaré aquí por un tiempo.  
  
Silencio. El rostro de la pelirroja había perdido su energía y vitalidad en forma casi instantánea.  
  
- ¿Cuándo vas volver?- Draco negó con la cabeza. - Pero al menos ¿nos mantendremos en contacto verdad?- le preguntó, acariciándole el cabello.- Por supuesto.- Ginny sonrió, esperaba que así fuera.  
  
* * *  
  
Sintió gran turbación cuando un movimiento de su hombro causado por alguien más la obligaron abrir un ojo primero, luego el otro, y los volvió a cerrar para dormir. Ahora era una voz, claro que reconocía esa voz, cómo no hacerlo. Abrió ambos ojos al entrar en conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Se sentó en la cama bruscamente.  
  
- Dios...- lamentó con voz ronca.- Me quedé dormida...  
  
- Es lo que trataba de explicarte.- reprochó Draco, aparentemente él también acababa de despertar, aún permanecía acostado junto a ella, con cara de sueño y el cabello ligeramente desordenado, se veía muy tierno e inofensivo de esa manera.  
  
- Me tengo que ir, ¿es muy tarde?- chequeó su reloj, finalmente había pasado, se habia detenido del todo cerca de las dos de la mañana.  
  
- No tanto, la sala común debe estar vacía aún, es mejor que te vayas ahora.- coincidieron que eso era lo mejor, se puso de pie y trató de acomodar su uniforme todo arrugado, tanto o más que el de Draco mismo, ¿cómo era posible que se quedara dormida en una habitación ajena? No recordaba en qué momento lo habría hecho, para su "fortuna" iba a ser la segunda vez que iba a clases con el uniforme y su túnica hecha un desastre total. No iba a ser agradable aguantar todas las bromas pesadas que le harían al respecto.  
  
Al salir como él había prometido, la sala estaba más solitaria que en la tarde anterior, todavía quedaba ese mal sabor de boca que la estaba torturando, él se iría en un par de horas, y no había nada que hacer para impedirlo. Se le oprimió el corazón, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo aquello.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta de salida, que bajo la misma contraseña se abrió.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos a ver antes de que te vayas? Por favor, quiero despedirme de ti.- argumentó algo cohibida. Iba a darle una respuesta, pero movimiento y voces comenzaron a llegar desde la sala común, no debía dejar que nadie la viera.- Claro.- se agachó y entre una media sonrisa le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de que ella se fuera corriendo. Por alguna razón sintió que el corazón se había ido en ese pequeño beso.  
  
* * *  
  
- Ginny, ¿vas a desayunar?- preguntó Neville extrañado desde la mesa de Gryffindor, al ver que Ginny acababa de hacer presencia en ella. No se veía bien, estaba conciente de ello, a penas había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para cepillarse el cabello y arreglarse un poco la ropa, nada más.  
  
- A decir verdad sí, estoy famélica.- cayó pesadamente en una silla junto a la de Longbottom. Neville sonrió por el comentario y volvió a su desayuno.- Neville, ¿no haz visto a mi hermano Ron, y a Hermione?... tampoco Harry está por aquí... ¿sucedió algo?- preguntó palideciendo casi por completo al ver en la expresión del chico que había acertado.  
  
- ¿No te enteraste? Raro, casi todo el mundo lo sabe a estas alturas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó Neville? ¡Habla! ¿Harry y mi hermano están bien? O Hermione... ¿que pasó?- interrogó con los ojos acuosos y una expresión fría en sus facciones.  
  
- Fue Harry, anoche... fue muy extraño a decir verdad. - hizo una pausa, al parecer, tratando de recordar claramente.- Nos hizo despertar a la medianoche con sus gritos, parecía tener pesadillas, algo sucedía con su cicatriz, le dolía mucho al parecer porque tenía ambas manos presionadas sobre frente.  
  
Ginny abrió más sus ojos llorosos, despavorida.  
  
-¿ El está bien, Neville?  
  
- Eso creo, está en la enfermería. Ron y Hermione le hacen compañía desde anoche pe... ¿a donde vas Ginny?- preguntó cuando, a gran velocidad, la pelirroja desaparecía por la puerta del comedor.- ¡Ginny no vas a poder verlo! Seamus y yo... no pudimos.  
  
Era caso perdido, la chica ya había despegado rumbo a la enfermería sin escuchar explicaciones ni advertencias. Tan testaruda como todos los Weasley.- ¡Ginny!- exclamó su hermano Ron al verla llegar corriendo, agitada se detuvo ante la puerta de la enfermería, cerrada; Ron se encontraba afuera en el pasillo, por lo visto no lo habrían dejado entrar, y su rostro fatigado le indicaban que estaría ahí desde la noche anterior.  
  
- Ron..ahg... cómo... ahg... está... Harry??- preguntó con agitación, la respiración entrecortada era exagerada, parecía que sus pulmones saldrían por su boca de un instante a otro.  
  
Ron la tomó por lo hombros para tranquilizarla, y la miró fijamente.  
  
- Ya... gracias. ¡Qué pasó con Harry! ¿Dónde está Hermione?  
  
- Adentro, Harry está bien, no fue nada serio. Dumbledore acaba de irse, dice que esas pesadillas son como las de siempre, solo que provocan mucho cansancio a Harry. Madam Pomfrey le dio una poción para dormir sin soñar... ya sabes- se encogió de hombros con el rostro triste- para que logre descansar un poco. Hermione está adentro, lo acompañó toda la noche. Yo tuve que quedarme afuera, ¿pero donde estabas tu? Fui a tu cuarto y no te encontré.  
  
- Est... en... la biblioteca.- inventó rápidamente- Me dormí estudiando.  
  
- Con razón te ves tan mal...- comentó.  
  
- Tu no te ves mucho mejor Ronald Weasley.- rebatió con sorna. Ron solo asintió tajantemente.  
  
- Como sea... estas pesadillas son de las peores, dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿De la peores? ¿Y cuáles son esas?  
  
- Para Harry lo son, ha soñado una y otra vez sobre la muerte de sus padres, cada vez es más vívido, anoche se sobrepasó.  
  
- Pobre Harry... debe ser muy duro para él, ver como ese maldito mató a sus padres.  
  
- Además...- presionó los puños con furia creciente.  
  
- ¿Además qué Ron?  
  
- Esos malditos Slytherin, esta mañana he visto que se iban unos cuantos de último curso, se rumorea que ya-sabes.-quien los ha llamado para una especie de iniciación como mortífagos... ¿puedes creerlo? Y Dumbledore los ha dejado irse, todos han puesto un pretexto más tonto que el anterior, por supuesto que Dumbledore se dio cuenta pero no entiendo por qué no hizo nada.  
  
- ¿Slytherins? ¿De quienes precisamente estás hablando Ron? - preguntó con voz trémula y confusa. Por suerte Ron no se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y cambio de actitud tan repentina.  
  
- Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott los más obvios... y Malfoy por supuesto, lo he visto marcharse hace un rato.  
  
- ¿Dices que ya se fue?- inquirió turbada, entonces su hermano sí se percató de que algo andaba mal.  
  
- Sí... ¿pero por qué te preocupas tanto? Era bastante obvio en Malfoy, ¿o acaso esperabas  
  
que de pronto se hiciera uno de los buenos?- comenzó a levantar la voz.- Todos en esa familia son así, no sé si sabías que Bellatrix Lestrange es su tía...  
  
- Ron no me grites...- pidió con la mirada fija en el aire.- Y Percy resultó ser un maldito bastardo pero no por eso yo también lo soy...  
  
El ya se había marchado, y sin decir adiós.  
  
Nota: quizás este romance se está desarrollando muy rápido, quién sabe... pero si lo retrazo más no lograré enfocarme en la parte más impactante de la historia, ¿me comprenden? De todas formas no estoy satisfecha.  
  
Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, amo a Draco y quiero mucho a Ginny por eso estoy tratando de que esta historia contenga reflejado todo mi cariño hacia estos personajes.  
  
Dedico este capitulo a mis dos mejores amigas, Mariana y Ada Luz, gracias chicas por apoyarme en todo momento, son una gran inspiración para mi. 


	4. Y no estás aqui

Capítulo cuarto: "Y no estás aquí..."  
  
Incluso este lugar, el cuarto de Hermione, y estando en su compañía, donde más a gusto me siento, no puedo estar tranquila. Me encuentro devastada, como si eso bastara para explicar cuan mal estoy.  
La causa, es simple, te extraño, te extraño muchísimo, tanto que no sé cuanto más pueda resistir. Era verdad, en estos momentos lo recuerdo, asusta tanto depender de otra persona... me siento afligida, preocupada, aterrorizada, porque los rostros deprimidos ya se han expandido como epidemia; y no sé de ti, no sé qué estarás pasando ahora.  
No pude despedirme, quizás eso sea lo que más me mortifica, o que no te hayas comunicado conmigo cuando es lo que me prometiste, me da temor pensar que romperás una promesa como esa porque entonces no sé si puedas mantener las más difíciles de cumplir.  
Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, te amo, es enserio. Y yo que pensaba que esto iba a quedar como esos cortos romances de adolescencia, parece que no, ¿qué pensarás al respecto? Pero no me miento, realmente estoy enamorada de ti y esto va más allá cualquier cosa.  
Han pasado semana y media semanas, hace frío (mucho en verdad) y la navidad se acerca, pronto tendré que volver a casa para las celebraciones y estoy segura de que entonces ya no podré saber nada de ti.  
  
Hermione estaba tan pensativa como ella, no lo notó enseguida, en forma egoísta solo en su mente oscilaban sus propios problemas. Pero lo notó, la muchacha de largo cabello castaño y rizado tenía algo, un no sé qué en sus facciones, su preocupación se distorsionaba en dolor y eso se hacía visible a leguas, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado? Ella era prácticamente su mejor amiga, ahora además pesaba el cargo de conciencia.  
Mione leía, sentada en su cama al igual que Ginny (aunque esta en realidad más bien estaba acostada), la nueva edición del diario El Profeta; recientemente la pelirroja había descubierto una imagen en movimiento que mostraba las ruinas de una construcción en la portada.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata esto?- señaló la fotografía. Hermione reaccionó como si acabase de ser despertada de un transe con la voz de Ginny.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?- giró el periódico para ver la imagen claramente.- Un ataque, los vasallos de Voldemort destruyeron la casa de Fudge y de otros hombres importantes en el ministerio, no es que sea muy grave, creo que no hay muertos; solamente lo consideran una advertencia como que algo peor va a venir. A decir verdad yo creo lo mismo.  
  
- Deprimente, me siento tan impotente en este tipo de situaciones...  
  
- Se aproxima una guerra muy cruenta...- murmuró con la mirada perdida.- ¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
  
- Me temo que sí.  
Advirtió que los ojos que Hermione se aguaban lentamente. - No es el momento indicado, soy muy imprudente...- se llevó ambas manos al rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El ejemplar de El Profeta quedó olvidado en el piso, y Ginny se acercó para recoger en sus brazos a su amiga que ahora lloraba silenciosamente.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas Hermione? Algo te sucede, cuéntamelo por favor, sea lo que sea te ayudaré a sobrellevarlo, te lo juro... Hermione.  
  
- No Ginny, no... es algo estúpido y no sé como puedo estar pensando en eso ahora, no tiene importancia. Mejor dejo de llorar.- pero a pesar de eso, no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo por cumplir sus palabras, se abrazó más fuerte a su joven amiga y lloró con más intensidad, dando a entender a Ginny que estaba descargando todo el dolor acumulado de semanas o quien sabe cuanto tiempo más.  
  
- Mione por favor, tienes que decirme que te pasa para que pueda ayudarte, no soporto verte así.- Ginny se separó y fue limpiando las lágrimas acumuladas en las ahora empapadas y sonrojadas mejillas de Hermione. La respiración de la chica iba volviendo a la normalidad, comenzaba a tranquilizar.  
  
- Es Harry... ¿Ginny es verdad que ya no estás interesado en él? ¡Por favor tengo que saberlo! La pura verdad, por favor, la pura verdad.- tenía sus ojos castaños clavados con obstinación en los de ella.  
  
- La pura verdad es que no Hermione, Harry no me interesa desde hace algún tiempo ya, estoy... interesada en otra persona.  
  
- ¿En quién?- preguntó, claramente sorprendida.  
  
- Nah... un muchacho de Ravenclaw, nada más, un imposible porque tiene novia, pero no es importante. Aún así Luna me está ayudando.- mintió.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Harry, tiene que ver con lo que te sucede, supongo...  
  
- Él me gusta, mucho, quiero decir creo que lo amo, pero no...- se le enrojecieron las mejillas.- ¡Pero es algo insensato! Más ahora, no puedo...  
  
- ¡No, no lo es! No es insensato Hermione!! Es fantástico!!! ¿A él le gustas? - la chica tardó en contestar, pero la respuesta fue un tímido asentir de cabeza.- ¡¿Entonces cuál es el problema?! Es grandioso estar enamorada, te puedo jurar eso, - el entusiasmo creciente en Ginny la hacían casi dar saltos en la cama.  
  
- Me da envidia- se secó las lágrimas con la palma de una de sus manos- que puedas pensar con tanta ligereza, pero yo no, mi conciencia me mata. Además Harry no me ha estado prestando mucha atención que digamos, me esquiva y trata fríamente desde hace casi un mes, cuando me besó y yo le dije que era un error y que no sentía más que una intensa amistad por él. Mentí, tuve mucho miedo de perderte como mi amiga Ginny, y de causar problemas, y aún temo.  
  
- De perder mi amistad eso no lo deberías temer más, yo siempre seré tu amiga Mione, pase lo que pase, y créeme, pasará mucho. Ya sé...- bajó la mirada con preocupación.- puede que solo sea una niña tonta, que se toma todo con ligereza como dices...  
  
- No, Ginny, disculpa no es lo que quise decir...  
  
- No importa, yo sí lo pienso,- le sonrió con algo de pesar.- pero mi vida no ha sido tan feliz como crees, no pienses que no agradezco el amor que mis padres y mis hermanos me dan, y nunca me faltó lo verdaderamente importante durante mi niñez; pero en el ámbito personal siempre he tenido ese gran problema de sentirme a menos, no resalto en nada, ni un solo premio, no soy prefecta ni la mejor de mi clase, nunca he sido muy popular y tengo los amigos en cantidades justas. Es mi vida, no creas que me quejo, pero si hay algo que he aprendido es que si la oportunidad de tener un poco de felicidad está latente, hay que exprimirla y aferrarse a ella. ¿Me entiendes? Y ahora tienes esta oportunidad de ser amada y amar y veo que la desperdicias, ¿cómo crees que debo de reaccionar? Hermione ¡pensé que eras más inteligente y menos racional!  
  
Unos golpecitos torpes llegaron desde la puerta, obligando a Hermione a enderezarse y limpiar su rostro de cualquier nota visible de que había estado llorando.  
  
- Pase.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Parvati?- preguntó Hermione secándose las lágrimas con la palma de su mano.  
  
- Tu hermano y tu ex-novio están abajo en la sala común y pide que bajen, háganlo de una vez porque no quiero tener que subir nuevamente...- contestó con sorna.  
  
- Si, en un momento.- respondió Ginny. Ginny, con gran energía y vigorosidad, saltó sobre la cama y al piso nuevamente llevando de un jalón a Hermione consigo.  
  
- Ginny, despacio que hay tiempo. - reprochó cariñosamente la mayor.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? ¿Con Harry allí abajo? De ninguna manera, yo que tu me apresuraría. - y aumentó la velocidad, perdiéndose a través del pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede con Ginny? - preguntó Ron, totalmente mareado cuando su hermana menor pasó por su lado a velocidad match 5.  
  
- Trata de sobreponerse llevando una actitud positiva.- explicó Hermione, como si acabara de deducirlo. Ron desvió su mirada por donde se había perdido su hermana menor, e hizo un largo silencio antes de contestar.  
  
- Si tan solo todos fueran tan listos como ella. Últimamente no he visto una cara feliz en todo Hogwarts.  
  
- Tu hermana es muy especial Ronald, si tan solo se lo dijeran a menudo, seguramente ella se lo creería.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que es muy especial! Es una Weasley después de todo.  
  
- Oh no, comienza la hora del orgullo familiar por Ronald Weasley, ¿no vas a narrarme esa vieja historia de tu tío abuelo Edgar de nuevo, o sí amorcito?- se colgó de su brazo.  
  
- Chistosa, mejor vamos a comer.-le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza antes de encaminarse.  
  
- Hay cierto aire de excitación, ¿no notas lo diferente Ron?- preguntó Hermione al llegar al gran comedor. Cuchicheos incesantes se asimilaban al sonido de un enjambre de avispas en primavera, curioso.  
  
- Sí, vamos a preguntarle a Harry qué sucede.- desde la mesa de Gryffindor Ginny hacía señas con la mano para indicarles que se sentaran con ella y con Harry, que desde una actitud más pasiva pedía lo mismo.  
El pelirrojo y la chica ocuparon los lugares disponibles frente a Ginny y el muchacho de lentes. Desde su inocente pero observadora posición, Ginny no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo de Hermione al estar con Harry, ni la tensión que había entre ambos. ¿Es que había estado tan retraída en su propio desliz amoroso como para no notarlo antes? ¿Y Ron, acaso él no lo notaba? Si lo había hecho, entonces lo disimulaba muy bien. Aunque recientemente el año anterior Ginny había descubierto que su hermano no era tan tonto como parecía, minuciosamente él espiaba para sí y sabía fingir bien, engañaba con facilidad cuando se lo proponía seriamente. Pero claro, él no se tomaba las cosas con seriedad muy a menudo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa que todos están tan bulliciosos?- quiso saber Hermione.  
  
- Se rumorea sobre un nuevo baile de navidad.- explicó Harry con algo de sequedad.  
  
- Solo especulan, no hemos tenido un baile de navidad desde nuestro cuarto año, y eso fue solo una excusa para socializar con los estudiantes de las otras casas.  
  
- Oh cierto... recuerdo como "socializaste" con Vicky esa noche...- exclamó  
  
- Quiere decir hermanito, que por lógica, si en su cuarto año tuvieron baile, en su quinto año tuvieron baile, en su sexto año hubo baile, entonces por deducción, este año habrá baile también.  
  
- Aún así no entiendo Ginny, por qué tienen esa fascinación por complicar las cosas. - dijo a regañadientes el pelirrojo.  
  
Dumbledore se paró de su asiento en la tarima, y llamó la atención de sus estudiantes. Parvati Patil saltó de su asiento y golpeó en la mesa para hacer callar a sus compañeros.  
  
- Aquí viene.- predijo Harry.  
  
- Alumnos, solo un minuto para hacerles un anuncio. - "se los dije, de los dije" repetía incesantemente Lavender.- Como pueden ver, la navidad está cerca, y ante tales sucesos que estamos viviendo lo más recomendable sería enviarlos a sus casas a pasar con sus familias una fecha tan importante como puede ser esta.  
  
- Ohhh...- se escuchó a nivel general de protesta. Reiniciaron los rumores algo molestos.  
  
- Pero.- todos hicieron silencio repentinamente.- Como se me han acercado alumnos durante todo el año pidiéndomelo, y visto que el baile fue más fuerte que el aire depresivo vivido en los últimos días, tanto como para hacer renacer el entusiasmo fresco y encantador de los jóvenes, la profesora McGonagall y yo hemos quedado deacuerdo tras discutir que el baile de Navidad se realizará este año también.  
  
Vítores y hurras se alzaron entusiasmados a lo largo de las cuatro mesas en el salón.  
  
- Aunque claro, este año estarán deacuerdo conmigo cuando digo que no solo los alumnos de cuarto en adelante pueden asistir, los menores también lo tienes permitido.- más entusiasmo por parte de los menores.- Así que ya saben, inviten a esa persona especial en quien pensaron durante todo el año, y mucha suerte.  
  
- ¿Creen que si invito a esa chica de Hufflepuff que está allá junto a Terry Bott me dirá que sí?- consultó Ron esperanzado, señalando a una bonita muchacha de cabello claro con un llamativo mechón rosado.  
Silencio, absolutamente nadie había contestado su pregunta.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Me escucharon? Harry...-agitó una mano frente a los ojos de su mejor amigo, que al parecer se había perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Eh? Me... me voy a dormir, estoy cansado por la práctica de quidditch.- atisbó a decir nervioso, se puso de pie largándose de ahí.  
  
- Pero si hoy no hubo práctica, ¿qué le sucede?- preguntó a Hermione, ella no le contestó, solo encogió sus hombros y escondió su rostro de Ron.- ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny por qué estás tan callada?  
  
- ¿Uhm?- se sobresaltó, evidentemente también ella había quedado pensativa.- Yo me voy también, a dormir ya saben.- se puso de pie y se marchó con paso acelerado.  
  
- Anda qué esperas...- musitó de malhumor.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- ¿No te vas a ir como ellos Hermione?  
  
- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- enarcó una ceja.  
  
- Para lo que me ayudan.- se volteó sosteniéndose sobre sus codos en la mesa.- ¿Cuál es su problema? No crean que no lo he notado, Harry y tu, ¿qué sucede entre ustedes?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- contestó esquiva.  
  
- Te gusta, lo veo en tus ojos- tomó un trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca con una sonrisita altanera que hizo sonrojar a la chica.  
  
- ¡No inventes! ¡Qué sabes tu!  
  
- También le gustas a él, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres ayuda? A veces Harry puede ser muy estúpido, no puede dejarte escapar así, yo no lo hice y estoy muy orgulloso de ello.  
  
- ¿En... realmente piensas eso Ron?- preguntó con timidez.  
  
- Eres bonita, inteligente, y aunque te enfadas con facilidad eso es mínimo. No eres una chica común Hermione, eres muy especial.  
Inmediatamente los ojos se le aguaban nuevamente.  
  
- No llores, hazme ese favor.- le pidió con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
- Yo solo... gracias Ron, ¿te he dicho últimamente cuánto te quiero?  
  
- Naahh... pero podrías recordármelo si quieres.- entre risas atontas, Hermione se puso de pie y lo jaló por el cuello para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Ahí tienes.- dijo, volviendo a su lugar. Había sido un arrancón impulsivo, atrayendo la atención de varios alumnos, incluso habían logrado apenar al pelirrojo que para entonces tenía las mejillas color carmesí.  
  
- Eso está bien para mí. Le preguntaré a Harry qué es lo que sucede, ¿bien?  
  
- Y yo te presentaré a la chica de Hufflepuff que quieres invitar al baile, por supuesto que no va a resistirse a tus encantos, no lo dudes.  
  
- No lo hacía, solo quería escucharlo de ti.  
  
- Payaso...- Ron le guiñó un ojo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Probablemente no muchos recuerden con exactitud cuál fue el momento justo en que los días de transformaron de rutinas ordinarias a días de terror. Quizás unos cuantos, los menos, piensen que fue instantáneo, que los tomó por sorpresa. Pero otros, los más cautos, quizás los que estábamos más en contacto con la realidad, podemos determinar ahora que todo fue un proceso que paulatinamente desembocó en el gran final.  
Poco a poco las noches se volvían más solitarias y frías, y los días más grises y terroríficamente tranquilos, todos caíamos en cuenta de que cada vez faltaba menos.  
Esa noche, no estoy segura de cuántos lograron dormir y cuántos no, yo no pude, sé que Harry tampoco pudo, lo sentimos en el ambiente, quizás él con más intensidad. Sé que hubo varios que pasaron la noche en vela, acostados en sus camas, inmóviles e intentando no respirar, como queriendo dejar de existir. Otros intentaron distraerse haciendo algún tipo de actividad, como acabar una tarea de herbología o pociones, no estoy segura de que alguien estuviese lo suficientemente loco o fuese tan valiente como para salir de su lecho... si hubo alguno, solo Dios lo sabrá.  
Lo único que quiero decir con esto, es que esa fue una noche de guerra fría, mi noche más solitaria, pensé en muchas personas esa noche, sobre todo en miembros de mi familia. Pero sobre todo pensé en ti, nunca me lo dijiste pero estoy segura de que esa noche la pesadilla comenzó para ti también. Y solo me quedó pedir para que esto acabara pronto...  
A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos, todo se dio tan sorpresivo, pero en el fondo lo sabíamos. El ataque de esa misma noche se conocería más tarde como uno de los más memorables de la historia. Todo, completamente todo el Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas había sido destruido. Cerca de tres mil personas muertas, incluyendo los muggles de una comunidad cercana.  
¿Qué era lo que se pretendía? Muchos perdieron a familiares y conocidos esa noche, entre ellos Neville Longbottom, el caso más cercano y que tocó los corazones de todos, sus padres que se encontraban internados ya estaba muertos, habían sido asesinados cruelmente. No recuerdo que Neville bajara a comer o fuera a clases durante toda la semana siguiente.  
El caso más cercano a nuestra familia fue la muerte del tío abuelo Henry. Ron recibió una carta de mamá dos días después, yo no lo recuerdo, Ron explicó que si lo recordaba aunque vagamente, que lo habíamos conocido cuando éramos niños, yo muy pequeña entonces para acordarme de él. Pero el caso era que quizás a mi no me afectó tanto, puede ser que a mi hermano lo haya tocado un poco porque sí lo recordaba, y después de todo era familia.  
  
Lo siguiente que supimos fue que estábamos invitados a su funeral, pero al no tratarse de un pariente cercano no nos obligaron a asistir; Bill, mamá y papá están dispuestos a ir, los gemelos odian esas cosas tristes así que ni lo pensaron antes de negarse, pero hubo quién si quiso ir. Ese fue mi hermano Ron, extraño, pero él sentía que debía hacerlo, le dijo a Hermione que le había parecido un hombre agradable, que recordaba que le había regalado unos caramelos. En nuestra niñez nunca nos regalaban muchas cosas, menos a Ron, desde mi punto de vista y aunque fuese solo por agradecerle ese pequeño detalle él quería ir. Hermione y Harry aceptaron acompañarlo, pero recuerdo que solo ella pudo, en ese entonces Harry tenía prohibida la salida del colegio.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Su preocupación a veces la absorbía tanto que llegaba a aislarla de la realidad. Primero se iba el sonido, y lo único que quedaba era una profesora frente suyo que movía sus labios pero no emitía palabras. Luego desaparecía la imagen, y solo quedaba volando en sus cavilaciones. Eso solía sucederle, y esa clase de historia de la magia no fue la excepción, al contrario, no parecía ser la única que volaba.  
Sus miedos seguían latentes, lo extrañaba más de lo que era humano aguantar y no tenía noticias suyas. Era exasperante y desgarrados porque Draco le había prometido estar comunicados. Él tenía que regresar pronto, se había marchado un par de semanas atrás, no podía perder tantas clases, Lucius no lo permitiría, ¿cierto?  
Aunque entonces pensó que lo único más importante para Lucius que sus estudios serían sus propios planes y los del Señor Oscuro. Involuntariamente jugaba con una de sus plumas, la agitaba entre sus dedos con nerviosismo, y en un descuido ésta cayó al suelo.  
Como despertándose de un gran transe mental, se dio cuenta de ello y se agachó para buscarla abajo de la mesa.  
  
- ¿Es tuya?- le habló en voz baja una muchacha pecosa, se había agachado antes y tomado su pluma para devolvérsela.  
  
- Eh.. ¡Ah! - quedó estupefacta- Sí, es mía, gracias...  
  
- Eso pensé- le sonrió levemente.- ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?, también estoy sola allá.- señaló uno de los bancos más alejados del salón de clase de Binns. Ni siquiera se había percatado de eso, que estaba sola. Era una Slytherin, no podía olvidar eso, las mujeres de Slytherin tenían fama de ser peores que los muchachos, pero la conocía, ella la había ayudado antes.  
  
- Puedes hacerlo si eso es lo que quieres.- contestó. - Tú eres Mannerly, ¿no?  
  
- Christina,- le extendió la mano, Ginny la estrechó insegura de sí confiar tan rápido era lo correcto. Su voz tenía esa tonalidad melancólica que en cierta forma le recordaron a la de un fantasma, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba angelical, un precioso timbre de voz.  
  
- Virginia Weasley.  
  
- Lo sé, eres hermana del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, ¿no es cierto? Y también de los gemelos, eran muy graciosos cuando estaban aquí.  
  
- Sí, esa soy. Tu me ayudaste en pociones, gracias por eso.- la chica chistó la lengua restándole importancia.  
  
- No te fue de mucha ayuda de todas formas- se encogió de hombros.  
Binns continuó explicando y se produjo un silencio profundo entre ambas.  
  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- Mannerly suavizó su voz, sonaba algo así como el susurro desganado.  
  
- Ssí... supongo.- casi se encogió en su asiento.  
  
- Te ves preocupada, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?  
  
- ¿Qué? No... no, no es nada estoy bien, solo que ya sabes... todo lo que sucede me tiene distraída. - mintió, aunque en cierta forma no todo era mentira.  
  
- Aja... también estoy algo sorprendida por lo que pasó, mi abuela estaba internada en San Mungo cuando todo pasó.  
  
- Oh... lo siento. Yo ni siquiera conocía a este pariente que murió...  
  
- Ella era una mujer muy vivaz para su edad, siempre decía: Christina, si dejas de moverte te paras.  
  
- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?  
  
- Supongo que hizo una referencia a toda su actividad cuando ya era anciana, siempre decía eso, que se moriría el día que se detuviera. Estaba ahí para sus chequeos médicos anuales cuando todo pasó...  
  
- Yo... lo lamento, no sé qué decir...- admitió incómoda.  
  
- No te sientas obligada a darme consuelo, - sonrió.- los Gryffindor son tan corteses...  
  
- Eso creo.  
  
- Pero de todas las cosas solo rescato ese consejo, hacer algo antes que esperar quieta que te llegue la muerte... tomar las riendas en vez de quedarte soportando que todo pase... hacer algo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- suavizó más su voz, como si implícitamente intentase decirle algo.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿No se les hace un poco tarde a ustedes dos?- intervino Bill, al ver que su hermano menor era asfixiado por los calurosos abrazos de su madre.  
  
- Es cierto, señora Weasley Ron y yo tenemos que volver a Hogwarts en este instante.- saltó Hermione como auxiliar.  
  
- Mamá, ya, déjame...- se separó bruscamente el pelirrojo, estaba totalmente despeinado y con el rostro enrojecido por el sofocamiento.  
  
- Ron Weasley, no te veo en casi todo un año y no tendría noticias tuyas sino fuera porque yo te escribo, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga? - se defendió la señora Weasley.  
  
- ¡Pero no me abochornes frente a todos!- reclamó Ron.- Además no creo que este sea un lugar para hacer estas cosas...  
  
- Ron, ya no seas tan escandaloso...- reprochó Hermione con una insipiente sonrisita.  
  
- Hermione...- Ron le lanzó una mirada amenazante.  
  
- Está bien, tienes razón Billie, ya es tarde así que mejor se van, gracias por acompañar a mi hijo Ron, Hermione.  
  
- Ron es un buen amigo.  
  
- Eso me temía.- contestó la señora Weasley como si lo lamentara.- Nosotros nos vamos también, tu padre debe estar esperándonos.  
  
Tras una rápida despedida, Bill, y la señora Weasley los dejaron solos, lo que realmente no era un inconveniente ya que estaban muy cercanos al Londres muggle, donde podían conseguir tomar el autobús noctámbulo para volver a Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Realmente tenemos que irnos ya?- siseó el pelirrojo a medida que avanzaban caminando.-  
  
- ¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Hermione, tomándose de su brazo para poder caminar más juntos.  
  
- No me gusta viajar en el autobús noctángulo, no le hace bien en mi estómago..- siseó Ron. - Además, quiero contarte algo acerca de Harry, si estás dispuesta a escuchar, claro...  
  
- Ah... ¿y?- murmuró con sequedad.  
  
- Fue algo que pasó, no es tu culpa pero creo que tienes que saberlo. - Hermione lo miró extrañada y asintió pidiéndole que prosiguiese.- Hace un par de noches me desperté durante la madrugada por los gritos de Harry, estaba teniendo pesadillas... lo ayudé a levantarse, su cicatriz le dolía mucho, y como ya no pudo volverse a dormir bajamos a la sala común, yo me quedé haciéndole compañía. Estaba muy silencioso...  
  
Flashback.  
  
- Déjame adivinar, tus pesadillas otra vez...- aventuró Ron con cierta palidez en el rostro, y era que le incomodaba tanto hablar del tema.  
Harry, sentado apenas a unos centímetros suyos, parecía más alejado que solo eso, como si se encontrase en otro mundo totalmente diferente al que Ron conocía. No le dio una respuesta directa, pero su silencio lo dijo todo.  
  
- Esta bien, no hablemos de eso, pero si permanezco en silencio mucho tiempo voy a dormirme...- advirtió con voz ronca.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decirme Ron?- le preguntó, clavando directamente sus ojos verdes en los del pelirrojo.- Te conozco bien como para saber que quieres preguntarme algo y no lo haces.  
  
- Bien...- se ruborizó al ser descubierto.- Tienes algo de razón...  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?  
  
- Es Hermione.- Harry se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, de pronto esa valentía amenazante en su fisonomía iba desapareciendo lentamente, apartó la mirada y la puso sobre el muro opuesto a ellos.  
  
- Uhm...  
  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Un simple "uhmm"? - reclamó Ron, elevando la voz. - Por un momento pensé que ella significaba más que un simple "uhm" en nuestras vidas. ¿No te parece así? Después de todo fue la primera amiga que tuve... y sé bien que también la tuya Harry...  
  
- ¿A qué viene todo esto?- lo enfrentó con algo de decisión inventada.  
  
- A que no le hablas, la estas tratando con mucha frialdad para ser la chica en quien piensas todo el tiempo. Y ella te quiere tanto que está sufriendo mucho... bien, eso es todo, ya lo dije.  
  
- No sabes nada...- musitó con aspereza, evitando verlo.  
  
- ¿No sé? Entonces me lo explicas, me lo merezco, ¿no? Después de todo soy tu amigo de casi toda la vida y siempre fuiste el primero en saber todo lo que me sucedía, me gustaría que confiaras más en mi.  
  
- Está bien, me merezco que estés a la defensiva, no he sido honesto contigo. Pero no pienses que sabes todo acerca de todo Ron Weasley. Ella no está sufriendo tanto como yo, porque ella no me...  
  
- ¿Ama? Claro que sí lo hace, ¿sorprendido?- de hecho, parecía más que extrañado.- Te lo hubiese dicho ella misma si tan solo la hubieses escuchado.  
  
- Pero... no es lo que ella me dijo.- comentó meditativo, se veía a la legua que no era capaz de contener la felicidad en su interior.  
  
- Ve y pregúntaselo, yo ya hice mi parte.- le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Se puso de pie para marcharse.- Me voy a dormir...  
  
- No puedo. No voy a hablar con ella...  
  
- ¿¡Qué!?- se volvió a sentar. La repentina alegría de Harry se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos- ¿Por qué?- exigió saber.  
  
- Porque así es mejor.- trató de explicar con amargura.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser mejor si tu no estás con ella ni ella está contigo, Potter?- por un segundo Harry pudo jurar que oía al despectivo Draco Malfoy hablar con él, pero no, era Ron su mejor amigo, sumamente enfadado con él.  
  
- Tu no la haz oído Ron,- murmuró en forma sombría.- No sabes lo que significa para mí tener que oír los lamentos de mi propia madre muerta en estas malditas pesadillas que noche tras noche tengo.- cerró sus puños con fuerza, presionándolos tanto que sus nudillos de volvían totalmente blancos. Ron no fue capaz de contestarle nada, aunque no comprendía bien lo que estaba tratando de explicar.- Mi padre tratando de que nada le suceda, ni a mí, porque Voldemort iba tras él, eso es lo que me han dicho.  
"Ahora viene por mí, y no quiero que Hermione pase por lo mismo. No importa si tengo que estar lejos de ella, o llegar a ganarme su odio, cualquier cosa antes de verla muerta por mi culpa. ¿Ahora me entiendes?"  
  
- No lo sé Harry, sinceramente no lo sé.- admitió Ron, impactado por la reciente confesión.  
  
Fin Flashback  
  
- ¿Esa es la razón?- preguntó Hermione, temblando y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas que esporádicamente se escapaban de sus ojos avellana.  
  
- Me temo que sí.- la chica se abrazó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, y se echó a llorar en un llanto más uniforme y exhaustivo.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser mejor no estar con él, Ron? Si la peor forma de sufrir es estar sentada junto a la persona que se ama y no poder tenerla, preferiría la muerte a esto... ¿No se lo dijiste? ¡No se lo dijiste Ron!  
  
* * *  
  
"No estoy muy segura de lo que Mannerly haya querido decirme la última vez, pero me dio una buena idea. Muy bien, quizás no sea muy buena, pero sí es desesperado y mi única opción.  
Ya han pasado dos semanas y media, la Navidad está muy cerca y me estoy volviendo loca sin tener noticias tuyas. Por eso es que voy a tomar esta desesperada decisión, me acercaré a Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Ya estaba casi todo listo, lo tenía planeado, pero el momento adecuado para ejecutar su plan no llegaba nunca. Como una especie de espía aguardaba el momento justo, Pansy Parkinson debía estar sola, y no había momento en que su guardilla de seguidoras la dejaran sola.  
Pensó en darse por vencida, pero Ginny no lo hizo, un par de días después, tras seguirla casi toda una semana, Pansy se quedó sin compañía. Fue en la biblioteca, la estaba vigilando por sobre un libro desde unas mesas alejadas de la Slytherin. Sus compañeras la habían dejado, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo así que tenía que ser rápida y convincente.  
Se puso de pie y tratando de parecer natural se acercó hacia la mesa de Parkinson; en ese lapso de cinco segundos o más, repasó el plan que por cierto, ya no se le antojaba tan bueno. Era muy directo, así que lo mejor era improvisar, después de todo no perdía nada.  
Al ponerse en presencia de la chica con rostro de bulldog, esta alzó la vista de su libro, la vio despectivamente.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Weasley? - preguntó amenazante.- Por cierto, te ves horrible (más de lo usual)... - posiblemente no mentía, había dormido muy mal últimamente, y en su distracción matinal puso haberse no peinado tan bien como de costumbre. Las ojeras no ayudaban por cierto.  
  
- Estee... Parkinson... solo quiero pedirte algo...  
  
- ¿Tú a mí?- porfió incrédula. - No tendrás nada de mi parte comadreja.- contestó secamente, regresando a su tarea.  
  
- Es sobre Draco Malfoy...- Pansy dejó su pluma y el libro que usaba como apoyo caer con brusquedad sobre la mesa.  
  
- ¿Qué sabes sobre Draco?- ahora su rostro estaba más tenebroso que antes, había logrado provocarla con pronunciar un simple nombre.  
  
- Nada.- se apresuró a añadir antes de salir herida.- Por eso recurrí a ti, todos comentan que estas recibiendo correspondencia suya.- mentira, nadie comentaba eso pero por la sonrisa de sorpresa y satisfacción de Pansy, Ginny sintió que había anotado un punto a su favor.  
  
- ¿Así que eso comentan? Pues es claro, después de todo soy su novia para todo Hogwarts.- menos para ella misma, pobre y tonta Pansy, Ginny comenzaba a sentir pena por ella.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! Y dime, ¿es verdad?  
  
- Sí, he recibido una carta suya cada dos días, no puede escribir tan a menudo porque está ocupado en... asuntos, ya sabes. - explicó con aire de grandeza.-¿Pero por qué estás interesada en eso? Draco nunca te ha caído bien desde que tengo memoria.  
  
- ¡No! No, claro. Solo me entró curiosidad, ya sabes, como hacía tiempo que no lo veía rondar por aquí, con la nariz metida en todos los asuntos de Harry y eso... jajajaaa...- rió con nerviosismo.  
  
- ¿ Curiosidad? No te creo Weasley... debes tener una razón oculta...  
  
- Este... uhmm... bien, te lo diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- hizo una pausa interminable. Pansy alzó una ceja impacientemente.- Él... Draco Malfoy.... él... me gusta, pero nunca me ha prestado atención y yo no me atrevo a acercarme porque sé que no puedo competir contigo y eso...- argumentó sin aire, era el último recurso que tenía, si no se tragaba eso iba perdida.  
Pansy sonrió maliciosamente, y esperó un momento antes de contestar.  
  
- ¿Es verdad Weasley? Bueno, si es así veo que vas mejorando tus gustos, pero está claro que mi Draco nunca se fijaría en una mocosa como tu, y eres lista al no querer competir conmigo... está bien, te diré un poco. - Ginny sonrió con victoria, había logrado que la gorda se tragara su mentira después de todo.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- Está en casa de sus abuelos, su abuela Germid está enferma... ¡y es todo lo que te diré!- advirtió violentamente. Cerró el libro, y recogió sus cosas.- Ya es tarde.- concluyó, y con una sonrisa altanera y burlista se marchó sin despedirse.  
No era que realmente esperara que Pansy Parkinson se despidiera de ella, solo que le perturbaba porque Pansy no pareció mentirle al confirmarle que sí había recibido noticias de Draco. Un perturbador vacío llenó su pecho.  
Caminó de regreso a la mesa de inicio, donde había dejado su mochila. Se encontró con que alguien más ya había tomado su lugar, ni siquiera le importó ver de quien se trataba, solo quería tomar sus cosas y largarse a su sala común de una buena vez.  
  
- Virginia.- la detuvo una voz. Se volvió para ver de quién se trataba, no se había percatado que era Mannerly la que se había sentado en su puesto.  
  
- Ah, ¿cómo estás?- la saludó desganada, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese preciso momento. Ella le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una semi sonrisa.  
  
- Ella miente, solo ha recibido una carta y de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, además viene de la madre de Malfoy y no de él. ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba no?- Ginny la observó con obsoleta admiración, tomó asiento frente a la chica.  
  
- ¿Escuchaste todo?  
  
- Un poco. No te miento, Parkinson alardeó mucho cuando esa carta llegó, y confío en que andaría pavoneándose por toda la sala común si realmente él le hubiese escrito más de una carta, ni siquiera pienses en esa mentira de que "le está escribiendo cada dos días".  
  
- ¿En verdad lo dices?  
  
- ¿Estás más tranquila ahora?  
  
- Eso creo.- admitió dudosa.  
  
- Además, él te escribiría primero a ti, ¿eres su novia, no?- a Ginny le tembló el labio inferior, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿cómo es que aquella chica hablaba tan convencida de sus palabras? - Los vi, no te preocupes porque no se lo he dicho a nadie, a decir verdad Malfoy no me cae tan mal, y tu me pareces mucho más simpática que Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- Tu Mannerly... ¿nos viste?- la chica asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
- Pero llámame Christina; comprendo por lo que estás pasando, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi novio y ahora que está cerca la navidad me encuentro muy nostálgica...  
  
De pronto Ginny se sensibilizó, no sabía si confiar o no en esta muchacha, pero ahí estaba, haciéndole promesas de amistad y abriéndole su corazón...  
  
- Gracias por todo Christina, y no quiero decir lo de hoy nada más, me haz ayudado en otras ocasiones, ahora veo que solo querías ser mi amiga y me comporté muy descortés.  
  
- Es natural, soy una Slytherin y tu una Gryffindor después de todo, ¿no? Pero me acerqué porque confiaba en que no te preocupaba eso, ya que estabas saliendo con Malfoy...  
  
- ¿Tu no sabes nada de él verdad?- preguntó en voz baja. Christina negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Menos que tu. Pero hay mucha incertidumbre, en la sala común de Slytherin todos están tensos, quizás seamos los que estamos en mayor contacto con lo que sucede, todos parecen saber algo y a la vez nada... estamos concientes como todos los demás, de que algo grande está cerca, y el incidente de San Mungo solo fue la punta de iceberg.- a Ginny se le heló la sangre, sonaba todo tan cierto y a la vez como una profecía tenebrosa...  
  
- Tengo que irme.- se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas. Christina le sonrió con más calidez esta vez.  
  
- Tengo algo más que decirte Virginia.  
  
- ¿Algo más?- preguntó sorprendida.  
  
- La última vez que vi a Malfoy, él salía de la oficina de Dumbledore, su padre se lo llevó a la fuerza y él solo le pedía que lo dejara despedirse de alguien. Ese alguien eras tu, supongo. ¿Te ayuda eso?  
  
- Mucho, - sonrió satisfecha.- eres una buena amiga, me ayudaste mucho en verdad.  
  
*| * *  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho le indicaron que él ya estaba allí.  
  
- Puedes pasar Harry.- dijo el director. Harry abrió la puerta, estaba agitado y un poco pálido. A simple vista podía predecir que había venido corriendo, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora le hizo señas para que tomara asiento. El también lo hizo.  
  
- ¿Cómo haz estado Harry? Se te ve agotado.  
  
- ¿A sucedido algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Sirius? - comenzó a bombardear preguntas, con nerviosismo y tensión.  
  
- No que yo sepa, ¿por qué preguntas?- preguntó con naturalidad desconcertante que tomó por sorpresa a Harry.  
  
- P-porque usted... me ha llamado y...  
  
- ¿Y qué acaso no puedo llamarte para hablar tranquilamente de temas triviales? - Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que nada malo ha pasado, ¿verdad?  
  
- Nada sucedió Harry, hay una inaudita paz, ¿sabes que estaría bien hacer ahora?  
  
- ¿Estar alerta?  
  
- También, siempre es bueno estar alerta, pero sería mejor si nos relajáramos un poco. Por ejemplo, ayer me he dado un lujo que hace mucho no me daba, tomé un largo baño de burbujas hasta que encontré arrugas en mis arrugas.- comentó con ojos soñadores. - ¿Te has dado algún lujo últimamente Harry?  
  
- Estem... - comenzó a meditar, realmente no había estado al tanto de eso con la tensión que tenía acumulada en su cuerpo adolescente. A decir verdad, hacía largo tiempo que no hacía algo divertido, los entrenamientos de quidditch estaban suspendidos por la abundante nieve.  
  
- ¿Haz pensado en el baile de navidad? - inquirió con una mirada llena de picardía.-¿Llevarás a alguien?  
  
- No señor, de hecho no estaba pensando en ir.  
  
- ¿No?- aguardó en silencio con la mirada fija en el joven.- Tu sabes Harry, que hubo un tiempo en el que tu padre quiso separarse de tu madre?  
  
- ¿En verdad?- eso lo tomó desprevenido, era una gran sorpresa después de tantos años de creer que sus padres habían conformado el matrimonio perfecto.  
  
- De hecho la pobre Lily ya estaba embarazada de ti, que poco considerado, ¿no crees?  
No contestó nada, estaba presionado por la confusión de toda esta nueva y shockeante información para él.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no lo hizo?- su voz sonaba ronca.  
  
- Porque lo convencí de que no era una buena idea. El vino a mí, así como estás tu aquí ahora mismo, y me dijo lo que tenía pensado hacer. Temía por Lily y por ti, Voldemort solo lo buscaba a él, de modo que pensó que alejándose de ustedes podría evitar que les hicieran daño. Aparentemente un buen plan, ¿no? Pero sucedió que la buena Lily hizo un gran alboroto, no iba a permitir que su esposo la abandonara, porque ella quería afrontar todo con él... James no pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión... No sé si haya hecho bien o mal, Harry, pero sí puedo decirte que ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, que sería el último que pasarían en vida, ambos tuvieron enormes momentos de felicidad.  
  
- ¿Por... por qué me cuenta esto a mí?  
  
- Muchos dirán que este momento es el menos apropiado para enamorarse. ¿Sabes qué pienso yo al respecto? No hay mejor momento que el ahora, nunca es mal momento para el amor Harry. Sin duda esta guerra que es real, y que ya ha comenzado, ha separado parejas ahora... así como hace diecisiete lo hizo. Muchos de sus propios compañeros de casa darían cualquier cosa por tener tu oportunidad Harry, no la desaproveches...  
  
Harry asintió, con mucho que pensar, Dumbledore le había dado justamente el permiso que él mismo no había querido concederse.  
  
- Ahora bien, vete de mi oficina e invita a la pobre señorita Granger, ¿me entiendes?  
  
- Gracias por el consejo...  
  
- Solo es un buen consejo que tu padrino te hubiese dado de no ser porque está lejos de aquí, y muy bien.- le guiñó el ojo antes de verlo salir, corriendo, como había llegado.  
  
* * *  
  
- Ah, por cierto, quería presentarte a un muy buen amigo mío, él es Ronald.- dijo Hermione. La bonita muchacha enfrente de él quedó sorprendida con la casi repentina aparición por sobre el hombro de Hermione de Ron, él pelirrojo le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas, y para su fortuna tuvo una buena respuesta de la chica.  
  
- Hola, te conozco, eres el guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. - admiró la jovencita de voz dulce y con un ligero seseo.  
  
- Así es, ¿te gusta el quidditch?- preguntó Ron, animado.  
  
- ¡Mucho! Aunque soy de padres muggles, y quizás no sepa tanto como los demás, pero me gusta mucho.  
Por lo visto, en esa conversación que cada vez se animaba más, Hermione salía sobrando. Así que optó por una silenciosa retirada hacia la sala común, con suerte encontraría algo en qué distraer su atención.  
Esa chica de Hufflepuff le había caído muy simpática y dulce, Ron se merecía a alguien así a su lado, era un muchacho muy bueno, ahora su mejor amigo.  
Caminó arrastrando los pies lo que quedaba del camino, la escasa gente con que se topaba la veía de manera extraña, pero no les prestaba mucha atención... hasta que a la vuelta de una esquina la profesora McGonagall le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Con una sonrisa débil le aseguró que sí, aunque no creyó convencerla totalmente.  
Continuó su camino, esperando no toparse con nadie más que le pidiese explicaciones. Se detuvo de golpe, al chocar con un cuerpo mayor al suyo. El chico había estado corriendo, y no se había percatado de su presencia.  
Su primera reacción su abrir la boca para insultarlo o algo así, pero al ver quién era le fue imposible hacerlo. El también se sorprendió, Hermione pensó que iba a eludirla o algo así...  
Mucha fue su decepción al ver que no lo hacía, se acercó a ella con decisión para enfrentarla.  
  
- Hermione, te estaba buscando. No me digas nada, solamente quiero que sepas que acabo de hablar con Dumbledore y me ha hecho recapacitar y darme cuenta que hemos estado perdiendo mucho tiempo valioso, así que quieras o no haré que aprovechemos el que aún nos queda...- ¿de qué diablos hablaba él? Muy tarde, Harry la había tomado por los hombros y obligado a besarle.  
Quiso evitarlo, pero no lo haría, eso era lo que ella estaba buscando después de todo. Involuntariamente su cuerpo respondió, correspondió su beso con todo el amor que tenía contenido, pero el beso fue breve, Harry se separó de ella quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia.  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás deacuerdo conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo. Hermione asintió, con los ojos nublados por insipientes lágrimas de felicidad.- ¿Y que me perdonas por todo?  
  
- Solo... no lo hagas de nuevo.- suplicó con voz ronca. Un tanto dolido Harry la encerró entre sus brazos, no se había dado cuenta que ella sufría tanto por su culpa.  
  
- Nunca.- le prometió con toda la sincera solemnidad que tenía en el corazón.- Otra cosa más, ¿vienes al baile conmi--- - Hermione lo calló con un nuevo beso.  
  
* * *  
  
- Este... Ginny.- Seamus carraspeó para llamar su atención. La pelirroja, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para marcharse a su habitación, era un poco temprano para dormir, pero estaba tan aburrida que no encontró mejor opción.  
  
- Seamus, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó interesada, el muchacho se veía ligeramente nervioso, y distante al tratarla. Si no hubiese sido porque sonreía, Ginny hubiese pensado que algo malo había pasado. En vista de que quería hablar de algo importante, volvió a tomar asiento frente a la chimenea de la sala común.  
  
- ¿Irías al baile conmigo?- pidió directamente, dejando sorprendida a su interlocutora. ¿Seamus Finnigan la estaba invitando? ¿Por qué? El chico comenzó a incomodarse por lo que tardaba en responder, pero aún así Ginny no se apresuró. Ya estaba harta de ese baile, faltaban dos días para navidad y era de lo único que hablaban.  
  
- Esteee... veamos, Seamus no puedo.- comenzó a decir. En el rostro del muchacho se plantó una gran decepción.  
  
- ¿Ya te han invitado? Yo pensé que no...  
  
- No, no es eso Seamus. Tu me agradas mucho, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Y normalmente te hubiese dicho sí, pero sucede que no quiero ir...  
  
- ¿No? - sonsacó, extrañado.- Pero pensé que todas las chicas adoraban los bailes de Hogwarts...  
  
- Como te digo, normalmente sí me interesaría... pero ahora no.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Porque no.  
  
- ¿Pero por qué?- insistió. Ginny comenzaba a hastiarse del comportamiento pesado de Finnigan.  
  
- Cosas de mujeres... -inmediatamente lo vio echarse para atrás, solo aceptó con un débil "ah" y se fue. Dio resultado, a todos les funcionaba eso, su hermano Ron siempre dejaba de molestar cuando le atribuía todo a las "cosas de mujeres". Quizás por medio, o por total ignorancia sobre el tema, eso era, temían hacer el ridículo. Sonrió débilmente, y recogió sus piernas con ambos brazos.  
  
Nuevamente el día de navidad le era recordado, maldita sea su suerte, se sentía tan sola sin que él estuviese presente. Lo necesitaba, y mucho. Claro que la insipiente amistad con Christina le había ayudado por momentos, pero era entonces, cuando quedaba completamente sola, que temía no volver a verlo nuevamente. No tenía noticias suyas, y esa particular carta a Pansy Parkinson no era más que un engaño, y sin embargo no sabía con certeza que era real y que no.  
Sintió un peso muerto caer junto a ella en el sillón, y recostarse en su hombro. Ese cabello rojo en su mejilla, no podía ser otro que su hermano mayor.  
  
- Ron... ¿qué tienes?- se agachó para verle el rostro, poseía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en él.  
  
- Dijo que sí.- musitó con la risita de un maniático.  
  
- ¿Quién dijo que sí a qué? Explícate.  
  
- Marianne McGinty aceptó ir al baile conmigo.  
  
- Oh, felicidades. Eh... te refieres a esa chica de Hufflepuff que ha estado contigo los últimos días, ¿no?  
  
- La misma. - se sentó bien, quedando frente a frente con Ginny.- ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que me siento?  
  
- Hermanito, tus ojos brillan mucho- comentó cariñosamente.- Estoy feliz por ti.  
  
- Gracias... ¿tu ya tienes pareja? Me dijeron que Seamus iba a invitarte, ¿lo hizo?  
  
- Ya. - contestó con incomodidad.  
  
- Y le dijiste que sí??  
  
- No...  
  
- ¿Acaso vas con alguien más?- lo que menos necesitaba ahora, un arranque de celos de su protector hermano. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.  
  
- Para nada...- Ron suspiró aliviado.- ¿Por qué te alegras?  
  
- No me alegro, me tranquilizo... no quiero que mi hermana pequeña salga con cualquier tipo sin que yo lo apruebe... ¿está claro?  
  
- Sí, sí, sí, sí... como digas... - se burló, pero Ron ya no la escuchaba.  
  
- ¡Ey! Mira quienes están aquí, la pareja feliz... sepan que ya tengo con quien salir así que no estoy encelado, pueden hacer lo que se les plazca.- informó Ron, acababa de llegar Hermione y Harry, este último abrazándola por la cintura. La noticia de su noviazgo se había esparcido más rápido de lo que Hermione hubiese querido.  
Harry, siempre en vista de todos no se sentía extrañado por nada, pero Hermione que nunca había recibido tanta atención, ahora era acosada por esas mirada gélidas o burlonas en los pasillos, tenía que soportar las murmuraciones y risitas, estaba tan estresada como feliz.  
  
- Me alegra Ron, ¿cómo estás Ginny?- la saludó Hermione, ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Una sensación extraña afloró en su estómago, como punzadas... ¿eran celos? Sí, esos debiesen ser. No por Harry, él ya era tema del pasado, pero es que la felicidad que irradiaban juntos creaba tanta envidia.  
  
- ¿Así que ya tienes pareja?- preguntó Harry, a Ron. El pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa victoriosa.- ¡Bien!  
  
- Tengo que ir a mi habitación, vuelvo en un rato, ¿sí?- interrumpió Hermione. Se despidió de su novio con un suave beso sobre los labios.  
  
- Sí, como sea... Harry, ¿te quedas?  
El muchacho de la cicatriz aceptó, aunque en sus facciones podía verse que se moría de ganas por salir corriendo detrás de su novia.  
  
- Yo me voy también.- anunció Ginny, despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de mano.  
  
Esperaba llegar a su cuarto y desplomarse sobre su cama sin que ningún problema la asediara más, si era posible dormir mejor aún. A lo largo del corredizo solo empeoraba su humor el toparse con otras chicas de su curso o incluso menores, que comentaba cuan afortunadas eran al salir con sus respectivas citas de baile. Patético...  
Cerró con un fuerte golpe la puerta tras ella, y cayó pesadamente sobre su cama.  
  
"Solo eres una envidiosa Ginny Weasley, no puedes ver felices a los demás porque tu no lo eres."  
  
Cerró los ojos, dormir, dormir, dormir, era lo único que estaba dispuesta a pensar. El silencio y la paz de la soledad tan solo le duraron minutos; comenzó a oír un ruidito extraño en el cuarto. En principio no pudo detectar de donde venía, pero pronto vio en su ventaba un enorme búho de plumaje oscuro. Su primera razón fue asustarse, pero luego sintió intriga por la carta que traía el búho.  
La tomó y leyó su nombre en ella, esa carta era dedicada a ella misma... la abrió y leyó rápidamente. Estaba escrita con desprolijidad, pero con una caligrafía bien elaborada, esa letra era imposible de no reconocer, unas lágrimas de emoción fluyeron por las cuencas de sus ojos.  
  
"Mi amor, espero que esta navidad no rehúses ser mi pareja para el baile. DM" Aunque solo fuese una línea, y tan solo figuraran sus iniciales, fue la carta más romántica, increíble, conmovedora y sorprendente que jamás había recibido.  
Se llevó la mano a la boca, no tenía tiempo para arreglarse, ni tenía que ponerse.  
Dobló con cuidado el trozo de pergamino y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Salió corriendo de su habitación directa al cuarto de Hermione, ella era su última esperanza.  
Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondieran, abrió la puerta y entró corriendo al cuarto.  
  
- Ey, podrías tocar ¿no?- se quejó Lavender. Hermione, que se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, se puso de pie ligeramente al verla entrar tan apresurada.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo malo Ginny?- con la respiración entrecortada, el pecho agitado y el rostro todo rojo, negó eufóricamente. Se aproximó a Hermione y la tomó por los hombros.  
  
- Necesito tu ayuda, he decidido ir al baile.- pronuncio con la voz hecha jirones.  
  
- Claro, ¿estás bien Ginny?  
  
- ¡Muy bien!- se abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.- Ahora muy bien.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Dedicado a Yessica Medina, que ella desde su corazón siempre va a esperar el regreso de su novio Martín. Gracias a vos amiga, y mucha suerte." 


	5. El inolvidable dia de Navidad

***Capítulo número Cinco: "El inolvidable día de Navidad"***  
  
Particularmente esa mañana amaneció más cálido, se despertó gracias a las voces de sus compañeras de habitación, que animosamente enseñaban sus regalos de navidad recientemente descubiertos.  
Se incorporó en su cama y liberó de su edredón. A los pies de misma, junto a su baúl, se encontraba la acostumbrada pila de regalos envueltos en numerosos colores. Todavía adormecida, gateó hacia ellos para comenzar a abrirlos.  
Tomó el primer paquete, era cuadrado de poco tamaño, rompió la envoltura... se trataba de un preciosa cajita música color blanco, con detalles en rosa y dorado. Ese regalo se lo había mandado Harry.  
Otro de sus regalos parecía un libro, por lo que dedujo Hermione se lo había mandado. Era una novela romántica, muy larga que sin duda antojaba leer en las vacaciones, cuando escaseaban las cosas que hacer.  
Lo demás vino de parte de su familia: su mamá le había mandado el acostumbrado suéter tejido, color verde manzana; Fred y George la había provisto de una buena dotación de golosinas y artículos de su tienda de bromas que dudaba llegar a utilizarlas en alguna ocasión; su hermano Ron le dio un anotador con dibujos de escobas de quidditch volando al rededor de su nombre grabado en letras doradas brillantes; sus hermanos mayores Bill y Charlie se las había arreglado para darle un diario nuevo y un juego de plumas que hacían juego con él.  
Por unos momentos pensó que eso era todo, se dispuso a ordenar sus regalos y recoger los envoltorios que en la excitación había regado por el piso. En ese instante Ginny se topó con un paquete chico y cuadrangular que había caído al suelo. ¡Tenía otro regalo más! (NdA: pequeñas cosas de la vida que traen gran felicidad.) Se apresuró a recogerlo y abrirlo, fue tanta la conmoción que casi no podía respirar. Era un reloj, uno precioso y muy fino, era bastante obvio de quién se trataba. Buscó una tarjeta o algo semejante, no había nada.. Aún así se había acordado de ella, lo estrechó con fuerza en su pecho, quería tanto estar con él. Anhelaba todo lo que él representaba, todo lo que él era, extrañaba su aroma, sus besos, la forma obstinada y celosa en qué la tomaba por la cintura, o cómo le hablaba al oído, o simplemente su forma de mirarla... ¡quería verlo más que nunca!  
  
- Ginny, ¿no te importa si ya bajamos a desayunar?- preguntó una de sus compañeras de habitación.  
  
- ¿Eh? No, no importa yo bajo en un momento.- respondió con una gran sonrisa que desconcertó a sus compañeras.  
  
- Estas muy feliz!! eso por qué???  
  
- ¡Es Navidad! ¡El baile! ¡Hay que estar feliz!- repuso con un entusiasmo desbordante.  
  
- ¡Es cierto!- admitió la chica, - no tardes, quieres??  
Ginny asintió antes de ver que quedaba sola en la habitación. ¡Era Navidad! Saltó de su cama, ¿Su querido Draco ya estaría en el castillo? Posiblemente, después de todo iba a ir al baile con ella... aunque no había figurado por ninguna parte en las últimas horas.  
Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo aparición en la sala común unos minutos después. ¡Estaba totalmente abarrotada! Nadie había vuelto a casa al parecer, este año incluso los menores andaban divagando por ahí.  
Encontró a su hermano en compañía de Hermione y Harry para variar.  
  
- ¡Buenos días todo el mundo! ¡Feliz Navidad!  
  
- Buenos días Ginny.- la saludó Hermione.  
  
- Feliz Navidad a ti también. ¿Te gustó tu regalo?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- ¡Mucho! Gracias Harry- le dio un abrazo arrebatado.  
  
- Ey, ey... vas a lograr que me encele Ginny.  
  
- Disculpa...- se separó avergonzada. Hermione comenzó a reír al ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica.  
  
- Estaba haciendo una broma, no seas tonta.  
  
- ¡Hermanita! ¿Por qué estás tan alegre el día de hoy? - inquirió Ron.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? Es porque es Navidad, Ronnie tonto...  
  
- ¿Solo eso?  
  
- ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
- Que te traes algo sospechoso... -se frotó la barbilla.- Y lo voy a averiguar Virginia Weasley.- le amenazó apuntándola con su dedo.  
  
- Ron, que paranoico estás.  
  
- Hermione tiene razón Ron- completó Harry.- deja en paz a Ginny, si mal no recuerdo eras el que estaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo tan malo... te contradices!!!  
  
Ron se sintió atacado, abrió la boca para comenzar una pelea.  
  
- YO...  
  
- ¡Vamos a desayunar!- interrumpió Hermione, previniendo el escarmiento de su amigo pelirrojo.  
Afortunadamente, todos aceptaron, incluso Ron. Poco a poco el gran comedor comenzó a llenarse, las otras casas ya estaban allí. Había un cambio notable, la mesa Slytherin estaba repentinamente más poblada.  
  
- ¿Vieron eso?- preguntó Hermione con sequedad al tomar asiento.- Han vuelto, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, ahí están todos...  
  
- ¿Creen que ya sean...?- comentó Ron con inquietud.  
  
- No lo sé, Dumbledore no tendría que haber dejado que volvieran.- aseguró Hermione con acidez.  
  
Instintivamente Ginny lo buscó con la mirada, nada... ¿cómo podía ser que no estuviese? Ya estaban todos los que se habían marchado con él. Volvió a su lugar con gran decepción.  
  
- Malfoy no está- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué creen que le habrá pasado?  
  
- Quién sabe... vamos a comer.- concluyó Ron con desdén.  
  
- No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.- murmuró Hermione desdoblando la edición del Profeta.- Es lo que más necesita ahora, seguidores que puedan moverse libremente dentro de la comunidad mágica.  
  
- Es cierto, muchos de sus viejos mortífagos están fugitivos y si los ven filtrándose dentro del ministerio créanme que los aurores no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Ron tiene razón, pero hijos de mortífagos como Nott o Malfoy??? Estos están muy vigilados hoy en día, aquí el Hogwarts es casi imposible que ellos siquiera hagan comunicación con sus hijos...  
  
- Que no te sorprenda que hayan encontrado otra forma para comunicarse, Hermione.  
  
- No sé Harry- se encogió de hombros- incluso Voldemort tiene sus limitaciones aquí en Hogwarts.  
  
- Por cierto Ginny- su hermano reclamó su atención, la pelirroja se sobresaltó, se encontraba pensando en la aterradora posibilidad de que Draco jamás se presentara al baile, o que algo malo le hubiese pasado.- Hermione me dijo que irías al baile- mordió un pedazo de pan.  
  
- Sí...  
  
- ¿Se puede saber con quién?  
  
- Con nadie... - ahora, seriamente, estaba pensando que a la larga así sería.  
  
- ¡Nadie! ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo Virginia?- la amenazó con una cuchara.  
  
- Estás loco...- acusó Hermione, Ginny ni siquiera le contestó.  
  
- Desayuna Ron, no molestes.- pidió Harry, como si estuviera a punto de dolerle la cabeza. Ron le hizo caso, pero aún no terminaba de ver acusadoramente a su hermana menor.  
  
* * *  
  
Se encontraba casi en soledad en medio de su sala común, frente a ella tenía el diario que sus hermanos mayores le habían obsequiado. Tomó una de sus plumas y comenzó a garabatear en él, hasta que se le ocurriera la forma de empezar a escribirlo.  
  
Como si fuera una ráfaga ventosa, sintió pasar corriendo a un par de chicas junto a ella. La puerta de la sala común era abierta nuevamente y más féminas ingresaban paulatinamente.  
  
- Ginny, ¿quieres empezar a prepararte?- preguntó Hermione, mirando por arriba de su hombro lo que Ginny hacía.- ¿Te regalaron un diario?- preguntó enseguida.  
  
- Ah...ssí.- lo cerró inmediatamente.- ¿Qué me decías?  
  
- Faltan un par de horas para el baile...  
  
- ¿Ya te vas a preparar?  
  
- Sí-admitió con pereza.- Tengo que alisarme mi cabello, aunque sospecho que este año se hará más sencillo, está menos rebelde.  
  
- Está bien.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Y si quieres te ayudo...  
  
Tan pronto subieron a las habitaciones, se encontró con que lo mejor era cambiarse en el cuarto de Hermione, después de todo ella era mejor opción que aguantar la presión de sus compañeras que intentaban sacarle a toda costa el nombre de su pareja secreta. Ellas decían no tragarse la excusa de que iría sola.  
Agradecería eternamente la ayuda prestada por Mione esa tarde, la túnica de gala que le había regalado (que sus padres le habían mandado pero que le quedaba muy chica) era de un color plateado tan brillante como la sangre de un unicornio. Totalmente espléndido a sus ojos, además tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras en un rosa suave, formando flores diminutas.  
  
- Es encantador.- volvió a halagarlo, al volver la mirada por el espejo y verlo colgado.  
  
- Estate quieta Ginny.- pidió Hermione, mientras trabajaba con su peinado.- ¿Nunca antes te habías alisado el cabello?  
  
- No...  
  
- Y mejor así, eso daña el pelo.- advirtió Lavender Brown desde la puerta, donde con magia secaba su cabello.  
  
- Ya me lo haz dicho cientos de veces, ¿no?  
  
- Y te lo recuerdo nuevamente Hermione, pero jamás me escuchas.  
  
- Harías lo mismo en mi lugar, si tu pelo se viera como una pesadilla todo el tiempo. - Lavender sacudió su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia  
  
- Le dedico más tiempo que tú al cuidado, está bien querer ser inteligente pero nunca está de más preocuparse por el aspecto personal. Sobre todo si eres una chica.- opinó con cierto recelo.  
  
- Lav, no molestes a Hermione con eso.- criticó Parvati Patil, saliendo del baño envuelta en toallas. Acababa de terminar de bañarse.- Ella ya tiene a Harry, que la quiere tal y como es.  
  
- ¡No estoy celosa por eso si es lo que me intentas decir Parvati!- se defendió su mejor amiga, buscando en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche su maquillaje.- ¿No vieron el lápiz labial cereza?  
  
- No.- contestaron a coro Hermione y Parvati.  
  
- Maldición... como sea, ¡yo solo estoy diciendo que estaría mejor si cuidara más su aspecto personal! Nada más. Hermione no se ha sentido ofendida, ¿verdad que no?  
  
- No...- contestó vagamente, peinando un semi recogido con broches plateados en el cabello de la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Ves?... ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito labial?!- gritó exasperada.  
  
- Puedes usar mi rosa claro si quieres.- ofreció Parvati, secándose el largo y oscuro cabello, tan bien cuidado como el de su amiga.  
  
- ¡No! Mi túnica de gala es color cereza con rosa pálido, la sombra es cereza, los broches y accesorios son del mismo color, ¡necesito ese maldito labial!  
  
- ¿No es este que está aquí?- preguntó Ginny, tomando uno sobre la mesa que enfrentaba al espejo.  
  
- ¡Sí! Ese es, ¿dónde estaba?  
  
- Junto a los maquillajes de Parvati.  
  
Antes de que Lavender estallara, Hermione interrumpió.  
  
- Listo Ginny, cámbiate si quieres.  
  
- Mi turno, necesito el espejo para maquillarme yo, ¡Yo primera Parvati!- amenazó Lavender.  
  
- Que carácter... no puedo creer que Alec Fitz te haya invitado al baile, si antes ni te prestaba atención... me huele a que hay algún tipo de magia de por medio. - Lavender presionó los labios con fuerzas y comenzó a ponerse la sombra en los ojos.- Dime Lav, ¿le pusiste una poción de enamoramiento temporal en su bebida?  
  
- ¡No! Yo por el contrario tuyo no necesito esas artimañas para ser invitada a un baile, como te lo dije, tarde o temprano caería rendido ante mis encantos naturales.- se jactó la aludida.  
  
- Sí claro como digas... - Parvati comenzaba primero por ponerse su túnica de gala, de un color índigo y con sobretela de seda.- Hermione, sabes si Harry finalmente aprendió a bailar??. Porque si no, te digo por experiencia que vayas preparándote para un horrible dolor de pies que sufrirás toda la noche.  
  
- Eh... creo que sí, no lo sé realmente.- admitió ligeramente preocupada. Por un lado sabía que Ron finalmente sí había aprendido a bailar, pero no tenía idea de sí Harry lo había hecho. Borrando con las manos los recientes pliegues formados en su túnica, dio un vistazo en el espejo para ver si el problema estaba solucionado.  
  
- Ey... nada mal.- aprobó Lavender.  
  
- Es verdad, Mione, te queda precioso el color turquesa.- corroboró Ginny, haciendo que la chica se sonrojada levemente.  
  
- Debiste comprar esa túnica hace mucho, yo no conseguí en ese color la última vez en Hogsmeade.- apreció Parvati.  
  
- Ginny, déjame verte.- pidió Hermione. La pelirroja salió de atrás del cambiador que había estado usando. Estaba roja, totalmente expectante. Cuando hizo aparición todas la miraron y quedaron calladas.  
  
- y..¿Y? ¿Cómo me... me queda?- balbució.  
  
- Woww... - porfió Parvati.  
  
- ¡Te queda muy bien Ginny!- festejó Hermione con una gran sonrisa complaciente en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber para quién te estás poniendo tan bonita, niña?- preguntó Lavender, acabando con su maquillaje y continuando por su cabello.  
  
- Es cierto, no nos haz dicho con quién vas Ginny. - cayó en cuenta Parvati.  
  
- Este... con nadie...- mintió.  
  
- ¿Nadie te invitó? Pensé que Seamus lo había hecho.  
  
- No te creo.- dijo Lavender.  
  
- Bueno, no hay que molestar a Ginny.- se interpuso Hermione ante la mirada se auxilio que la pelirroja le mandaba.- Ella sabrá lo que hace.  
  
- Tienes una pareja secreta, yo lo seee...- canturreó Parvati.  
  
- ¡Parvati!  
  
- ¡Está bien Hermione!- se disculpó.  
  
- Y Parvati, ¿con quién vas al baile? - preguntó Ginny para alejarse del tema de su pareja.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? Con Doug Hurl, de Ravenclaw.- declaró con sequedad.  
  
- Lo conozco, ¿no está en sexto año?- señaló Ginny, a lo que Lavender comenzaba a reír descaradamente.  
  
- Parvati es una corruptora de menores, pero hay que admitir que el chico está muy bien.-Lavender le guiñó el ojo al Ginny desde su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
- Es verdad.- aceptó Parvati desganada.- Pero no era mi primera opción, tuve que conformarme.  
  
- ¿Y quién era tu primera opción Parvati?- quiso saber Hermione.  
  
- Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿¿QUE??- exhalaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Como oyen, será todo un bastardo pero tienen que admitir que está como quiere.  
  
- Es cierto amiguita.- ratificó Lavender con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
- Yo creo que te volviste loca Parvati, ¿no haz pensado que él podría ser un mortífago en este momento? - la enfrentó una abochornada Hermione.  
  
- Tranquila Hermione, por eso dijo que es todo un maldito bastardo... pero es solo un baile, nada más. Y de todas formas él no ha mostrado su preciosa carita por todo el colegio durante todo el mes, así que acepté ir con Douglas.  
  
- Aún así, no estoy deacuerdo.- Hermione se cruzó de brazos, dejando muda a Ginny, quien para entonces trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.  
  
- Estoy lista.- anunció Lavender, dando una vueltita. Ella tampoco estaba nada mal. Hasta tenía pendientes que combinaban con su vestuario.- ¿Vamos?  
  
- Sí, ya estamos listas también. Aguarda, - Hermione se puso un poco de perfume y roció otro poco sobre Ginny.- Listo.  
  
- Vamos a matar o morir en el intento.- advirtió Parvati con aire de mujer fatal, a medida que salía de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Saben quién era mi primera opción? (No se rían)- preguntó Lavender con algo de timidez.- Ron Weasley.  
  
- Nooo... ¿En serio? Pero si te burlaste de mi hermana Padma todo el quinto año por haber ido con él al baile de cuarto.  
  
- Eso era entonces, esto es ahora. Tienen que admitir que se ha puesto muy bueno con los años. Y Padma me apoya cuando digo esto. Pero según sé, va a ir con una Hufflepuff de sexto.  
  
Hermione no acabó de reírse por lo recientemente dicho de Ron hasta que llegó a la sala común, y quedó de hielo al ver a Harry esperándola al borde de la escalera. Estaba vestido con una túnica de gala de un color bordeau muy oscuro, junto a él, se encontraba un desconforme Ron, vestido con una túnica color azul rey y con el cabello bien peinado.  
Lo primero que Ginny hizo fue caminar hasta su hermano mientras que Harry salía de su shock al ver a su novia.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos ya?- interrumpió Ron.- Tengo que ir a buscar a Marianne a la sala común de Hufflepuff y eso está hasta el primer piso, sería genial si se dieran prisa.  
  
- Está bien.- concluyó Hermione un poco resentida con Ron.  
  
- Estás muy linda Hermione, muy linda.- dijo Ron antes de salir de la sala común. - También tu hermanita... pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar vigilándote durante todo el baile, no me creo eso de que vas completamente sola.  
Al abrirse el retrato, salieron todos en un gran grupo. Un poco más adelante Parvati y Lavender encontraron a dos chicos muy bien parecidos y elegantes que reconocieron como Alec y Doug. Ginny tuvo que aceptar que Alec era mucho, incluso para una chica tan atractiva como Lavender, por lo que la idea de la poción de enamoramiento ya no le resultó una posibilidad tan remota.  
Las chicas se separaron del grupo, y ellos cuatro tuvieron que acompañar a Ron hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff por insistencia de este. A decir verdad, ya era algo tarde. Porque cuando llegaron, Marianne McGinty ya estaba esperándolo en compañía de una amiga y su pareja.  
Ginny vio claramente el rostro de alivio expresado en la hermosa pareja de su hermano, seguramente había pensado que la dejaría plantada esa noche. Ella estaba radiante, muy bonita, con una túnica de gala celeste claro y un chal sobre los hombros. Traía el cabello castaño claro, suelto y resbalándose sobre la espalda.  
  
- H-hola.- dijo Ron, con las orejas rojas por la vergüenza.- Lamento haber llegado tarde.- La chica negó con la cabeza, utilizando una serena sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Sabía que no me dejarías...- argumentó. Tenía una voz suave y angelical, como la de una niña pequeña.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?- Ron le ofreció su brazo, y Marianne lo aceptó gustosa.- Ellos son mis amigos, ya conoces a Hermione y a Harry.- Marianne asintió a modo de saludo.- Y ella es mi hermana menor, Ginny.  
  
- Hola.  
  
* * *  
  
-Seguramente este año el profesor Flitwick se ha encargado de la decoración otra vez.- fue lo primero que Hermione dijo al entrar al gran salón. Todo estaba impactante, magnífico. Luces blancas brillaban en el cielo, como si fuese brillantina que suavemente caía, pero que al hacer contacto con alguna superficie desaparecía.  
  
-¡Genial!- exclamó Ron.  
  
Ginny, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo en ver los pequeños detalles de la decoración. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo entre un grupo de Slytherins ya ubicados en unas mesas junto al escenario que habían levantado. Eso quería decir que este año un grupo musical se presentaría también. Entre el grupo de personas descubrió a Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy que al parecer había encontrado pareja en un muchacho de Slytherin no muy bien parecido, que ciertamente Ginny no conocía por nombre.  
Pero él no figuraba por ningún lado... no estaba, no se había presentado... la había abandonado...  
  
- ¿Ginny estás bien?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- S-sí.- mentira, tenía una gran opresión en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. No podía estar peor.  
  
- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería?- ofreció Harry, también preocupado por su apariencia.  
  
- No, estoy bien.- más mentiras. Se sentía tan humillada y despreciable que quería volver a su habitación, ponerse su pijama e intentar dormir como si de un día normal se tratase.  
Eso era lo que iba a hacer, cuando Hermione la tomó por la muñeca y la llevó hasta una mesa, donde las dos parejas obligaron a Ginny a acompañarlos.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-* N/A: Perdón que interrumpa su lectura, solo quiero hacer un comentario extra. Estas últimas escenas están basadas en mi vida real por desgracia. La parte en donde las chicas se preparan para el baile, me gustó escribirla porque básicamente mis amigas y yo hacemos eso cada vez que salimos a bailar o a un recital de rock. Además me recordó el baile de gala que hubo en mi colegio este año, a mediados de Junio . Se suponía que al no ser un colegio mixto, las chicas teníamos que invitar chicos de otros colegios... bien, pues me dejé estar y al final todos los chicos conocidos míos ya tenían parejas o compromisos... acabé siendo la única en mi curso sin pareja (loser...) y ni bien entré al baile, opté por salirme (porque mis amigas que juraron estar conmigo durante el baile fueron a un rinconcito oscuro a intercambiar saliva con sus parejas... en fin) e irme a una súper fiesta organizada por un amigo skater donde tomamos tanto vodka con jugo baggio de pera que acabó por ser el mejor final para mi velada. Moraleja: yo no sirvo para fiestas de gala. Moraleja Dos: invitar a los chicos más guapos lo con varios meses de anticipación al baile de fin de año. Bien, sigamos con el fic y esperemos más suerte para el baile de diciembre de despedida de clases.. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
La cena comenzó con un anuncio de Dumbledore, apenas fueron unas palabras y la comida apareció sobre sus platos. Simplemente debió llevarse dos o tres bocados pequeños a la boca, no tenía apetito, pero por suerte los demás no lo notaron.  
Después de la comida, se anunció la apertura del baile. Todos tomaron a sus parejas, y comenzaron a poblar la pisa de baile. La profesora McGonagall hizo desaparecer las mesas, y dejó las sillas, todas sobre la pared.  
La banda invitada resultó ser la de Alice Ellen Guiley, una popular bruja cantante en el mundo mágico. Inmediatamente comenzó la música y todos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de ésta. No se había percatado de cuántas personas sin parejas habían ido al baile, se sorprendió al toparse con unos cuantos solitarios que comenzaban a armar pareja en ese preciso instante. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, estaba muy enojada, totalmente resentida con él.  
Al menos, pensó, los demás se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Harry y Hermione no se quitaban los ojos de encima, se veía a la legua cuan enamorado estaban esos dos (y al pareces Harry sí había aprendido a bailar, para tranquilidad de Mione.). Por otra parte, su hermano parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Marianne, pero por desgracia tampoco le quitaba un ojo de encima a su hermana menor. Cerca de ellos vio como Neville, más animado, bailaba (o al menos eso intentaba) con Susan Bones... incluso la gorda cara de bulldog Pansy Parkinson parecía estar disfrutando el baile...  
Demasiado desconsolada como para seguir ahí, se puso de pie y buscó marcharse de una buena vez... debió haber imaginado que él no la acompañaría al baile. Que tonta había sido. Corrió hacia la salida, con la mirada baja intentando ocultar sus incipientes lágrimas. No llamó la atención de muchas personas, solo de Neville a quien casi atropella.  
Salió y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo, totalmente desierto para entonces.  
Su frente colapsó contra algo sólido, que la obligó a tambalear. Pudo ver que se trataba de alguien, había chocado con otra persona más.  
  
- Disculpa.- dijo, e intentó seguir su camino sin averiguar de quién se trataba. Cuando quiso continuar, sintió que era detenida por el brazo.  
  
- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- se volvió al oír su voz, no podía ser cierto lo que veía frente a sus ojos.  
  
- Draco...- musitó, llevándose una mano a la boca. Él le dio una media sonrisa...(N/A: que sexy este chico...=) ¡Definitivamente era él! Estaba vestido con una túnica de gala color verde muy oscuro, demasiada espléndida. No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca, su buen porte, su cabello bien peinado, esos ojos excitantes que ahora la miraban de pie a cabeza.  
  
- Sobervia... estás bellísima. Por unos momentos pensé que me había chocado con un ángel...  
Ginny intentó sonreír, pero solo logró dejar escapar un quejido y algo más de llanto por la emoción. El chico pareció precipitarse, se acercó a ella con algo de vergüenza.  
  
- Perdón, debí avisarte que llegaría un poco tarde.- le tocó la mejilla.  
Imposible de contener más sus ganas, Ginny se echó sobre él y lo abrazó. Enseguida fue correspondida.  
  
- Ya no importa... pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.- admitió Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Olvidarte? ¡Por Merlín no! No sabes lo que ha sido tenerte en mi cabeza durante las últimas semanas, casi me vuelvo loco.- la tomó por la cintura y se colocó casi a su altura, acercando sus rostros. Su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos brillantes de alegría, ahora contenían un brillo distinto, él se había puesto serio de momento a otro.  
Sin poder esperar ni un segundo más, unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso anhelado, que fue respondido con igual o mayor intensidad. Sus bocas se fundieron en una entrega total, en la que Ginny sintió perder su alma. Nunca lo había sentido así, él estaba besándola como si nada en el mundo fuera más importante en ese momento... como si la deseara. Acabó con la espalda apoyada a la pared, él tenía una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla. Instintivamente sintió como le mordía el labio inferior, y lanzó un gemido involuntario, que provocó una confiada risita de parte de Draco. Se separaron, solo por la falta de aire que por otra causa.  
  
- Vámonos de aquí.- le pidió Ginny depositando unos besos sobre su boca.  
  
- ¿No quieres ir al baile?- cuestionó besándole ininterrumpiblemente el cuello, Ginny negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Quiero estar contigo tranquilamente, sin tantas personas viéndonos.  
  
- La sala común de Slytherin está vacía, solo que tendrás que disculparme por el desorden en mi cuarto.- se escuzó. Ginny sonrió y le plantó un fugáz beso en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido.- Extrañaba eso...  
  
Tal y como él lo había predicho, el camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin estaba poco transcurrido, por no decir totalmente despejado. Ni un alma rondaba por ahí, quizás su único inconveniente fue el creciente frío que aumentaba conforme bajaban hacia las mazmorras.  
  
- ¿Siempre hace tanto frío en su sala común?- preguntó Ginny, abrazandose para tratar de retener el calor.  
  
- Uno se acostumbra.- le contestó sin mirarla, pero la rodeó por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. De modo que sí fue una gran mejora, Ginny podía sentir gran calidez proveniente del cuerpo de Draco, se abrazó más a él.- Ya casi llegamos.  
Provablemente un par de segundos después, la puerta de entrada a la sala común ya era visible. Realmente no era tan así, solo se veía un muro gris y helado, pero ella sabía perfectamente que tras él se encontraba albergada la muy poco cálida sala común de las serpientes.  
  
- Muerte a los sangre sucia ... - pronunció con incomodidad, y la pared cedió, dejando libre el camino de entrada.  
  
- Bonita contraceña...- comentó Ginny con sarcasmo.  
  
- Yo no la pongo.- contrerestó con seriedad.- Camino despejado... vamos.  
  
- Esto está muy solitario, eso la hace lúgubre.- dijo Ginny, mientras atravezada la ya conocida sala común. Incluso hacía más frío allí adentro, como si eso fuera posible. Su voz se oía amplificada, estaba terrorificamente desierta.  
  
- No hace falta que esto esté solitario para ser lúgubre.- contestó con una sonrisa cargada de ironía. Entraron al pasillo, zona de acceso a las habitaciones.- ¿Sientes el frío?- le preguntó al mantener abierta la puerta de su habitación para dejarla pasar.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? ¡Me estoy helando!- le respondió una vez adentro.  
  
- La sala común de Slytherin ha estado expuesta a magia oscura por más de mil años, esa senzación de frío nunca se va, ni aunque fuera del castillo hiciera 50° de calor.- explicó, cerrando la puerta tras él.- Es más,- continuó, al ver el rostro fascinado de la pelirroja.- magos más sencibles no pueden ser expuestos aquí abajo por mucho tiempo, comienzan a tener malestares o pierden la conciencia por toda la fuerza negativa cargada en estos muros.  
  
- Oh... ¿en verdad? - preguntó, sentandose instintivamente sobre la cama, ligeramente deshecha.  
  
- Si te traje aquí la primera vez fue solo porque estaba seguro de que podías soportarlo. Supuse que tu cuerpo estaría acostumbrado siendo que ya ha sentido los poderes oscuros durante tu primer año en Hogwarts... si no me equivoco.  
  
Ginny asintió, cambiandole la mirada, todavía le incomodaba hablar al respecto. Después de todo, el mismo Lucius Malfoy había causado todo aquello, que se convertiría en el peor de sus recuerdos.  
Ageno a sus pensamientos, Draco se acomodó junto a ella, rodeandola con los brazos, Ginny apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió mientras no estuve aquí?- le murmuró al oído.  
  
- Nada... por el contrario, soy yo la que debe preguntarte qué sucedió mientras no estabas aquí.- respondió con una voz profunda, y mirandolo a los ojos con el semblante ensombresido.  
  
- Han pasado muchas cosas...- musitó débilmente, como hablándose a sí mismo más que a ella.  
  
- ¿Vas a decirmelas?- preguntó con desición, manteniendole la mirada. Draco pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, pero finalmente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
- Las noticas más importante se reducen a dos, una buena y otra mala, ¿cuál quieres saber primero?  
  
- La buena... supongo.- se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Bien. La buena, es que logré hacer mi voluntad y no la de mi padre, eso en cierta forma está bastante bien. Aunque no niego que tengo temor de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante...- comezó a divagar, con la mirada en un punto fijo de la pared.- Debo agradecerle a Dumbledore por ello...  
  
- No estoy segura de entender lo que acabas de decirme.- agurmentó Ginny, visiblemente confundida, pero deseosa de saber lo que sucedía allá afuera.  
  
- Aquí es donde la noticias mala aparece.- confesó un hilo de voz llena de amargura. Tomándola por los hombros, la obligó a incorporarse en la cama.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando...  
  
- Antes que nada, quiero que me aclares algo.- Ginny asintió, pero aún estaba confundida.- Quiero que me digas con exactitud qué es lo que sientes por mí.  
  
- ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó, su rostro parecía teñido de bermellón.  
  
- Eso, Virginia por favor.- por unos segundos pensó que iba a derrumbarse ahí mismo, sentía esos cálidos y grises ojos perforando su corazón con cada mirada. Se veía inquieto, aunque fuerte podía sentir la vulnerabilidad en esos momentos. Tomó valor, y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Desde que te marchaste,- bajó la vista, no podía confesar sus sentimientos con él mirándola tan intensamente.- he tenido tiempo de pensar mucho. Y... y me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, y durante todo ese tiempo- levantó la mirada y lo enfrentó- me sentía completamente sola aunque tenía mucha gente a mi arededor. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que eras lo más importante para mi, más que cualquier otra cosa... me di cuenta de que te amo. Te amo, con todas las consecuencias que eso implique. No importa lo que pase.  
  
Ginny, desde lo más profundo de su mente, no esperó que él lo tomara tan en serio. Ginny suponía que él debía de haber pasado por muchas chicas que le declarasen su amor tan abiertamente, por lo que estaría acostumbrado. Pero, para su propia sorpresa, él parecía más que asombrado, totalmente atontado.  
  
- Y bien??- indagó Ginny, con impaciencia. El se tranquilizó por un lado, pero nuevas y aterradoras posibilidades florecieron en su mente.  
  
- Dijiste que con todas las consecuencuas que se impliquen...no importa lo que pase. Está bien, voy a enseñarte algo que quiero que guarde en secreto total. ¿Me entiendes? Nadie más que nosotros dos puede saberlo.- Ginny aceptó, tratando de parecer desidida.  
  
Draco dejó de ejercer fuerza en sus hombros y la soltó, comenzó entonces a quitarse su túnica y la parte superior, dejándo al descubierto su cuerpo. En la primera instancia, Ginny solo atinó a ruborizarse y tragar saliva por lo que estaba viendo (recién entonces comenzó a sentir el pánico de estar tan solos en una habitación, más que nada por miedo a no poder contener sus impulsos). Pero cuando su atención fue traída por una marca en especial, ostentada en su brazo derecho, sus pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente.  
El tatuaje con la calabera, estaba tan oscuro que ocasionaba un gran contraste entre la piel blanca del muchacho. Draco permaneció inmóvil, esperando la reacción que llegaría en cualquier momento. Ginny lo vio en sus ojos, ese momento no era fácil para él, pero estaba un poco más aliviado por haberselo dicho ya.  
  
- Eres un...- comenzó a balbucear la pelirroja. Draco asintió en silencio.  
  
- Descubrí que no puedo escapar de mi destino, solo que puedo cambiar los resultados.  
  
- Explícame, no entiendo nada...  
  
- Fue la única opción de Dumbledore pudo darme cuando fui a pedirle ayuda, la misma mañana en que me fuí.  
  
- Oh... no.- le angustió Ginny, al parecer acababa de comprender todo.- Eres espía para la orden del fénix... ¡Draco eso es muy peligroso! Todos los espías acaban muertos, Draco... ¡Draco me estas escuchando!??  
  
- Sí, ya sé que es peligroso, pero es mi única salvación... - argumentó dolido.-Esperaba que lo entendieras...- se hizo un gran silencio.  
  
Ginny se acercó, y lo abrazó y besó en los labios.  
  
- Te amo. - le dijo una vez más.  
  
- ¿No importa lo que pase?  
  
- No importa lo que pase.- confirmó, y él le sonrió, estrechándola más contra él. Ginny se sintió embestida, por un nuevo beso, que cortó a los segundos.- ¿Pero por qué tu "noviecita" Parkinson recibió noticias tuyas y yo no?  
Draco sonrió sensualmente.  
  
- ¿Estás celosa?- preguntó, jugueteando con ella.  
  
- Tengo que. ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque me encanta que te enceles por mí.- admitió, bajando por su cuello que comenzaba a llenar de besos. Aún así, se detuvo, y separó levemente de ella.  
  
- ¿Su-- cede algo?- cuestionó incómoda, ¿por qué se había detenido? Su corazón aceleraba a mil, y su cuerpo solo le pedía estar con él y sentirlo cerca suyo, pero de pronto él se detuvo. Era bastante extraño, teniendo en cuenta su reputación de Malfoy, quién no perdía oportunidad de llevarse bajo sábanas a nadie siempre que pudiese. Tal vez... no la creía atractiva??? era eso?? Observó como un gesto de dolor surcó el rostro de su novio, Draco se llevó la mano izquierda al hombro que poseía el tatuaje, que para entonces, Ginny había lo había visto palpitar y brillar al rojo vivo.  
  
- Me está llamando...- anunció cauteloso, conforme el alivio al dolor físico iba llegando. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, en un estado se enfriamiento total.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices?- Draco se puso de pie, y fue hasta su mueble de madera de roble, abriendo uno de los cajones sacó un ropaje teñido en negro mortecino.  
  
- Esta noche... planea atacar Hogwarts, es por eso que llegué tarde, debía alertar a Dumbledore y ayudar en todo lo que fuese posible, ¿me entiendes?  
  
- ¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? ¡¿QUE VA A PASAR AHORA?!- se puso de pie en un sobresalto, mientras que Malfoy se vestía con el atuendo de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. El se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, en un intento de tranquilizarla.  
  
- A ti nada, y con suerte a los demás tampoco.  
  
- Pero... pero... ¿que va a pasarte?- balbuceó con voz nerviosa. El muchacho se acercó, le dio un último beso en los labios, y la abrazó. En ese abrazo, sintió su respiración correr más aprisa de lo normal en su oreja.  
  
- Hubiese deseado que esto no sucediera hoy, y que ninguno de los dos tuviera que abandonar este cuarto hasta la mañana en la mañana, ¿me entiendes?  
Ginny asintió ruborizada, cuando él se separó y la miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
- Y créeme, no me moriré hasta cumplirme a mi mismo esa promesa.- le guiñó el ojo, el rojo en el rostro de la menor de los Weasley tomó un color furioso y brillante.  
  
- Está bien, iré con...- mencionó decidida.  
  
- No.- le cortó.- No vas a abandonar esta habitación.  
  
- ¿Cómo? Pero si tengo que ir con mi hermano, y Hermione, Harry... que pasará con ellos???  
  
- Te quedarás aquí.- interpeló tranquilamente, pero con inexorable tono de voz.  
  
- Que terco... ¡te digo que voy a irme con mi hermano y...!  
En menos de unos segundos, él ya había sacado su varita y lanzado un ligero hechizo de sueño sobre la chica, que cayó inconsciente sobre la cama adoselada.  
  
- Perdón...- murmuró en el silencio, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha antes de salir, las explosiones ya se oían, los gritos también, el Ataque del Día de Navidad había comenzado.  
  
*-¨*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-´*- N/A: okis, aquí paramos, esto es lo que yo llamo en entretiempo de este capítulo... dejen de leer por el amor de Dios! vayan al baño, a la cocina por un sándwich y una gaseosa, o simplemente abran la ventana del cuarto y respiren profundamente... ¿es relajante no? Bien, solamente decidí parar porque si es que ustedes son como yo (leedores compulsivos) necesitan un descanso... *-¨*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-´*-  
  
El dolor en su cabeza era punzante, pero parecía ir disminuyendo al cabo que abría sus ojos y su visión aclaraba. ¡Augh! El dolor se había vuelto más fuerte de pronto (N/A: si sabré yo de esos dolores...).  
  
- Ourg...- su voz se oía como si no hubiese hablado en días.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te consiga algo para el dolor? - oyó decir a alguien a su lado. Intento aclarar su vista para verla.- Aunque no sé si sea conveniente mezclar tantas pociones- la mujer ya de avanzada edad arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado.- Ese hombre llega aquí y luego...- refunfuñó en voz baja.- meterse con mis excelentes pociones...  
  
- ¿D-dónde estoy?- balbuceó Ginny, echando un vistazo a la habitación. Enormes proporciones, techos altos, una gran puerta de madera lustrosa enfrentando la cama adoselada donde estaba recostada... escasos muebles, mucho lujo. No recordaba haber estado en ese lugar con anterioridad, y estaba segura de que eso no era Hogwarts.  
  
- Oh... sí, llamaré al joven. - la mujer ya anciana, se puso de pie con dificultad, había permanecido todo el tiempo sentada en una silla dispuesta junto a su cama. - Me dijo que le avisara cuando usted recuperara la conciencia.  
Al momento que dicha mujer comenzó a caminar con un sutil rengueo, la puerta se abrió, Draco había aparecido y se vio bastante asombrado al encontrarse con que Ginny ya había despertado. Sonrió aliviado, y caminó hasta llegar a su lado. Ginny sonrió aliviada también, finalmente encontraba algo que ella sí conocía.  
  
- Aquí está ya, que coincidencia tan conveniente... - murmuró como hablando para sí misma con voz cansada.- En este momento preciso iba a...- comenzó a decir, levantando más su voz, pero dejó la frase inconclusa.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien, Gin?- preguntó con un dejo de agotamiento en su hablar, pero como siempre él se veía como si estuviera en su mejor momento.  
  
- Me duele un poco la cabeza... - admitió. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- ¡Uyy niña! - exclamó exageradamente la mujer.- Mejor así estás, sin saber nada.  
  
Draco le lanzó una mirada de reproche.  
  
- Claro que no, tiene el derecho a saber.  
En esos momentos, en los que su paciencia de agotaba, la atención de todos en la habitación fue retenida por un estruendoso sonido de objetos metálicos estrellándose contra el piso. Se oía provenir de su izquierda, relativamente lejano. El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció por unos instantes.  
  
- Ve a ver qué quiere.- ordenó a la mujer, ésta simplemente asintió y sin decir una palabra salió de cuarto a paso lento.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?- quiso saber Ginny. Draco le esquivó la mirada, hasta que se hubo sentado en la cama junto a ella.  
  
- ¿No querías saber dónde estás?- Ginny asintió, sintiéndose molesta de que él ignorara tan descaradamente su pregunta.- Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor.  
  
- ¿En tu casa?- advirtió con incredulidad.  
  
- Sí, estás aquí desde hace dos noches, haz estado inconsciente desde que llegamos. - narró con tranquilidad.  
  
- ¿Desde que llegamos? ¿Llegamos de dónde?  
  
- Hogwarts preciosa, ¿no recuerdas? El golpe fue peor de lo que imaginé entonces.- intentó reír, pero aún sonaba nervioso. Ginny tanteó su frente, tenía un pequeño relieve que ella interpretó como una cicatriz por debajo de su rojo flequillo.  
  
- ¿Me golpeé? ¿En qué momento? ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡¡Explícame Draco!!  
  
- Está bien, no te exaltes. - la tranquilizó, tomándola por los hombros como ya antes lo había hecho. - Te contaré lo sucedido...  
  
- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó con más tranquilidad.  
  
- Hogwarts fue desalojado, todos los que están bien regresaron a sus casas, el castillo está parcialmente destruido, no creo que fuese un gran impedimento para Dumbledore restaurarlo en poco tiempo. Pero para más seguridad...  
  
- ¿Destruido?? Es cierto... recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre un ataque, pero luego ¡me lanzaste un conjuro y no recuerdo qué paso!!- Draco sonrió con picardía casi infantil, lo que Ginny no encontró gracioso (NdA: si claaarrooo no me vengas...!).  
  
- Era por tu seguridad, gracias a eso pude esconderte en mi cuarto y sacarte sin...- miró la cicatriz en la frente de la chica.- casi sin ningún problema.- argumentó.- Los miembros de la orden superaron en número a los demás mortífagos, eso fue de mucha ayuda pero por desgracia no fue decisivo. Muchos miembros de la orden están gravemente heridos, y algunos alumnos... desaparecidos... todo es muy confuso. Los dos últimos días han sido un total caos, he pasado por el ministerio y por San Mungo, nunca he visto tanto desconcierto.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Mi hermano está bien? ¿Mi familia?  
  
- Ellos están bien... eso creo. Uno de tus hermanos mayores... no sé cuál sea, lo he visto en San Mungo recuperándose, tus padres están sorprendentemente bien, y no estoy seguro de dónde se encuentre tu hermano Ronald.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó asustada.  
  
- Dumbledore lo tiene oculto supongo, también se desconoce el paradero de Potter, Granger y Longbottom. Deben estar escondidos como te digo, es lo que he logrado sacara Severus pero no me dijo nada concreto.  
  
- ¿Mi madre sabe que estoy aquí, verdad?- Draco negó con algo de incomodidad.  
  
- No creo que lo aceptaría, ¿ o sí? Supongo que deberá bastarle con que Dumbledore le haya dicho que estás sana y salva en un lugar seguro.  
  
- Oh...- se incorporó en el lecho.- De modo que, me trajiste a tu casa por que según dices es un "lugar seguro"... ¿tu familia? ¿acaso piensas ocultarme de ellos? No creo que le haga gracia tener a una Weasley en su mansión..  
  
- No creo que les importe. - tragó saliva.- Mi madre está muerta por si no te lo he dicho, no estoy seguro de quién la mató durante el combate pero no quiero saberlo.  
  
- Lo siento.- él no parecía muy contento de dar tal noticia, ojalá su hubiera quedado callada. Sabía que la relación de Draco con su madre no era muy estrecha, pero era su madre después de todo, y seguramente le resultaría una pérdida grande.  
  
- Y mi padre- dijo más relajado.- está como a unos cincuenta metros de tu puerta en su habitación... por cierto, este es el cuarto de huéspedes.  
  
- ¿Está aquí? ¿TU padre?- gimió con miedo.  
  
- No creo que merezca mucho de tu miedo en el estado en que se encuentra, muerto estaría mejor. No quedó bien en combate, Potter hizo un buen trabajo, odio admitirlo pero es bueno con los contramaleficios, y lo vi resistirse a un Imperius casi perfectamente.  
  
- Harry siempre fue bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras...- musito pensativa.  
  
- Tengo que dejarte- concluyó ojeando su reloj.- He estado muy ocupado últimamente, el ministerio ha revisado la casa tres veces y mi padre hace lo imposible por ocultarse...ya estoy deseando que lo atrapen... Además tengo un visitante que me dio unos minutos para ver como estabas y nada más, tengo que volver con él.  
  
- Pero... pero, ¿y yo qué hago?  
  
- Descansa.- puntualizó, poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en los labios antes de irse.- Necesitas reposo... ¿tienes hambre? Le voy a decir a Felda que traiga algo para que cenes.. ahí están tus cosas- señaló su baúl que había pasado por desapercibido en un rincón- Las mandaron esta mañana de Hogwarts. Prometo volver cuando me desocupe, adiós.  
Y desapareció tras la puerta.  
  
- A-dioss... - se tumbó en la cama con fastidio.  
¿Qué diablos se supone que haría ahora? ¿Esperar hasta que él regresara? Que él estaba loco a algo así???  
Bueno, enloquecer estaba bien, después de considerar la situación de Draco por unos momentos pensó que no debía esperar menos. Su madre muerta por quién sabe quién, su padre hecho un harapo humano a unas habitaciones de distancia, el ministerio acosándolo por ello, sin contar con el hecho de que era un mortífago y a la vez espía para la orden, por lo cual su vida estaba en constante peligro... y además cargando con la responsabilidad de tener que cuidarla a ella. Debía de estar bajo mucha presión, pero él nunca se desploma, siempre parece fuerte. Realmente era envidiable en eso, ella misma tendía a ser débil y llorona con frecuencia.  
Encontró su reloj de pulsera depositado sobre la mesa de luz, y su baúl aún cerrado a unos metros suyo. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como si su columna fuese a quebrarse, caminó hasta él para abrirlo. Estaría bien al menos cambiarse y tomar su varita.  
Se puso lo primero que encontró, un pantalón de jean y el suéter que su madre le había dado en navidad... Navidad se sentía tan lejana ahora... como si esa noche del baile todo hubiese sido un sueño hermoso.  
Tanteó dentro de su baúl en la inútil búsqueda de su varita, no estaba. Buscó más profundamente, sacando libros, plumas, tinteros... nada. No estaba por ningún lado. El mismo ruido de metales oído minutos atrás la distrajo de su búsqueda.  
Curiosa, abrió la puerta y salió al corredor, que era mucho más largo de lo que había imaginado. Hacia su derecha dos escaleras, una subiendo y otra bajando, por lo que intuyó estaba en el segundo piso. Y hacia su izquierda, un largo pasillo que acababa en un muro amplio con un impresionante retrato que a la distancia no podía ver con claridad. En total, a lo largo del corredor, solo habían tres puertas. Cerró la suya, y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, convencida de que solo quería ver el retrato.  
La dichosa puerta al final, resultó ser la más alta y ancha, de madera bellísima y espléndidos grabados en relieve. Aunque al detenerse a verlo, resultaron un tanto escalofriantes, parecían serpientes enrolladas en un rosal.  
Platt. El ruido metálico se oyó prácticamente delante de sus narices, tan cerca que estaba segura de que provenían de la habitación que tenía en frente. Unos gritos débiles se escucharon, esa voz que arrastraba las palabras, era imposible no reconocer en ella a Lucius Malfoy.  
Se sobresaltó al ver como la puerta se abría, y para su alivio aparecía la misma mujer anciana que había visto al despertar, llevando una bandeja con platos sucios. En ese pequeño lapso que la puerta estuvo abierta, creyó ver a un hombre que no se asimilaba ni en lo más mínimo a lo Lucius Malfoy fue alguna vez. Flaco y paliducho, de cabello largo y sucio y barba de días... La puerta se cerró otra vez.  
La anciana abrió sus pequeños ojos azules y alzó la vista para verla correctamente. No le dijo nada, y continuó su paso. A unos metros ya, se volteó para verla.  
  
- ¿No vienes?- dijo.  
Sin contestar nada y olvidándose de lo que acababa de ver, Ginny se apresuró a seguirla.  
  
- ¿Quiere que cargue eso por usted?- ofreció amablemente, al ver el paso lento y cansado de la mujer.  
  
- Llevo haciendo esto por más tiempo del que me atrevo a recordar, pero debo admitir que ya hasta yo tengo mis limitaciones.- contó con una voz suave y adormecedora.- Me serviría tu ayuda con las escaleras.- le sonrió.  
  
- Por supuesto.- cuando llegaron a la misma, bajaron, Ginny cargando la pesada bandeja y tomando del brazo a la mujer.  
  
- Oh... gracias.- exhaló la señora al acabar de bajar. La planta baja, la recibió con un paisaje espléndido, una sala de proporciones colosales y gran elegancia aunque con ese aspecto impersonal y lúgubre. La mujer continuó su camino, doblando por detrás de la escalera y perdiéndose dentro de un pasillo angosto y menos elegante, hasta llegar a la cocina.  
La cocina desentonaba un poco al estilo del resto de la casa, era más bien estilo medieval, mesadas de piedra, techo más bajo y pisos rústicos. Numerosos elfos domésticos la miraron con sus enormes ojos con algo de temor al entrar.  
  
- Continúen su trabajo, solo es una visitante.- ordenó la anciana con voz más potente pero seca. Los elfos continuaron, mirándola con desconfianza, como asustados. - Treichs toma la bandeja de la señorita y métela a lavar.  
Inmediatamente un elfo delgado y de aspecto inofensivo se acercó y llevó la bandeja con algo de problemas.  
  
- Eres una Weasley.- dijo la mujer, mirándola de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Eres una Weasley, ¿no es cierto? Vaya... no creí volver a ver a uno de los tuyos por aquí nunca más. Ven siéntate- palmeó una silla junto a la pequeña mesa de piedra- ¿tienes hambre? - Ginny asintió con timidez y tomó asiento.- Oh... rayos, todo ese cabello rojo, jeje... ¿Cómo es tu nombre niña?  
  
- Virginia... me dicen Ginny.  
  
- ¿Así que Ginny, eh? Claro, claro... ahora entiendo.- asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.  
  
- ¿Ahora entiende qué cosa?- preguntó.  
  
- El te estaba llamando Gin todo el tiempo, toda la noche se quedó a tu lado y no dejaba de repetir tu nombre de dormido... jeje.  
  
- ¿A quién se refiere?- inquirió ruborizada, aunque ya tenía una idea de a quién se refería.  
  
- Oh, al joven Draco por supuesto. El no me lo ha querido decir, pero Felda sabe bien que está enamorado... jeje... - esa sonrisita pícara estaba poniéndola nerviosa. - ¿Va a hacerme el honor de cenar conmigo? Esta cocina estará vieja y fea, pero no he salido de ella por muchos años como para tomarle cariño.  
  
- ¿Cenar? Eso estaría bien.-admitió sonriéndole, tenía verdadera hambre.- Siento como que no he comido en años.  
  
- Jeje.. sabe que es temprano para cenar, pero yo siempre ceno temprano... cosas de viejos... jeje, y tu estás muerta de hambre... jeje. ¡Loki trae algo de comida para la señorita Ginny y para mi, viejo elfo!  
Un elfo viejo y medio ciego trajo algo de comer, Felda tomó asiento frente a Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
- Mi nombre es Felda Mortmain, soy el ama de llaves de los Malfoy desde hace 76 años... jeje... ¿mucho tiempo no crees? Lo suficiente para ver nacer cuatro generaciones ...  
  
- Entonces, ¿usted vio nacer a Draco?- preguntó un tanto cohibida, pero la mujer pareció animada con la pregunta.  
  
- ¿Verlo nacer? Oh claro que lo hice!! Vi crecer a ese pequeño malandrín... jeje... Toda una dulzura, toda una dulzura- se decía entre risas- pero su padre, por Merlín!! su padre, a quién también vi nacer... Pero bueno, no hay que amargarse...  
  
- Usted dijo que conocía a otro Weasley...- recordó como para cambiar de tema, Felda se vio agradecida por eso.  
  
- ¡Oh, Dragones! Sí... la vieja Babys ¿cómo está ella? La conocí hace tiempo, cuando aún era partera, no volví a saber de ella nunca más, ya ves que no ha habido muchos nacimientos por aquí...  
  
- Estee...- hasta que pareció caer en cuenta- ¡Oh claro! Usted se refiere a mi bisabuela Bárbara, pero ella ya murió cuando yo era niña, señora...- admitió con pena.  
  
- Oh... sí, pues, suele suceder.- se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.  
  
Los elfos se agitaron nuevamente, la puerta de la cocina era abierta mostrando a quizás la última persona en el mundo que Ginny había pensado en encontrarse ahí y ahora. La señora Mortmain respiró sonoramente, claramente disgustada con la repentina aparición del hombre de pelo grasiento y renegrido.  
Snape observó sin inmutarse a la vieja mujer, a la cual saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Pasó su mirada a Ginny, inspeccionándola objetivamente. En ese preciso instante Draco llegó por detrás de su profesor, ligeramente pálido y agitado.  
  
- ¡Ginny!- exclamó sorprendido al verla sentada junto a la anciana ama de llaves.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que descanses...- su voz estaba apagada, se oía derrotada. En el momento que abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, la señora Mortmain intercedió.  
  
- Ella está muy bien, además tenía hambre y aceptó cenar conmigo, hacía tiempo que no tenía compañía para comer.- Draco no encontró excusa para rebatir eso, solo negó con la cabeza en señal de indesacuerdo.  
  
- Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya.- habló Snape por primera vez, con su extraña voz que parecía más bien un susurro.  
  
- El señor no va a quedarse a cenar??- preguntó la anciana con cinismo.  
  
- No hoy, debo irme.- se giró para volver sobre sus pasos.  
  
- Pensé que querías buscar...  
  
- Lo dejaré para otro día Draco, como ya te dije estoy tarde.- replicó con un tono que a Ginny se le antojó más amable.- Buenas noches.- se dirigió a las mujeres antes de salir.  
  
- Te acompaño hasta la salida.- intervino Draco.  
  
- Sé donde queda.- recalcó Snape con verdadera ganas de salir de ahí.  
  
- Buenas noches.- la señora contestó con sequedad mirando a otro lado.  
  
- Buenas noches profesor...- se apresuró a responder. Muy tarde, él ya se había ido.  
  
- ¿El va a venir muy seguido de ahora en más?-  
  
- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto su presencia, Felda?- quiso saber Draco, perturbado, parecía descontento con el comportamiento de su ama de llaves.  
  
- Te hice una pregunta.- rebatió la anciana de nombre Felda con autoridad.  
  
- Y yo una a ti... pero por lo visto no hay caso. Y sí, él va a venir seguido por aquí, así que modula tu comportamiento frente a mis invitados.  
  
- ¿Va a cenar algo?- habló como si hubiese hecho oídos sordos a la petición del joven.  
  
- No, voy a tomar un baño y a dormir... estoy cansado.  
  
- No te ves bien, deberías comer un poco.- respaldó Ginny, interviniendo por primera vez en la charla. Draco se negó, con una dulce sonrisa, en verdad no parecía mentir cuando decía estar agotado.  
  
- Ya no causes problemas con Severus, ¿quieres Felda? - pidió, luego pasó directamente en dirección a Ginny y le dio un beso en los labios.- No me sorprende que ambas se lleven bien.-confesó con una sonrisa. Y se marchó.  
Recién cuando se hubo ido, los elfos asomaron sus pequeñas cabezas a través de los escondites improvisados. Ginny no se percató de su anterior desaparición.  
  
- No le agrada mucho el profesor Snape ¿cierto?- cuestionó lentamente.  
  
- ¿Ya no comes más? Bien.- contestó con cierta violencia que ocasionó que Ginny prefiera estar callada.- ¡Loki encárgate de esto! Yo también estoy cansada, me voy a dormir eso es...quizás a leer una revista y luego a la cama, sí eso haré.  
  
La mujer tenía algo de chiflada, eso era imposible de no ver.  
  
- Severus Snape, a quién engaña...no me agrada, oh no señor, él no me agrada... ¡cobarde! Sí, un maldito cobarde... justo cuando es necesario que se porte como un hombre... no, señor no me agrada... quién se cree...  
La mujer marchó hacia la puerta y Ginny le siguió en procesión, salieron y cerró la puerta tras ellas.  
  
- Tu debes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes allá arriba, tu memoria es mejor que la mía así que no espero que hayas olvidado como llegar... y escúchame bien- advirtió la mujer- NO molestes al joven ¿me entiendes? Tu No debes ir a su habitación que está en el segundo piso, primera puerta a la izquierda junto al cuadro del escudo familiar... ¿si?- guiñó un ojo antes de perderse camino a otro pasillo delgado y más oscuro aún que el que conducía a la cocina.  
Ginny sonrió ligeramente, no tenía sueño y Draco... seguramente a él no le molestaría su compañía, ¿o sí?  
Subió a cansadas las escaleras, esa casa le daba una mala sensación, como si alguien la estuviese observando, era tenebrosa al verse tan vacía. Llegó al primer piso, y continuó subiendo, oyendo sus pasos retumbar sobre el piso de parqués.  
Segundo piso, perfecto... habían tres direcciones que seguir... izquierda: puertas y más puertas hasta el cansancio; derecha: solo dos puertas y la sensación de que una era como la de una gran biblioteca; en frente: lo que al inspeccionar mejor dio la pauta de ser un balcón bastante grande...  
Como sea, tomó la izquierda, y junto a la primera puerta encontró el dichoso escudo familiar que no se detuvo a mirar para abrir la puerta.  
  
- Ja ja... esperaba que vinieras, imagino que Felda te dijo dónde estaba mi habitación, ¿cierto?- aventuró Draco, o más bien su voz, porque Ginny podía oírlo pero no verlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de la puerta semi abierta a su derecha, y el sonido del agua cayendo, dedujo se estaba bañando aún.  
  
- Sí, adivinaste.- contestó, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación. Era espaciosa, pero se veía más cálida que el resto de la casa. Había una cama grande, un escritorio apoyado contra un conspicuo ventanal cubierto por una cortina azul noche, además podía ver que su baúl de Hogwarts también le había sido mandado, y junto a él estaba posada su escoba.  
  
- En un momento salgo, pero mientras deberías ver lo que hay en el escritorio, quizás te interese.  
Caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó la edición del Profeta de la fecha, al desdoblarlo encontró la desgarrante fotografía del castillo en su actual y lamentable estado. Una de las torres de había venido abajo. Pero lo más impactante le pasó al leer más abajo, donde detallaban los alumnos muertos y desaparecidos.  
La leyó rápidamente hasta encontrarse con algún nombre conocido.  
  
" Walgrave Dorothy - inconsciente, internada en San Mungo con secuelas de una maldición crucio. Crevey Dennis - fallecido. Crevey Colin- gravemente herido. Patil Padma- fallecida. Longbottom Neville- desaparecido. Marianne McGinty- fallecida el día de ayer en el hospital San Mungo. Mannerly Christina- desaparecida. Potter Harry- desaparecido.  
Granger Hermione- desaparecida.  
Weasley Ronald- desaparecido.  
Weasley Virginia- desaparecida."  
  
Y dejó de leer, la lista continuaba pero los nombres que para ella realmente significaban algo ya estaba leídos. Se sorprendió por la cantidad de desaparecidos en la lista, aunque tenía una idea de donde podía estar algunos de ellos. Sin embargo la muerte de tres personas la habían conmocionado, Dennis el hermano menor de uno de sus mejores amigos, Padma la hermana de Parvati, y Marianne... pensó en Ron en esos momentos, y se imaginó lo mal que la estaría pasando. No la había conocido mucho, solo lo suficiente como para ver que era una chica amable, alguien que definitivamente no merecía morir... No, nadie de esa lista merecía morir. Solo sintió alivio de ver que la gran parte del alumnado estaba perfectamente bien, o con ligeros daños. Por suerte los casos de Marianne o Dennis habían sido desafortunadas excepciones.  
  
- La mayor parte está bien, pero hay casos raros que... bueno, no tuvieron tanta suerte.- oyó la voz de Draco sobre su hombro. Se giró arrebatadamente con el profeta aún en sus manos.- Perdón por la cicatriz, le pregunté a Severus si puede preparar algo para removerla.- se excusó, mirándole la frente con ojos de culpa.  
Quizás no era el momento, y en el fondo Ginny se sentía despreciable por hacerlo, pero al verlo delante suyo, cambiado con un pijama desprendido en la parte superior y ese cabello tenuemente húmedo, solo pudo pensar en lo sexy que su novio podía ser a veces. (NdA: a veces? siempre!!!)  
  
- ¿Me estás escuchando?  
  
- Ah... la cicatriz, sí, está bien así... ni siquiera he podido verla. - confesó saliendo del encanto. Draco le señaló el espejo enterizo a unos pies de distancia. Ginny se acercó y contempló al fin su aspecto. Detalladamente revisó su cicatriz en la frente... era pequeña, Draco estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo por eso, y además quedaba disfrazada bajo su rojo flequillo.- No hay problema- aseguró volviéndose a él, que estaba sentado en su cama.- ¿Pero cómo me la hice? No recuerdo que...  
  
- Fue mi culpa, te lo he estado diciendo. Cuando intentaba sacarte del castillo ilesa, accidentalmente me resbalé y caímos... - admitió avergonzado. Ginny sonrió para tranquilizarlo.  
Entonces, Ginny hizo la cosa más valiente de toda su vida, se acercó a la cama y se puso delante de él, se sentó sobre sus piernas rodeando su cintura y le beso. Lo había hecho porque había recordado súbitamente lo que sintió todo el tiempo sin tenerlo cerca. Al principio Draco no atinó a responderle, estaba sorprendido. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la rodeó con un brazo y respondió al beso con todas las energías que aún le quedaban en su cuerpo. Ginny abrió la boca al sentir la lengua del muchacho, sentía como se estremecía con ese contacto tan íntimo que estaban teniendo. Tomó la mano libre de Draco y la condujo hasta los botones que ceñían su pantalón, logró desprenderse uno, pero cuando iba a continuar con el segundo él se detuvo.  
  
- No, Ginny... mejor no.- se separó bruscamente, dejándola avergonzada, ofendida, y dolida con su actitud.  
  
- ¿Por qué?- objetó con violencia.  
  
- Porque estoy cansado, de comenzar ahora me quedaría dormido en media hora, y a menos que quieras que sea la cosa más corta, rápida y menos romántica que hayas tenido sugiero que dejes para otra vez.  
Ginny se sonrojó, a aceptó que él tenía razón. Porque ella hubiese dormido casi dos días enteros no significaba que él también. Se sentó correctamente sobre la cama mientras que él caía rendido sobre la misma cerrando los ojos.  
  
- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- él contestó con un sonido de aceptación, sin abrir los ojos.- ¿Tiene algo que ver que Snape haya venido hoy con tu cansancio?  
  
- Me está dando clases de occlumencia... siento que la cabeza va a estallarme. - se llevó una mano a la frente.  
  
- ¿El sabe que yo soy tu...?  
  
- Siempre lo supo- admitió con una sonrisa.- Es demasiado inteligente.  
Ginny se acurrucó junto a él, y lo abrazó.  
  
- Te admiro, eres muy valiente.- confesó con el rostro perdido en su pecho.  
Draco la abrazó para tenerla más cerca suyo aún.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
N/A: eso es todo, este es el quinto capitulo... ¿cómo va? bien, mal?? muy romántico? muy poco romántico? Estuvo largo, no puedo creer que lo acabe, me parece increíble... Okis, lean el próximo, ¿si? ADVERTENCIA: Yo escribo MUY LENTO por lo tanto puede que pase algún tiempo antes de que pueda actualizar. NO me presionen please, quizás ahora pueda agilizar trabajo puesto que me falta una semana para comenzar vacaciones de verano. PLEASE díganme si les gustó y eso, no me atormenten ni amenacen, ni se quejen, les estoy advirtiendo... por favor. 


	6. La herencia Malfoy

***Capítulo Seis: La herencia Malfoy***  
  
Sucede que ya he pasado, ¿cuánto tiempo? se me antoja que dos meses aquí y me alegra por fin haber logrado establecer cierta armonía con esta casa. Admito que en un principio me parecía tétrica y descolorida, y a quién no, lo que no quiere decir que aún no piense que así es. Será que estoy más acostumbrada al movimiento dentro y fuera de ella, más que nada dentro porque no tengo permitido salir a menos que sea al patio trasero.  
Los primeros días los pasé de pura holgazana, sí, que pena pero bueno, no encontraba mucho que hacer más que recorrer la casa libremente. No es broma, ojalá si lo fuera... Draco ha estado tan ocupado durante las últimas seis semanas que no ha puesto un pie en la mansión, tan solo para cenar y volverse a dormir, está ocupado en el tedioso trabajo de hacerse cargo de las cosas de la familias. Negocios que atender, contactos que mantener, porque con Lucius prófugo y su madre muerta él es el último Malfoy en pie, salvo por sus abuelos maternos Germid y Marcus Black, pero ellos no son Malfoy. Me ha explicado, y concuerdo con él, que es muy riesgoso ser el único heredero de una familia, sobre todo una con tantos enemigos como la suya. Rezo y espero que no le suceda nada, pero es que las probabilidades de estar vivo dentro de treinta años se está volviendo remota con tantas actividades peligrosas en las que Draco se ve envuelto. Pienso que es masoquista enamorarse de alguien que corre tanto peligro como él.  
¡Ah! Y por si no fuera poco, el profesor Severus Snape se aparece en la casa por lo menos tres veces a la semana para someter a mi amor a tres o cuatro desgraciadas horas de oclumancia. ¿Cómo estoy yo ante eso? Al principio aburrida como ya he dicho, pero me alegro al pensar que mis días se están volviendo más ocupados.  
He logrado establecer confianza con Felda, pasamos casi todo el día juntas, no está mal un poco de compañía femenina, por sobre todo si se trata de dicha mujer a la que encuentro muy graciosa y ocurrente. A veces lanza comentarios ácidos que me dan gracia, otras veces me hace preguntas sobre mi relación con Draco un poco... subidas de tono... ejep.. sí, pues, generalmente le contesto balbuceante y con la cara teñida de bermellón; refuta que el pudor se pierde con los años... y si me lo prueba así le creo rotundamente.  
Además está ese divertido odio deportivo que tiene para con el profesor Snape. No estoy segura de por qué ella lo deteste, pero cada vez que pregunto (y no han sido muchas) evade el tema, refunfuñando por lo bajo.  
Snape ha aparecido mucho por esta casa, como ya he dicho, solo que para mi sorpresa no se ha limitado solo a estar con Draco para sus sesiones, sino que también ha intentado mantener el herbario que Narcisa Malfoy dejó a merced de nadie después de morir. Sí, así como digo, en el patio trasero hay un perfecto y bien surtido herbario que tuve el honor de visitar contadas veces durante estos dos meses. Digo el honor porque es sencillamente bellísimo y huele genial, ni podrías imaginar las cantidades de plantas mágicas y no mágicas que he encontrado.  
Lo descubrí desde la terraza, y enseguida le manifesté a Draco mi inquietud por entrar. Por supuesto que aceptó, aunque vacilante, porque solo existe una persona capaz de entrar allí, y es Severus Snape, gracias a la contraseña. ¿Raro? Merlín, sí que lo considero raro, todo en esta familia es raro.  
Aún así, mi curiosidad me ganó, y le pedí al profesor que me dejara entrar con él la próxima vez que lo hiciera, y aunque me trató de fisgona y todo lo demás, acabó por aceptar a regañadientes. Esa fue la primera vez que logré entrar, para mi sorpresa en compañía de Felda (quién en principio de negaba a dejarme sola con el profesor del cual tanto desconfía). INCREIBLE, merecedor de cada letra. Descubrí que lo que Snape realmente hacía era un inventario de las especies, que ahora a veces utilizaba para pociones.  
Cabe destacar la frialdad con la que me trató el primer día. Pero comenzó a relajarse más cuando el seguirlo al herbario se me hizo una costumbre, y Felda dejó de hacerme de chaperona... jaja.  
Ya por la cuarta o quinta visita me pidió que hiciera algo y lo ayudara, quizás con un poco de dureza pero a mi me sonó a gloria, con el aburrimiento que tenía me pareció lo mejor que me habían dicho en días. Y así, más o menos comenzamos a hablar, quizás porque las cosas se dieron así, quizás porque Draco lo obligó a tratarme bien, ah! me he enterado hace muy poco que él es su padrino... todavía estoy estupefacta pero no sorprendida.  
Como iba diciendo, comenzamos a soltar frases débiles que nunca ambicionaron ser una calurosa charla, por supuesto, pero era más de lo que había esperado nunca. Incluso llegó a preguntarme a qué me dedicaría luego de salir del colegio. Siempre he soñado ser una sanadora (NdA: es así?? o curandera, como diantre se llaman los doctores en el mundo mágico?? que alguien me lo diga please.) en San Mungo. Al parecer un poco sorprendido, me dijo que debía aplicarme mucho más en pociones, que aunque en mi TIMO de dicha materia había aprobado con "E" , este año me había venido abajo totalmente. No me ofendí, después de todo él tenía razón. Pero me resultaba inútil pensar en eso cuando Hogwarts no daba indicios de querer volver a abrir.  
Oh sorpresa, cuando la semana siguiente a esa Snape me trajo el programa de estudio de lo que quedaba del año. ¿Sorprendida? ¡Horrorizada! Y agradecida, así al menos no iba a retrazarme, e iba a lograr distraerme en algo productivo. Draco estuvo deacuerdo con eso, y me aseguró que la biblioteca de la mansión tenía sus libros del curso pasado por algún lado, que me sintiera libre de usarlos en cuanto gustase.  
Me sorprendió mucho el entender por qué Draco admiraba tanto a su padrino, y más cuando comprendí exactamente de qué estaba hablando cuando admitió que siempre lo había sentido como a un padre.  
Pero eso no era posible, porque aunque Draco intentara olvidarse completamente de él, ya tenía un padre verdadero, y ese era Lucius. Del cual comencé a sentir desde lástima hasta pavor en el trayecto de mi estancia. No me vi obligada a circular por la zona de su cuarto mucho tiempo, a decir verdad intentaba evitarla, y Felda me hizo un gran favor al trasladar mis cosas a una habitación más pequeña y reconfortable en el mismo piso que el cuarto de Draco.  
Volviendo al tema Lucius, él pasa casi todo el tiempo solo, por lo poco que he logrado sacarle a Draco, está enfermo. No sé bien de qué, pero parece ser que no puede mover sus piernas... resulta imposible llevarlo a San Mungo porque sería capturado, y él no quiere ver a nadie, es lo que Draco siempre masculla cuando cree que no lo escucho. No me sorprendería, yo de ser él ya habría enloquecido hace bastante tiempo. Sólo me pregunto qué será lo que Draco siente hacia su padre. Mi hipótesis es que siente lo mismo que yo, lástima.  
Cambiando de tema, y llegando a la mejor noticia de todas, por fin he conseguido que el profesor Snape me diese la contraseña del herbario... ni pienses que voy a decirte cuál es, me costó mucho conseguirla. Ni modo. Por eso mismo estoy aquí dentro, los aromas que me embargan siempre me provocan perderme en mis pensamientos. Ahora mismo se supone que tengo que reconocer cuál es una Miglelia Azur con semillas rojas, pero no la puedo encontrar. Traje uno de los libros de la surtida biblioteca Malfoy, con una foto de la misma, pero es que hay tantas que no logro encontrarla. Y según el inventario que Snape hizo (y que no ha acabado) deben haber por lo menos cinco unidades de esta.  
  
Ginny sintió una perturbadora sensación de estar siendo observada, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrada dentro de la mansión, pero no el herbario, donde usualmente sentía una inmensa paz. Se giró para ver en dirección de la entrada.  
  
- ¿Te interrumpo? - oyó decir a Draco, que estaba de pie apoyado en el umbral. Tenía una mirada cálida y a la vez seductora en el rostro. Ginny, entre alegre y sorprendida de verlo tan temprano (¡nunca llegaba en mediodía!!) negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- En serio, si estás ocupada vuelvo en otro momento.- afirmó, aunque su cuerpo no parecía responder a ello, porque cada vez se iba acercando más a su novia.  
  
- Para nada, ya me di por vencida de cualquier forma.- argumentó encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?  
  
- Vine a comer contigo, ¿o es que no me quieres aquí?  
Ginny negó frenéticamente otra vez.  
  
- No es eso, solo que me sorprende ver que Snape te gaya liberado tan pronto. - estudió pensativa. De ponto sus ojos se iluminaron.- ¡Ah! Es porque mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?  
Draco se encogió de hombros . - No entiendo cuál es tu interés casi enfermizo por este herbario, puedo entender a Severus pero a ti... - sonrió desconcertado. Ginny entornó los ojos, intentando buscar una respuesta a aquella pregunta.  
  
- Es una actividad muy divertida, cuando no tienes el quidditch, ni haces las cosas que comúnmente harías. Lo siento.- se retractó al ver la pena en el rostro de Draco.- No quise que lo malinterpretaras, me está gustando estar aquí.  
  
- De eso quería hablarte.- aseveró con seriedad guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos, gesto que solo hacía al estar nervioso- Lamento que tengas que pasar tanto tiempo sola, o en compañía impuesta por mi, también lamento que tengas que estar prácticamente encerrada.  
Ginny enarcó las cejas, en una total incertidumbre.  
  
- ¿Compañía impuesta? Me gusta Felda Mortmain, es una excelente mujer, y Snape... bueno, él no está siendo tan desagradable conmigo como de costumbre.  
  
- ¿Ves? a eso me refiero... que tengas que ser condescendiente.  
  
- Estás loco...- bufó la pelirroja.- Mira, no te voy a negar que me encantaría estar durmiendo en mi cama, y que al cuando despierte en la mañana mi madre me recibiera con mi desayuno favorito, para después jugar quidditch con mis hermanos, desgnomizar el patio con Ron o soportar las bromas pesadas de Fred y George, sí eso me encantaría...Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en que estamos no puedo exigir tanto... sí, quiero estar con mi familia, pero si hay un segundo lugar donde me agradaría estar es aquí. En compañía tuya... lo único malo es que no sé si es que soy una carga para ti... si sería mejor estar en otra parte...  
  
- No digas eso.- la interrumpió con sorna.- ¿Cómo puedes dudar que me guste que estés aquí? Verte es la única razón por la que vuelvo a esta casa donde tengo tan malos recuerdos.  
Apenada, Ginny se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos buscando sus ojos.  
  
- Sólo me hacía falta escucharlo.- aseguró, antes de que él le robara un beso.  
  
- Ella pasaba todo el tiempo que le quedaba libre después de sus obligaciones aquí adentro.-recordó, hablándole al oído, mientras pasaba su brazo a través de la cintura de Ginny para atraerla hacia él.  
  
- ¿Tu madre?- Draco asintió imperceptiblemente.  
  
- Recuerdo que- narró entre risas- yo jugaba por allá- señaló un punto cerca de los estantes con unas pociones que Snape salvaguardaba ahí y que había prohibido a Ginny tocar. - Pero cuando era muy pequeño, cinco años creo... porque después mi padre me compró mi primera escoba de quidditch y no volví por aquí más veces de las necesarias. Luego entré a Hogwarts y me olvidé por completo de que este lugar existía... hasta ahora.  
  
- ¿Y qué hacía tu mamá aquí?  
  
- Pociones... a Lucius no le gustaba, pero ella seguía haciéndolas.  
  
- ¿Pociones? ¿Es broma?  
  
- No- negó rotundamente- es cierto, lo juro.  
  
- No creí que tu madre tuviera algo en común con el profesor Snape.- confesó con asombro.  
  
- Más de lo que te imaginas... no estoy seguro de cuál sea la historia completa, pero sé que mi madre era buena amiga de la hermana mayor de Severus, Elfled... no sé mucho sobre ella, murió creo, y a Severus no le resulta grato recordarla, se llevaban muy mal.  
  
- No tenía idea de aquello...  
  
- No esperaba lo contrario. Es más, hay parte de la historia que he logrado deducir por detalles que se le escapan a Felda.  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?  
Draco pareció pensarlo bien antes aceptar.  
  
- Bien, pero no lo repitas. - Ginny le aseguró que no lo haría con creciente interés.- Creo que Snape y mi madre tuvieron un romance antes de que ella se casara.  
  
- ¿¿¿En cierto eso???  
  
- No lo sé, por eso no lo repitas. - Ginny parecía escandalizada, hasta el punto que Draco comenzaba a arrepentirse de habérselo contado.  
  
- Y al profesor Snape aún le gusta tu madre, o que?  
  
- No creo. Ellos comenzaron a llevarse mal desde que Severus se convirtió en "uno de los buenos", ¿entiendes?  
  
- Sip. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se casó con Lucius Malfoy si estaba saliendo con Snape.  
Draco le sonrió con compasión y le acarició la cabeza.  
  
- A veces olvido lo ingenua que puedes ser.- murmuró.  
  
- ¿Ingenua?- se defendió un poco molesta por el comentario.  
  
- El matrimonio siempre está arreglado en las familias como las mías, mi madre sabía que tendría que casarse con un heredero Malfoy desde niña. Igualmente sus hermanas, aunque Andrómeda renegó su apellido y contrajo matrimonio con un tal Ted Tonks...  
  
-Siento un poco de lástima por ellas, casarse con alguien por obligación.  
Pero él no parecía escucharla, estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que si Ginny no sintiera con tanta intensidad sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, creería que él ya no estaba presente.  
  
- La vida de las mujeres Malfoy nunca ha sido sencilla, ni muy feliz, siempre sometidas a los caprichos de sus esposos...  
  
- Draco... ey, Draco, ¿me escuchas?- la pelirroja osciló su mano frente al rostro de este para llamar su atención. - ¿Draco, qué haces?  
  
- ¿Sucede algo?- volvió a insistir Ginny, pero éste no le respondía con palabras, solo estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, tanto que Ginny sintió que la sangre le presionaba con furia en las mejillas. Su cabeza parecía calcular intranquilamente con velocidad, ¿qué estaba mal con él?  
  
- Yo...- balbuceó no muy decidido.  
  
- ¿Tu....?- lo instó a seguir.  
  
- No. Olvídalo, no es nada.- se separó de ella, y bajó la cabeza, clavando su mirada en el piso.  
  
- No, diste tantos rodeos- argumentó poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿qué ibas a decir?  
  
- Que no es nada.- rebatió alzando la voz.  
  
- Dimeee...- gimió con inocencia.  
  
- No... bueno, es que... - volvió a mirarla a los ojos, tomando más decisión- Yo...  
  
La puerta del herbario se sacudió, provocando un susto de muerta a Ginny. Ambos se voltearon a ver qué había causado tan alboroto, y ahí estaba, pálida, ausente, con los ojos bien abierto y el sudor frío recorriéndole el rostro. Estaba agitada, como si hubiese corrido para llegar, incluso Draco se alarmó al verla.  
  
- Joven Draco... hay algo... algo ha sucedido, monstruoso... - habló jadeante.  
  
- ¿Qué dices Felda?- preguntó Ginny. La mujer la miró sorprendida, como si recién se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Pero inmediatamente volvió sus ojos a Draco.  
  
- Ven conmigo.- balbuceó. Ginny comprendió que le hablaba directamente al rubio, quién enseguida salió del herbario y se marchó con el ama de llaves.  
  
Ginny no se quedó inmóvil por mucho tiempo, entre curiosa y asustada corrió tras los otros dos, que habían entrado directamente a la mansión. ¿Qué cosa tan grave habría pasado para poner a Felda en ese estado?  
Cuando su persecución comenzó a verse dirigida al primer piso, tuvo una leve impresión de lo que podía estar sucediendo. Llevaba poco tiempo en la mansión, pero lo suficiente como para saber que lo único interesante en el primer piso era la habitación de huéspedes que ella había conocido al llegar, y el cuarto donde se albergaba Lucius Malfoy. En efecto, al ver que Felda sacaba las llaves de la habitación del padre de Draco y se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, supo que su instinto no había fallado.  
Lo que vio en el rostro del menor de los Malfoy no fue muy alentador, Ginny vio algo más grande que el miedo, una chispa de algo que acostumbradamente no poblaban esos ojos grises y a veces fríos... lo que ella vio fue espanto y pena.  
Quiso acercarse para ver lo que pasaba dentro, y lo hizo, a pesar de los reclamos de Felda. Lo siguiente que vio fue algo peor aún, lo más horroroso que habría de ver en toda su vida, una imagen que la impresionó tanto como fue posible; la imagen de Lucius Malfoy desparramado en su lecho, envuelto en su propia sangre y totalmente muerto.  
Con nauseas y asombro, se llevó una mano a la boca, quizás para evitar gemir de espanto o para no vomitar, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran poco convenientes en ese instante.  
Volvió su mirada a Draco, para evitar continuar viendo el cadáver, éste ahora tenía los puños presionados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos y tensos. Su rostro ahora demostraba una emoción más fuerte, era odio, un infernal odio que Ginny encontró atemorizante. Se hizo para atrás, con miedo de la reacción siguiente de Draco.  
  
- Maldito... eres un maldito...- masculló con bronca.  
Ginny continuó retrocediendo, hasta que empezó a correr, salió corriendo de la escena ante la piadosa mirada de Felda. El muy maldito de Lucius Malfoy se había quitado la vida.  
  
* * *  
  
Abrió la puerta, de nada servía golpear, sabía muy bien que ella estaba dormida y no quería despertarla.¿Pero entonces para qué diablos iba a su habitación? Sencillo, iba a verla. Importara o no si estaba dormida, con solo verla le bastaba. Era lo único que podía inspirarle fuerzas, mirarla hasta el cansancio y repetirse mentalmente que todo el sacrificio valía solo por ella.  
Era temprano, pero al menos la luz diurna entraba tímidamente por la ventana semi abierta de su cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras él tan cuidadosamente como le fue posible. Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, ella estaba tan dormida que no hizo reacción alguna que demostrara que había sentido cuando Draco se sentó en el borde de su cama.  
No podía mirarla directamente, no podía ahora que esas palabras resonaban con más fuerza en su cabeza. Se obligó a hacerlo, tenía que, porque si llegaba a vacilar en mantenerle la mirada cuando ella estuviera conciente entonces se daría cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando.  
La imagen que tenía en ese momento frente a él parecía ser la de un ángel, o una diosa, con todo ese cabello rojo desparramado por la almohada, y esos labios tan deliciosamente tentadores.  
La veía y por milésima vez no podía creer ser tan afortunado, tener junto a él cada día a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Sí, en verdad la amaba, y sabía que era correspondido porque ella se lo había dicho tantas veces, a diferencia suya que encontraba tan difícil pronunciar esas palabras. Felda se lo había dicho más que un par de veces, la perdería si no se lo decía. "Pero ella sabe que la quiero" le había contestado cada vez, y ella le respondía siempre con lo mismo "A veces es bueno recordárselo". Perderla, eso sería doloroso, lo volvería débil y tonto, y eso es lo que menos necesitaba ahora. Necesitaba ser fuerte y tener todas las agallas posible para enfrentar lo que estaba viniendo, y no solo se refería a Voldemort y su guerra, sino a la inconveniente muerte de ese bastardo que se hacía llamar su padre.  
El maldito lo había hecho, había cumplido su promesa justo al día anterior de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, justo cuando la maldita cláusula de matrimonio comenzaba a hacer efecto. Malditas todas las reglas de su familia, y malditos sus antepasados.  
¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Decírselo? No, la pondría en una situación muy incómoda. Pero entonces, ¿qué más podía hacer? Los abogados no daban opciones posibles, y Severus tampoco, aunque había prometido estudiar su caso y ver si era posible hacer algo al respecto.  
Pero viéndolo del lado positivo, al menos ya había roto el compromiso que lo unía a Pansy Parkinson. Gracias a Merlín no debía casarse con ella. Todavía recordaba el día de su compromiso, tenía solo diez años, y en un principio esperaban comprometerlo con su hermanita menor que solo tenía cuatro años, le dio horror de solo imaginarlo... pero finalmente acabó comprometido con Pansy que tenía su misma edad, aunque aparentaba el intelecto de una persona varios años menor y muy estúpida.  
Siempre había visto la opción de casarse como algo tan inevitablemente molesto, tener que soportar a Pansy o cualquier otra esposa elegida por su familia "hasta que la muerte los separe" era una opción tan poco tentadora que esperaba morir joven. Pero ahora, las viejas opciones de deshilachaban y aparecían nuevas, mucho muy interesantes y hasta emocionantes.... No, no debía emocionarse, no debía hacerlo.  
Continuó mirándola, era muy frustrante estar ahí sin hacer nada, sin besarla ni tocarla. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Debía controlarse, debía cumplir la única promesa hecha a la familia de la chica. Si ella estaba allí con él era solo y gracias a esa estúpida promesa de "no tocarle ni un pelo" a su preciosa novia... sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero descubrió que era mucho más que eso, era tortuoso, casi imposible. Pero recordaba bien las palabras intercambiadas con Dumbledore el día de Navidad, se habían prometido algo. Dumbledore le había prometido que Ginny se quedaría con él, pero a cambio tuvo que prometer que él no haría nada con ella... ¿qué clase de absurda condición era esa? ¿Y si era ella quién quería acostarse con él? Y no era inverosímil, porque ella ya había manifestado esa inquietud, ¿entonces qué en ese caso? ¿Estaba autorizado a romper dicha promesa?  
Acarició su suave mejilla, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no quería alarmarla. Quería que continuara tan ausente a todo lo que sucedía afuera de su mundo como hasta ahora, así al menos ella estaría feliz. Pero no se sentía bien al ocultarle cosas que a ella también le concernían. Suspiró sonoramente, tenía un tremendo agotamiento mental.  
Guiada de vuelta de país de los sueños por una caricia, Ginny comenzó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos y sintió una agradable sorpresa al verlo junto a ella y percatarse que esa caricia era suya.  
  
- Perdón, no quería despertarte.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Es muy tarde?- preguntó con voz ligeramente ronca. Draco negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No tanto.- sonrió- Es... estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo hoy.- aseveró con tranquilidad. Ginny pareció caer en cuenta de algo enseguida.  
  
- Casi lo olvidó, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- lo abrazó y besó varias partes de su rostro con alegría inagotable.- Ah... pero no te tengo un regalo, bueno... con todo lo que ha pasado.- se excusó apenada, ahora al ver su rostro reaccionar se admitió a sí misma que la muerte de Lucius Malfoy no había sido un sueño, realmente había sucedido.  
  
- Ya te lo dije,- replicó- me encanta tenerte aquí conmigo y ese es el mejor regalo que pudieras hacerme.  
Ginny se ruborizó ante la confesión, sin atreverse a continuarle la mirada solo atinó a quedarse cabizbaja y sonriente mientras él la llenaba de esporádicos besos en los labios.  
  
- ¿Quieres decirme algo?- inquirió la pelirroja, él estaba muy cariñoso y generalmente estaba así cuando necesitaba fuerzas suficientes para decirle o hacer algo.  
Draco se separó sorprendido por la capacidad intuitiva de Ginny.  
  
- Ah... sí, tienes que saber que esta noche habrá una reunión en la casa... es sólo una aburrida cena.  
  
- ¿Por tu cumpleaños?  
  
- Entre otras razones, sí- admitió- y algunos amigos de la familia vendrán, no muchos realmente...  
  
- ¿Así que una fiesta, eh?  
  
- No lo creo, es más bien una reunión. Pero será mejor que no te muestres en toda la noche, no sería seguro porque... digamos que estos amigos... bueno...  
  
- ¿Son mortífagos?- contestó tranquilamente.  
  
- De hecho, sí... algunos, no todos.  
  
- Lo sé, lo sé, no me apareceré en toda la noche, lo juro.-Draco se puso de pie, en aparente plan de marcharse.  
  
- Me alegra que entendieras.  
  
- Sólo que...  
  
- ¿Sólo que qué?- preguntó extrañado.  
  
- Eso no era lo que quería saber precisamente... sino lo de tu padre... ¿cómo te fue con eso?  
Maldición, ella era más perspicaz que una maldita adivina. Pero se leía sincera preocupación e interés en sus ojos, se merecía saber lo que pasaba, aunque estaría bien si omitía ciertos detalles. Volvió a sentarse en la cama.  
  
- Salí impune, mi padre tenía más amistades en el ministerio de lo que pensé, aunque creo que principalmente fue gracias a Dumbledore. Ahora que está muerto por fin dejarán de acosarme como antes. Eso por un lado, por otro... como ya sabrás soy el único Malfoy legítimo con vida.- explicó con paciencia y Ginny recibía con fascinación cada palabra.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir legítimo?- interrumpió.  
  
- Estoy seguro de que deben haber más de un hijo bastardo de mi padre o abuelo por ahí, no fueron precisamente unos santos.- Ginny parecía pasmada, tan poco acostumbrada a declaraciones como esas.  
  
- Oh... ya veo.  
  
- De modo que fui a hablar con los consejeros y abogados de mi padre para encontrarme conque no puedo recibir más que el 20% de los ingresos que los negocios de mi familia aporten a esta casa solo porque debo cumplir con una maldita cláusula que es efectiva a partir de la mayoría de edad, o sea el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.  
  
- ¿Dieciocho? Pensé que la mayoría de edad era a los diecisiete.  
  
- Seguro, pero esa ley del ministerio es muy nueva, mis ancestros impusieron las leyes de herencia hace mucho tiempo, todavía la mayoría de edad sigue siendo a los dieciocho como hace años.  
  
- Esas leyes de herencia que dices, parecen todo un problema. ¿No puedes cambiarlas ahora que eres el único miembro de la familia "legítimo"?  
  
- Puedo- convino- pero sólo cuando prueben que soy realmente el heredero, y eso será cuando pase todas las reglas de herencia. No son sencillas, están hechas particularmente complicadas de modo que si un hijo bastardo llegara a presentarse para querer heredar algo que teóricamente le pertenece, no tenga oportunidad de triunfar.  
  
- Y esta cláusula, ¿dijiste que tu padre la puso?- Draco asintió.  
  
- Y solo él es capaz de quitarla, por eso se quitó la vida. Para que esa cláusula fuera inquebrantable... ese maldito...- sus puños volvían a tensarse, como si quiera golpear algo ahí mismo.  
  
- Todo va a estar bien, por el momento- sonrió- disfruta tu cumpleaños.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Se ve muy apuesto, no?- comentó Felda con una risita socarrona.  
  
- Siempre lo ha sido.- contestó Ginny como hipnotizada, la mujer mayor festejó con una risa más abierta. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Ginny también rió.  
  
No podía ir a la "fiesta", bien, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero de ninguna manera iba a evitar querer curiosear a escondidas... era demasiado tentador. Ahora los invitados recién llegados estaban en la sala, de modo que le era posible espiar desde la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Pero la noche avanzaba, y la cena ya casi estaba lista según la misma Felda se lo dijo. No tardarían en pasar al comedor principal, donde no conocía un lugar para poder inmiscuirse libremente sin ser notada. De modo que solo podía conformarse con ver llegar a los invitados. No conocía a nadie, no esperaba realmente hacerlo, todos, o mejor dicho la mayoría, eran sujetos de avanzada edad que llegaban acompañados de sus elegantes esposas.  
  
- Es más gente de la que me imaginaba, Draco dijo que solo eran unas cuantas pero ya han llegado bastantes.  
  
- Bueno, son muy pocas teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas invitadas a las celebraciones de Navidad y de Año Nuevo que se solían organizar en la mansión. - atribuyó el ama de llaves, inspeccionando que la cena fuera correctamente preparada y servida por los elfos domésticos que se movían de un lado a otro trabajando en la ciclópea cocina de piedra.  
  
- ¿Fiestas? - preguntó volviendo la cabeza hacia Felda con el ceno fruncido.  
  
- Es una especie de tradición comenzada por Estrude, la abuela de Draco, y seguida con entusiasmo por Narcisa. Sabes- contó con indiscreción- era una mujer sin muchas obligaciones, y con su único hijo tan poco dependiente de ella... solo ansiaba esperar las festividades para realizar sus fiestas que eran organizadas con muchos meses de anticipación.  
  
- De modo... ¿Draco siempre volvía a casa para las fiestas, no?  
  
- Tenía que, era una de sus obligaciones. No creo que él las disfrutara mucho, siempre que volvía a casa no sabía esperar la hora de regresar al colegio.  
  
Se detuvo a mirar a Ginny con una sonrisa conspiradora.  
  
- Esta noche estás particularmente bonita, ese vestido, el peinado.... ¿qué tramas muchachita?  
  
- ¿Uh?- la sacó de sus pensamientos con rudeza- ¿A qué te refieres? Estoy igual que siempre... este no es un vestido, tan solo es una solera que compré antes de navidad que no había tenido oportunidad de estrenar... es muy estilo chemise, muy corriente.- se burló.- Como exageras...  
Quizás Felda exageraba, o quizás Ginny también lo hacía, solo que ese color azul claro, y la forma en la que gracias a los botones traseros ubicados sobre la espalda, la solera se ajustaba a su forma realzándola. No esperaba que él notara la diferencia, con tanta agitación por la fiesta, y su cabello... tan solo lo traía suelto (cosa que no había hecho desde hacía medio año), se sorprendió al ver cuán largo había crecido ahora, cerca sus codos, tampoco esperaba que fuese notado. Pero era su cumpleaños, al menos quería verse distinta, un poco especial.  
  
- Voy a ver quién más ha llegado.- convino la pelirroja. Curioseó a través de la puerta entreabierta. Ahí estaba él, tan prolijo y elegante como siempre lo había sido, esta noche particularmente más honorable. Tenía túnica y capa de un color azul rey, acompañada por hebillas y pequeñas ornamentaciones de plata brillante, de un gris casi tan penetrante como el de sus ojos.  
Saludaba a los recién llegados, con una sonrisa cínica, Ginny lo sabía porque lo había visto numerosas veces reírse en verdad como para hacer la distinción. Daba igual, los invitados también se veían de los más cínicos... gracias a Merlín que no debía estar en esa fiesta porque de otro modo habría estado de lo más incómoda con solo respirar el mismo oxígeno que esas personas.  
Los recién llegados eran un hombre bajo y retacón, de cejas bien pobladas y rasgos fuertes, tenía una barba perfectamente recortada. Venía acompañado por una mujer delgada y un par de centímetros más alta que él, tenía los ojos críticos y el cabello castaño sostenido en un rodete muy ajustado. Draco los saludó como a los demás, el hombre fue muy caluroso, le dio la mano y un abrazo mientras que la mujer solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Llegó un hombre, bajo, de barba...- informó Ginny sin dejar de ver.  
  
- Ese debe ser Edmund Cynric, era muy amigo de su abuelo... ¿quién lo acompaña?- preguntó interesada.  
  
- Una mujer, paliducha, delgada, desagradablemente presuntuosa... no sé... ¿quién es, su hija?  
Felda lanzó una risa lánguida al oírla.  
  
- Su cuarta esposa querida, ¿es tan joven?  
  
- Podría ser mi madre pero a la par del viejo parece muy joven.- se burló y ambas empezaron a reír.  
  
- ¿Alguien más llegó?  
  
- Sí... una pareja joven... no veo sus rostros... ah... ya, es un muchacho alto y muy serio... tiene el cabello negro y es un poco atractivo... no sé quién sea. Oh! Draco y él se saludan muy amistosamente, incluso ellos sonríen y parecen sinceros... ¿tienes ideas de quién sea Felda? Se ve un poco mayor que Draco.- se volteó para ver a la mujer, que en ese momento regañaba a uno de los elfos por la forma inadecuada de doblar las servilletas, haciéndolo a un lado y tomando ella su lugar.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Un hombre joven dices?- Ginny asintió.- ¿Será Bryght Warrington?  
  
- ¿Bryght Warrington? No sé quién sea...-se frotó la barbilla en un acto inconsciente por tratar de hacer memoria.- Su apellido me... ¡Ah! Claro- dio una palmada suave sobre su cabeza- El antiguo cazador de Slytherin tenía ese apellido... aunque no recuerdo que fuese él, ni siquiera el parecido...  
  
- Bruce Warrington es el nombre del hermano menor de Bryght, y estaba en el equipo con Draco aunque no recuerdo que fuesen amigos. Bryght es mucho mayor que ustedes niña, ya debe estar rondado los 23 o 24 años... cuando Draco entró a Hogwarts Bryht estaba en el último año. No es de tu generación. Es extraño que Draco no te hablara de él, siempre fueron amigos, quizás el hermano que sus padres nunca le dieron.  
  
- ¿¿Tan así?? El nunca me habló de eso...- contestó con un hilo de voz. Tan pronto volvió la vista hacia la sala, se encontró con una persona que quizás figurara entre las últimas que ella pensaba en encontrarse en la mansión Malfoy. Al fin una cara conocida. Se le atoró la voz... - ¡Felda! La acompañante de Bryght Warrington, la conozco, está en mi curso pero va en Slytherin, Felda ella es Chritina Mannerly!!! ¡Ven a ver!  
La vieja mujer fue hasta la puerta, donde Ginny le hizo un lugar para que pudiera espiar con ella.  
  
- ¿Ves? Es esa chica de cabello castaño, la de pecas... ¿la ves?  
  
- Sí, sí la veo, sé quién es... pero nunca la había visto por aquí. ¿Será...? No... no creo.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué será?- interrogó impaciente de saber qué estaba sucediendo.  
  
- Tan solo me pareció joven para ser la esposa de Bryght... aunque si tu no sabes nada y dices que es tu amiga...  
  
- No precisamente... hemos intercambiado palabras pero nunca confiado GRANDES secretos. ¿Dices que está casada?  
Felda volvió a su tarea de doblar servilletas a lo que Ginny seguía sin poder dejar de ver a la joven pareja. Hacían una linda pareja, y ella no se veía triste y melancólica como en Hogwarts. Todo lo contrario, Ginny la veía conversar con Draco y su supuesto esposo. Se reía relajada. Además, estaba totalmente cambiada. Su cabello, lo había cortado de modo que parecía mayor, y estaba muy bien maquillada. Nadie creería que solo tenía dieciséis años al verla.  
En ese instante, la vio fijar su vista en dirección a ella. Draco también lo hacía pero con más disimulo. ¿Estaría viendo hacia ella realmente? ¿Acaso hablaban de ella? Pero no tardó en cambiar la mirada y volver hacia Bryght para hablar con él.  
Otro nuevo invitado llegó, y por el alboroto era uno importante. Ginny vio excusarse a Draco para recibir al... a la invitada?? Sí, era una mujer... una muchacha, muy joven, preciosa, de ojos verdes y cabello tan claro como el del mismo Draco Malfoy. ¿Serían familia? Draco la saludó con cierta distancia, pero ella le sonreía amplia y seductoramente. Incluso la vio guiñarle un ojo... ¡¡Qué se suponía que estaba ocurriendo!! ¡¡Esa viborita estaba coqueteando con SU novio!!  
  
- ¡¡Felddaaa!!- gimió con nerviosismo.- ¿Felda quién es la tipa esa?  
Felda volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta para ficharla.  
  
- Oh..- su gesto de estupefacción no hacía más que empeorar a la pelirroja- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Se supone que... a menos que haya venido en representación de su madre.  
  
- ¡Felda deja de sacar tus propias conclusiones y dime quién es ella!  
  
- Rosaline D´Eon, prima segunda de Draco.- explicó serenamente.  
  
- ¿Es alguien de quién debo preocuparme?  
Felda la miró a los ojos, ya le había dicho todo, esa Rosaline no era de confiar.  
  
- Draco no la soporta, no debe estar muy feliz de que ella esté aquí.  
Pues no lo parecía, él la saludaba con indiferencia sí, pero no parecía desagradarle del todo su presencia. Por primera vez en toda su vida Ginny sintió una sensación que le subía por la garganta, le punzaba en el pecho y le provocaba apretar con fuerza la mandíbula y los nudillos: por primera vez Ginny sentía los verdaderos celos.  
  
- Felda, tiene que haber una forma de que yo pueda ver esa cena sin ser notada.- reclamó con decisión.  
  
- La hay... aunque puede ser riesgosa.- advirtió con la misma decisión reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
- Vale la pena.- Felda asintió, gustosa de oír eso.  
  
* * *  
Rosaline D´Eon fue la última invitada en llegar, minutos antes de que todos pasaran al comedor y se sirviera la mesa. No sabía mucho de ella, tan solo lo que Felda había logrado contarle mientras iban rumbo al primer piso, donde al parecer estaba escondido el "modo" de ver la cena sin ser notadas.  
Según el ama de llaves de la mansión, Rosaline solía pasar los veranos en Wiltshire con Draco desde que eran niños. Tenía solo quince años, y asistía a Beauxbatons.  
  
- ¿Por qué no Hogwarts?- doblaron a la izquierda, y Felda no le respondió hasta que ambas hubieron entrado.  
  
- Ella protestó mucho, hubo gran alboroto por eso.  
El cuarto en sí era pequeño, con unos pocos muebles viejos y papeles amarillentos y llenos de polvo dando vuelta. En una de las esquinas había una sábana que en un mejor estado sería blanca, que Felda corrió revelando un espejo enterizo oval que no llamó particular atención de Ginny.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó.  
  
- Revela comedor principal.- oró con voz potente. Enseguida la cara del espejo comenzó a aguarse y a girar como si alguien revolviera una especie de sopa. La imagen de volvió clara, mostrando desde una perspectiva muy cercana el comedor, con su larga mesa donde ya estaban ubicados todos los invitados. Felda sonrió satisfecha limpiándose la manos.  
  
- Conozco estos... ¿pueden mostrar cualquier parte de la casa, verdad?- la mujer asintió.  
  
- Siempre ha estado aquí, incluso antes de que yo llegara.  
Tomaron dos sillas prestadas y se sentaron para ver y oír detalladamente lo que estaba sucediéndose en ese mismo instante.  
En la cabecera podían ver sentado a Edmund Cynric, el hombre más viejo de la reunión, a su derecha estaba Draco, a su izquierda su extraña esposa. Junto a dicha mujer estaba Bryght Warrington con Christina a su lado. Y para desagrado total de Ginny, Rosaline estaba peligrosamente ubicada junto a Draco.  
  
- ¿Por qué ella no pudo entrar a Hogwarts?- quiso saber Ginny, sin dejar de hacer un minucioso estudio de cada movimiento y mirada de la preciosa rubia.  
  
- Bueno, ella siempre fue apegada a su primo...- recalcó con sutileza- por lo que imaginarás que quería entrar al mismo colegio que Draco. Pero como él estaría en Dumstrang... y al ser un colegio solo de hombres, Rosaline tuvo que conformarse con ir a Beauxbatons. No fue hasta que fue muy tarde que se enteró donde realmente había entrado su primo. Hizo gran alboroto, hizo mover cielo y tierra con sus gritos de protesta, es una niña caprichosa. Y puede que la veas como a una muchacha hermosa ahora, pero ella es y será siempre solo eso, una niña.  
  
Aún así eso no mermaba los celos que afligían su pecho. Se hizo silencio, para alcanzar la charla sostenida entre las otras personas.  
  
- Draco, primo, lamento lo de la muerte de tu padre.- Ginny escuchó comentar a un muchacho sentado junto a Rosaline. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio cayéndole sobre los ojos, escondidos tras unos anteojos. Llevaba una sonrisa confiada que a Ginny no le agradó en lo absoluto, menos aún la forma fría en que hizo el comentario.  
Draco solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- La muerte de tío Lucius, según me dijeron, fue algo extraña... ¿podrías explicarme con fue?- pidió el mismo muchacho. Draco no mostró exaltación, aunque sin duda se trataba de un tema del cual no prefería hacer referencia. Pero Bryght parecía enojado, estudiando con desagrado al joven de lentes.  
  
- Bey Woodham, no es un tema que debas tratar en la mesa.- objetó Cynric, al parecer Bryght no era el único que lo encontraba desagradable. Bey lanzó una sonrisa complaciente y volvió a su comida.  
  
- Es una pena, no debe ser fácil para ti festejar así tu cumpleaños querido Draco.- Rosaline usaba una voz tan fingidamente inofensiva que dio nauseas a la pelirroja.  
  
- Dieciocho años, te haz convertido en un hombre en un abrir y cerrar de los ojos de este viejo.- dijo Cynric. Bryght también convino eso.- Sinceramente, esperaba llegar y verte con una prometida. Pero al parecer eres igual que tu padre, él tampoco se casó enseguida, decidió dedicarse a los asuntos de trabajo que encontraba más relevantes.  
Draco no se veía muy a gusto al ser comparado de alguna forma a la figura de su padre. Sencillamente él no se sentía honrado con eso, sino todo lo contrario. Le gustaba pensar que era un hombre muy diferente a su padre.  
  
- Tampoco veo que tengas una esposa Bey.- replicó Bryght, tomando venganza por el anterior comentario.  
  
- ¡Y no debería atreverse!- protestó Cynric- Ni siquiera tiene propiedades para heredar más que ese rancho americano que su madre le dejó. Ninguna familia respetable dejaría a sus hijas o hermanas casarse con un hombre sin herencia como él.  
Ginny observó a Bey sonrojarse furiosamente. El no dijo nada, pero tanto Draco como Bryght intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices.  
  
- Sin embargo, les recuerdo que Draco Malfoy no es aún propietario de la herencia... según me han dicho por ahí, todavía hay cláusulas que no te permiten heredar como es debido. No me sorprende que Wally Parkinson haya roto el compromiso de matrimonio que tenías con su hija mayor.  
Draco le mandó a Bey una mirada asesina.  
  
- ¿Es eso cierto Draco? ¿Estás teniendo algunas dificultades? Deberías haberme pedido ayuda, o a tu abuelo Marcus, sabes que él entiende de estas cosas.  
  
- No es un problema importante, no tardaré en encontrar la solución. Aún así gracias por tu ofrecimiento, lo tendré en cuenta para otra ocasión si me lo permites.  
  
- Por favor.  
  
- Y, con respecto a los rumores que hayas oído Woodham, yo fui quien rompió mi compromiso con Pansy Parkinson. Pero no espero que me creas, si solo te dejas llevar por chismes...  
Todos los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a reír. Pero Bey lucía tranquilo, demasiado relajado para su gusto.  
  
- En serio... pero claro que te creo, solo que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que estás primito me resulta extraño...  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó Bryght ceñudo.  
  
- Sé que tienes impuesta una cláusula de matrimonio obligado para heredar, tienes que casarte ya mismo para hacerlo, o de otro modo la herencia pasa a los parientes más cercanos. Que en este caso son tus primos.  
El testimonio causó gran revuelo entre los oyentes, todos parecían estupefactos ante tal descubrimiento, incluso Ginny se encontraba anonadada. ¿Era cierto todo eso?  
  
- ¿Yo? Estás diciendo que puede ser una candidata a heredera de la fortuna Malfoy??- preguntó Rosaline con entusiasmo.  
  
- Tu o yo querida, cualquiera de los dos... a menos que nuestro adorado primito sea capaz de encontrar a una mujer que desee casarse con él. No te será difícil supongo... ¿tal vez tu noviecita del colegio? Oí que andabas con varias, pero que al final te decidiste por una, aunque nunca la presentaste formalmente. Esperaba encontrarla aquí el día de hoy pero...- miró de un lado a otro- no la veo.  
  
Ginny se tensó, sabían de ella, estaban hablando de ella. Draco se veía perplejo y Rosaline sencillamente parecía horrorizada.  
  
- ¿Es cierto eso, Draco?- murmuró molesta.  
  
- ¿Y cómo es tu novia Draco? Si no la presentas es porque será fea, o sangre sucia... jaja, eso debe ser...  
  
- ¡Ya guarda silencio Woodham!- protestó Cynric, que hasta entonces había oído todo atentamente. Bey se asustó y paró de reírse.  
  
Ginny no quiso escuchar el resto de la cena, con lo oído ya tenía suficiente. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, Felda la imitó, no sin antes cubrir el espejo nuevamente.  
  
* * *  
  
Bebió un nuevo sorbo de la copa, el líquido espeso y color ámbar se deshizo a través de su garganta. Oyó unas pisadas y supo enseguida quién era sin la necesidad de hacer contacto visual. Unos sonidos suaves y delicados sobre la madera del piso.  
Su mirada de deslizó desde una absorta contemplación al licor, a cierta pelirroja de ojos inciertos y figura hermosa. Ginny lo encontró, lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta enorme que daba entrada a la sala de la mansión de Wiltshire.  
Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con una mirada agotada y perdida, una copa de licor semi vacía en la mano y una botella con más, descansando en una mesita junto al sillón.  
La luz era débil, apenas unos rayos lunares porque él no se había molestado en encender ninguna otra. Draco encontró su mirada, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? No podía librarse de ella ni un maldito segundo... ¿por qué tenía que hacérselo más difícil? Esa noche más que nunca tenía la necesidad de estar con ella, la amaba, pero sobre todo la deseaba, sin embargo estaba esa promesa maldita hecha a su familia..  
Además sabía que ella estaba enterada de aquel problema que no dejaba de atormentarlo. Justamente esa noche, no quería discutirlo con ella, por eso mismo no había regresado a su habitación.  
  
- Draco... ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó con una voz tan suave como su aspecto mismo.  
  
- Claro- respondió, tratando de sonar normal. Pero su voz se arrastraba a causa del alcohol.  
Maldición... ella comenzó a acercársele hasta quedar de pie a corta distancia suya. Estaba seria, con todo ese cabello rojo suelto, tan largo como nunca lo había visto. Vestida en su ropa de dormir, ese camisón tan corto e infantil que se le antojaba demasiado sexy, dejando desnudas sus largas y perfectas piernas. Apartó la mirada, depositándola lejos de Ginny.  
  
- Yo escuché todo lo que hablaron en la cena- confesó.  
  
- Lo sé- respondió despreocupadamente. Con la actitud de desenfrenada curiosidad que Felda poseía eso no le parecía increíble de ningún modo.  
  
Silencio, sentía la mirada de ojos confundidos que le profesaba ella, no la miraría, no la miraría... con tal cercanía ya podía hasta sentir su aroma. Bebió un trago más, para apartar esa sensación en la amargura del líquido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Qué debía hacer, mejor dicho? Quizás hacerse el mártir del amor y prometerle que viviría en la pobreza solo por no engañarla. O tal ves decirle que buscaría alguien más para casarse sólo para heredar. De cualquiera de las dos formas, él se sentiría insatisfecho. ¿De qué le serviría quedarse con ella cuando no podía ofrecerle nada?  
  
- Era eso- continuó Ginny, arrodillándose en el piso, sin perder nunca él contacto visual con él.  
¿Eso? ¿De qué estaba hablando ella?  
  
- ¿Qué cosa era "eso"?- preguntó, confundido.  
  
- Lo que querías decirme ayer, en el herbario, incluso esta mañana cuando acudiste a mi habitación. Buscabas decirme eso, ¿o me equivoco?  
Draco apartó la mirada, sin decir nada.  
  
- No- sonrió la pelirroja-. No me equivoco.  
  
- ¿Entonces qué quieres?- inquirió con brusquedad, volviendo a clavar su fría mirada en los ojos castaños de la chica.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de querer algo más de todo lo que ya me haz dado?  
  
-Porque últimamente todos quieren algo de mí...  
  
- Al contrario, no vine a pedirte nada- tomó una de sus manos y la presionó levemente-, vine a ofrecerte algo.  
  
- ¿A ofrecerme?- espetó Draco, con incredulidad.  
  
- Mi ayuda, porque si me la pides sabes que voy a dártela. Me haz ayudado mucho, por eso te debo demasiado.  
  
- No quiero...-denegó, con apagada- No hagas nada porque te sientes en deuda conmigo, no me debes nada.  
  
- Lo haría porque te amo.  
  
- Son muchas las consecuencias.  
  
- ¿No es hora de que yo también tome alguna?  
  
- Te vas a arrepentir.  
  
- Lo dudo, pero quiero intentarlo.  
  
- No... yo... yo te... quiero demasiado como para pedírtelo, soy un Malfoy, voy a hacerte sufrir... a la larga vas a decepcionarte de mi... créeme.  
Le decía todo esto sin poder mirarla, pero acabó por hacerlo cuando ella se echó a reír.  
  
- ¿Decepcionarme? ¡Si ya me haz dado a conocer tu peor parte! ¿Recuerdas, todos los años que hiciste mi vida escolar un infierno? No sé si puedas hacer algo más que sea capaz de superar a todo eso.  
  
- Gin... no.  
  
- Entonces no quieres, bueno, mañana mismo vuelvo a mi casa para que te sea más sencillo la búsqueda de tu prometida- se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, pero antes de dar un paso más, se sintió jalada hacia atrás. Cayendo sentada sobre el regazo de Draco.  
  
- No quiero a ninguna otra - indicó, con algo de timidez casi infantil en su hablar.  
  
- Pero tampoco me quieres a mí, ¿cierto?  
  
- Falso.  
  
- ¿Entonces...?- lo impulsó para que siguiera.  
  
- Quédate y cásate conmigo.  
La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.  
  
- Estás loca.  
Y la acercó más a él, para poder besarla. ¿Ella había aceptado? ¿Él había desistido sólo por ella? ¡Por qué todo había sido tan fácil! No podía caer en conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ellos estaban... comprometidos? ¿Así nada más?  
Draco se separó para mirarla otra vez, tan radiante de alegría, ¿por él? ¿porque iban a casarse? Todavía no podía creer que eso le pasara a él, que siempre había visto al matrimonio como una especie de muerte prematura.  
  
- No es tan fácil tampoco, todavía eres menor de edad y necesitamos el permiso de tus padres, y no creo que ellos te lo den.  
  
- Uhm...- lo meditó ella, con el ceño fruncido- Pero cumplo la mayoría de edad en un mes y medio, si pudiéramos esperar para entonces no habría problema.  
  
- ¿Serías capaz de soportar absolutamente todo?  
  
- Todo y más.  
Draco le sonrió, sinceramente aliviado y feliz, antes de volver a besarla.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
N/A: Sí... se van a casar... que cosas... esa Ginny suertuda, ya me gustaría atrapar a un bombón como ese. Atino a que este fic tiene dos capítulos más y ya me dedico a vacacionar.... besos, escriban para decirme si les gustó o qué. 


	7. Nos casamos ¿y ahora?

Capítulo Siete: "Nos casamos, ¿y ahora...?"  
  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió, ¿quién era ahora? ¡¿Acaso no podían dejarla en paz ese maldito día al menos?! Había exigido que la dejaran sola aunque sea por un par de horas, pero nunca dejaban de molestarla. Que si es la ropa, o la comida, los papeles para firmar, no dejaban de necesitarla nunca.  
Al levantar la vista lo encontró sonriendo con expresión divertida.  
  
- ¿¿Qué??- soltó, con bronca. Draco se echó a reír de la forma en la que ella se encontraba. Sentada sobre la cama, con la cabeza gacha y perdida entre sus dos manos, sus ojos asustados, llenos de ira.  
  
- Me dicen que estás histérica- comentó, sin dejar que el humor se desvaneciera.  
  
- ¡Y cómo no estarlo! Nunca en mi vida estuve tan estresada como en estas dos semanas. ¡Nunca! ¿Me oíste? En mis diecisiete años...  
  
- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.  
  
- Gracias...- contestó, disminuyendo su ira.  
  
- ¿Por qué maltratas a los sirvientes? ¿Se te estará subiendo el apellido Malfoy a la cabeza?  
  
- ¡No! ¡¡¡Pero no me dejan en paz!!! O los amenazaba o no me dejan hacer nada por mi misma. Me acosan con detalles de la fiesta que me importan un bledo, y tu abogado me dejó los papeles. Si vienes por ellos están arriba de esa cómoda.  
Draco asintió agradecido, y se dirigió hasta la misma para tomarlos.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que son?- preguntó Ginny, derrumbándose sobre la cama.  
  
- El papel que nos casa legalmente- explicó tranquilamente, sacando una pluma de su bolsillo y adjuntando su firma junto a la de Virginia.  
  
- ¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que... - advirtió, incorporándose inmediatamente, con la cara ensombrecida.  
  
- Sí, que ya eres Virginia Malfoy, legalmente claro. ¿Asustada?- preguntó, divertido por la expresión en el rostro de Ginny- Te dije que te arrepentirías, leo en su cara que ya quieres divorciarte de mí.  
  
- ¡No! No es eso... solo que... me resulta tan extraño todo esto.  
  
- ¿Estás feliz?- interrogó, seriamente.  
  
- Mucho.  
  
- ¿Entonces qué más importa?  
El buen humor de Draco, su sonrisa tan sincera, llegó a tranquilizarla de sobremanera. Ella también le sonrió y saltó de la cama hasta él, colgándose de su esposo.  
  
- ¡Estamos casados! ¿Puedes creerlo?- lo abrazó fuertemente, llena de emoción.  
  
- Dudo que pueda asimilar todo lo que ha pasado desde el comienzo del día hasta mañana a la mañana...- le murmuró al oído, besándole la mejilla consecutivas veces.  
  
- Cuando amanezcamos juntos... - agregó de la misma manera, Ginny.  
  
- Por Merlín Ginny tus hormonas son más inquietas incluso que las mías, ¡Y eso qué soy hombre!- se burló.  
  
- Soy virgen, tengo diecisiete años y un esposo que está muy bueno, ¿puedes culparme?  
  
- Es verdad, quién puede culparte cuando se tiene en cuenta que soy yo tu esposo...  
  
- Nah... que no se te suba a la cabeza Malfoy.  
  
- ¡Pero si eres tú la que empiezas!  
Ginny hizo un puchero infantil, y éste le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.  
  
- No te preocupes- la besó en los labios- ya no hay promesa a la cual faltar- musitó para él mismo, pero aún así fue escuchado.  
  
- ¿Promesa?- rompió el beso- ¿Cuál promesa?  
  
- ¿Promesa dije?- se sorprendió al delatarse- No... no lo hice- Ginny frunció el ceño-. ¿Eso que está en la cama es tu vestido?  
Ignorando el evidente cambio abrupto de tema, Ginny volvió al suelo y le mostró el vestido. Uno precioso, blanco y con unos detalles en azul cielo y plateado.  
  
- Quedó bien- convino- se te verá estupendo.  
  
- Más vale, después de que me fastidiaron tanto con las medidas y los detalles que tuvieron que cambiar porque no me gustaban...  
  
- ¿Ya estás más relajada? Tengo que ir a entregar estos papeles.  
  
- Más o menos... no es fácil, discúlpame no poder tener tu tranquilidad, pero esta es la primera vez que me caso, aparezco en una fiesta llena de personas a las que les caigo mal en mi cumpleaños. Perdón si estoy tan nerviosa- manifestó con un limpio sarcásmo.  
  
- Ante cualquier signo de debilidad te matan. ¿Me entendiste? Sólo que no olvides sonreír, una sonrisa intimidante a veces ayuda. Ya sabes cuales son supongo, te la he mostrado un par de veces en Hogwarts.  
  
- Ni que me lo digas, me la conozco de memoria- Draco le sonrió complacido.  
  
- Me lo imaginaba, ya me voy. ¡Ah!- se volvió antes de salir por la puerta- Christina te manda saludos, está ansiosa por hablar contigo esta noche. No tenía idea de que fueran tan amigas- confesó el rubio.  
  
- Muy buenas, ahora, mi única aliada. Yo también estoy ansiosa de verla.  
  
- Puedes confiar en ella, una de las pocas personas en las que sí puedes - y se fue.  
  
Ginny se tumbó en la cama una vez más, dormir, dormir estaría bien. La puerta se abrió y Felda dejó entrar a varias sirvientas más, unos ayudantes que sólo contrataban periódicamente, cuando Narcisa organizaba sus fiestas.  
  
- ¡Noooooooo! - alcanzó su varita, la cual había dejado sobre la cama y se la acomodó en el cuello- Si sólo supiera cómo suicidarme...- sollozó, nerviosa.  
  
* * *  
  
Revoloteaba por toda la habitación, dando vueltas, caminando de un lado a otro sin poder contenerse. Desgastaba la alfombra azul de la habitación de Draco bajo sus pies, él se la había cedido para poder arreglarse antes de la fiesta con mayor comodidad, después de todo, ese cuarto ya no le pertenecía. Ahora ambos pasarían a ocupar la habitación más grande de la casa, alcoba que Ginny no conocía aún.  
Ya estaba vestida, maquillada, peinada, habían hecho todo un cambio con ella. Draco no quería que se enterasen que ella sólo tenía diecisiete años cumplidos ese mismo día, por lo que le había pedido a Felda que tratara que Ginny se viera mayor. Los estilistas la habían visitado y pasado toda la tarde con ella, le habían cortado el cabello para comenzar, y ahora lo traía recogido, dejando la nuca despejada, con unas aplicaciones de flores y broches de plata y oro blanco, muy finos. Su vestido tenía decorados muy similares a esos. Además poseía aros, brazaletes y una gargantilla de diseños homólogos.  
Respiró hondo, haciendo un repaso mental de todo lo que debía mentir. Había llegado a la mansión Malfoy la semana pasada, esa misma mañana ambos se había casado en una ceremonia donde sólo estuvo presente la familia. Jugaba con su sortija de matrimonio, que ponía y sacaba a casa segundo sólo por jugar.  
  
- Vas a perder tu alianza- la regañó Felda, quien se encontraba sentada con expresión agotada después de haber trabajado todo el día supervisando. Sí, pensó Ginny, ella se quejaba pero Felda se había llevado la peor parte. Supervisar la comida, la limpieza, a sus estilistas, el vestido, todo... se había hecho cargo de todo-. O peor, vas a arruinar tu vestido. ¡Quédate quieta!  
  
- ¡No puedo! - gimió Ginny- Lo voy a arruinar, ya ves que la voy a joder... no sé como hacer esto, me voy a sentir nadando sola en un mar de pirañas. Medio mundo allá abajo me odia Felda.  
  
- No, no te odian... sólo tienen curiosidad por saber quién es la joven esposa del heredero Malfoy, la chiquilla que logró atrapar al más codiciado- expresó la anciana, con una sonrisita.  
Ginny contorsionó su rostro en una sonrisa nerviosa que sólo aprisionaba sus ganas de vomitar.  
  
- Pero saben que soy Weasley, saben que soy pobre... - se acercó y apoyó en el tocador, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. La imagen le devolvió una sonrisa de victoria y un "Tu puedes hacerlo" bien bajito- Sé como son, me van a comer viva.  
  
- No si eres fuerte, déjame preguntarte algo señorita Virginia Weasley - su voz se agravó, tornándose potente e intimidante-, ¿Eres una persona fuerte?  
"Somos fuertes, tú lo eres", le murmuró su imagen del espejo. Sí, ella se lo había prometido a Draco, qué clase de novia.... o esposa, era si no lo apoyaba en este momento. Sí, se lo había jurado, soportaría todo y más, sólo por verlo feliz.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón. Soy fuerte, soy una Weasley y le prometí a Draco hacer de mi parte- se giró para quedar enfrentada visualmente a Felda-. No le voy a fallar, jamás.  
La anciana mujer sonrió complacida y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
- ¿Dónde está él?  
  
- Abajo, se supone que ya debería bajar y ayudarlo a recibir a los invitados. No le dejes la peor parte a él.  
  
- Ssí...- susurró, frotándose ambas manos, comenzaba a enloquecer, pero tenía que hacerle frente a la cuestión. Ahora o nunca.  
Alguien golpeó la puerta, provocando que Ginny se sobresaltara.  
  
- ¿Sí? Puede pasar- invitó la mayor.  
La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una jovencita delgada y pálida, de nariz aguileña y ojos muy pequeños. La sirvienta cerró la puerta tras ella y miró con expresión embelesada la apariencia de la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Te parece que me veo bien?- consultó la menor de los Weasley.  
  
- Oh, muy bien señorita.... quiero decir señora, ay... es usted tan joven que me confunde... no logro decirle señora...- se rió bajito- Se ve preciosísima, va a encantar a todos allí abajo.  
Ginny le sonrió agradecida por el apoyo moral tan necesitado.  
  
- Gracias, necesitaba oírlo.  
  
- ¿Qué venías a decirnos, Agatha?- intervino Felda.  
  
- Ah- se despabiló la sirvienta-. Sí, el joven señor Malfoy dice que es hora de que baje la señorita... señora- repuso inmediatamente- su esposa.  
  
- Bien- asintió-, dile que la señorita bajara en un minuto.  
  
- Claro, ya me voy a... hacer mis cosas- continuaba con la vista pegada en el deslumbrante ejemplar textil que poseía la actual señora Malfoy-. Suerte, señora, le deseo la mejor suerte, va a deslumbrarlos.... a todos...  
Y se fue.  
  
- Que amable...  
  
- Esa niña, campesinas... se impresionan fácilmente, no te dejes llevar- Ginny sentía como que el valor recientemente adquirido se esparcía como humo hasta abandonarla-. Pero te ves encantadora.  
  
- ¿Muy mayor?  
  
- Una joven.  
  
- ¿Que tanto?- cuestionó.  
  
- Dos... quizás con suerte tres años más.  
  
- Veinte... nada mal entonces- sonrió confiada-. Es hora ya- caminó decidida hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se volvió hacia Felda con una mirada suplicante- ¿Tengo que ir yo sola?  
  
- Eso me temo.  
Ginny asintió silenciosamente, resignada, abrió la puerta y comenzó su difícil trayecto. No vomitar... no vomitar... no vomitar... mirada dura, altiva, ser fuerte, no dejarse avasallar, fuerte, una Weasley... una Malfoy... llevar el orgullo de ambas familias... respiró profundamente antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.  
Previamente a su llegada al primer piso, ya pudo oír la música suave sonar desde la sala. Unos escalones más, descubrió la sala llena de invitados (más incluso que la última vez) y a un soberbio Draco, de pie junto a las escaleras, entablando diálogo con una pareja de edad media. Por fortuna, él se percató rápidamente de su presencia antes de poner un pie en la sala.  
Lo vio sorprenderse, contemplar absorto su imagen, quizás no era mentira que ella se veía bien. Pero él, él se veía formidable. Tan apuesto, varonil, con su vestimenta soléenme. Estaba vestido con su color favorito, un negro que no se veía tan tétrico, sino más bien elegante con todos los broches de plata que lo adornaban.  
Intuyó que ya había llamado la atención de muchas de las otras personas, podía sentir sus miradas, los murmullos, pero no los miraría. Sólo vería a Draco a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos que la habían enamorado. Sólo ellos dos, y nadie más. Cuando estuvo por descender, Malfoy (n/a: uhg... que frío que ha sonado llamarlo así...) la tomó por la cintura, y ayudó a bajar el último escalón.  
Ginny le regaló una exigua sonrisa, la que él correspondió con una un poco más natural.  
  
- Oh... Draco, querido...- se acercó una mujer de aspecto decrépito y cabellera sostenida toda en un apretado rodete. Ginny no recordaba haberla visto antes, ni en la anterior fiesta-. De modo que esta... dama- sonó como si se hubiese esforzado en buscar el sustantivo correcto-, es tu prometida.  
  
- Esposa, Madeline, te presento a Virginia Malfoy, mi esposa.  
Ante la seriedad y solenmidad con la que Draco pronunció estas palabras, la vieja Madeline exhaló bochornosamente. El brazo se Draco alrededor de su cintura, presionó más fuerte, como recordándole su presencia ahí. Cosa que Ginny agradecía enormemente. Lo sintió como un gesto tan reconfortante y necesario que de haberla soltado, Ginny no habría sido capaz de sostener su peso y sus rodillas hubieran flaqueado sin igual.  
  
- Ella es mi tía segunda, Madeline D´Eon.  
Con eso le había dejado claro que se trataba de la madre de esa viborita rubia, la cual seguro que estaba por algún lado. Comprimió una sonrisa educada, pero fría.  
  
- Es un placer conocerla.  
  
- También el mío, discúlpame querida, pero es que no tenía idea de que ya estaban casados.  
La mujer se dio vuelta y salió hacia uno de los balcones con relevante velocidad.  
  
- Lo haz hecho bien, sólo mantente así toda la noche y lo habremos logrado, ¿sí?- le dijo Draco.  
Ginny asintió, le era imposible hablar con el abominable nudo que tenía en su garganta.  
  
- Otra cosa más- se acercó más a ella para murmurarle al oído-, cuando te he visto bajar por las escaleras me dejaste sin aliento, estás soberbia, bellísima.  
Asintió, sin siquiera sonreír, no le dio tiempo a sentirse complacida y ya la estaba conduciendo a otro punto de la sala. Las sensaciones de miles de miradas sobre ella no disminuyeron con los minutos, por lo contrario se hicieron más potentes. Sus pasos iban ganando seguridad, al menos ya podía sentir el piso debajo suyo. Solo esperaba no enredarse y caer, eso sí haría del resto de la noche una pesadilla más traumatizante.  
  
- ¿Adónde me llevas?- cuestionó, con una vocecita asustada. Estaba entrando en pánico, algo que no debía dejar que lo notasen.  
  
- A que te conozcan... te voy a presentar a Edmund Cynric, ya debes saber quién es, y no estés tan nerviosa. Actúa con naturalidad, relájate, nadie va a hacerte daño mientras yo esté contigo.  
Al abrirse paso entre la gente, Ginny se encontró visualmente con el caballero llamado Cynric que ya había conocido, junto a su cuarta esposa mucho menor que él. Estaban charlando con un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro y rostro malicioso. Claro que sabía que ese era Bey Woodham... tan desagradable como la última vez.  
Cynric descubrió la llegada repentina de la joven pareja, pero se detuvo en un estudio visual muy minucioso de la imagen de cierta pelirroja. Igualmente su esposa, y más tarde Bey, quien no había reparado en ellos hasta que se encontró hablando sólo.  
El estómago de Ginny dio un vuelco abrupto, pero al menos las ganas de vomitar ya habían desaparecido.  
  
- Oh, pero si aquí está, la mujer de la noche. Estaba muy ansiosa por conocerla Virginia, Draco ya me había hablado de usted pero jamás me dijo que era tan hermosa. Déjeme decirle que la encuentro despampanante... aunque claro, no tanto como mi esposa- reparó Cynric, guiñándole un ojo.  
Para su sorpresa misma, se encontró riendo junto a los demás, a excepción de Woodham... quien cauto y silencioso, la observaba expectante.  
Ginny comprendió que no podía quedarse en silencio muy tiempo más, debía contestar algo.  
  
- Es un gusto para mí conocerlo, Draco me ha hablado muy bien de usted y créame que nunca ostentaría ser tan bella como su esposa.  
Sonrisa cínica hacia la dama, claro que nunca ostentaría ser como ella, no era su tipo de modelo a seguir. Más no le parecía desagradable del todo, al menos le sonrió cortésmente sin parecer una hipócrita.  
Draco la miró apremiadoramente, había dado un paso certero. Pero él ya le había advertido que tratara de ser cortés con Cynric y con su esposa. Esperó hacerlo bien, y por la forma en la que él la miró, descubrió que sí lo había hecho.  
  
- Te presento a mi primo, Bey Woodham- expresó Draco, con una peligrosa cordialidad coronada por una mirada fulminante hacia el joven de lentes-. Mi esposa, Virginia, como puedes ver ella existe y no es una mera especulación tuya. Seguramente estás feliz de conocerla finalmente, con anterioridad ya habías manifestado tu curiosidad por ella... primito- censuró.  
Bey asintió imperceptiblemente a modo de saludo para Ginny.  
  
- Si me disculpan- se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose entre la figura de algunas otras personas que observaban la charla desde cerca.  
Entre aquellas personas, Ginny observó algunas caras conocidas, aparte de unas cuatro personas más, a quienes Ginny no recordaba haber visto antes, encontró dos rostros jóvenes que le otorgaron gran alivio de ver. Brythg Warrington traía una copa en su mano, la cual alzó a modo se saludo dirigido a Draco. Muy junto a él, su esposa, Christina Mannerly, le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa de sorpresa y gran contento. Ginny pensó, nunca la había visto así de feliz, la había conocido envuelta en un aire melancólico indescifrable y misterioso que en Hogwarts nunca la abandonó. Más ahora, la veía radiante, con una chispa en sus ojos avellana de la cual carecía en el colegio, lo cual acentuaba su muy particular belleza.  
Ginny le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa que intentó verse tan alegre como la suya, pero salió cargada de alivio, un sentimiento que después de todo no estaba tan mal. Apenas Draco vio lo que sucedía, la incentivó a acercarse, acompañándola también. Le murmuró al oído que no se dejara intimidar por los extraños.  
Cuando ella y Christina estuvieron a una distancia corta, se saludaron con un abrazo que llegó a sorprender a muchos a su alrededor. Incluyendo Brythg.  
Nunca fueron las mejores amigas, apenas si se veían en el colegio, pero Ginny no podía olvidar la ayuda y el apoyo dado por Christina, la apreciaba por eso. Además supo mantener su secreto romance, y ahora verla le provocaba sentir que un poco de todo ese apoyo que todos sus familiares y amigos siempre le había dado, regresaba a ella en esta forma tan tímida. Fue un gesto impulsivo, eso no lo negaba, pero Christina lo respondió con igual intensidad.  
  
- Ginny...- le murmuró- Me alegra verte bien.  
  
- A mí también, pensé que no volvería a verte... hasta hace unas semanas...  
  
- ¿Ésta es ella? - oyó a Brythg preguntar a Draco- ¿Ya estás feliz?- interrogó a Christina- Estaba impaciente por verla, más que cualquiera de estas personas aquí presente- anunció, con una pizca de humor que a Ginny le cayó agradable.  
  
- ¿No va a presentármela señor Malfoy?- reprochó una anciana muy vieja, quizás la más vieja y encorvada de toda la fiesta.  
  
- Sí, claro...- contestó. Pero la desconcertante forma en la que su mirada cambió, asustó a Ginny. Ante la relajada expresión apareció una nueva, precavida, como atento a algo malo. Ginny observó hacia el lugar donde Draco estuvo viendo, no encontraba nada preocupante que fuere de su conocimiento...  
  
- Draco, ve a atender ese asunto mientras que yo las presento- pidió Brytgh, al parecer, al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Draco asintió y se retiró silenciosamente, sin siquiera mirar a Ginny, lo que preocupó más a la pelirroja, que ahora no podía dejar de verse angustiada.  
Se deslizó entre la gente, los había visto, podía jurar haberlos visto llegar y entrar como si nada. ¿Qué querían? Esos idiotas, solo complicaban las cosas. Y si Ginny llegaba a verlos... no, ni pensarlo, no necesitaba más tensiones para ella.  
Tardó en encontrarlos, pero lo hizo, estaban junto bastante excluidos de la escena, parecían observarlo todo con cuidado. Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle... ¿qué se suponía que habían llegado a hacer?  
Blaise fue el primero en notarlo llegar, con una copa en la mano, la alzó al igual que Brythg lo había hecho segundos atrás, sólo que en una pantomima burda y burlista.  
  
- Draco... amiguito mío, linda fiesta... un poco llena de cadáveres pero linda... - expresó con voz lenta y pesada. Estaba ebrio, encima eso, y su aspecto desaliñado de cabello despeinado y ropas arrugadas no le ayudaban a dar mejor impresión- Al menos el alcohol es bueno... no me quejo, ¿y ustedes?- preguntó a los demás. Los otros sólo sonrieron maliciosamente (aunque el efecto de Crabbe y Goyle era más bien una sonrisa estúpida).  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Zabini? Si mal no recuerdo, no te he invitado- dijo con dureza.  
  
- No... es cierto, pero estábamos por el vecindario y decidimos pasar a ver... ya sabes, como que te casas con la Weasley y eso, quería ver si era verdad... ahora ya lo vi.  
  
- Entonces acabó tu misión, ¿no?- proyectó, mofándose- Puedes irte ya.  
  
- Uhm...- lo meditó, dando un nuevo trago a su bebida- La Comadreja está buena... mucho muyyyy buena... jajaa... siempre me tentó saber que tal era, pero no lo hice, que mal ¿no? Y ahora, te me adelantaste... quien lo diría, una Weasley y un Malfoy- comentó con ironía.  
  
- ¿A qué vinieron?- insistió, preguntándole a los otros esta vez.  
  
- Cosa de trabajo... ya sabes... ¿Ey, y qué tal es en la cama? ¿Vale la pena o es una tonta?  
Sintió la sangre hervirle bajo la piel, hasta tal punto que irrigaba al cerebro con ideas de cómo matar dolorosamente a Blaise. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para palpar su varita. Sí, un simple Crucio y ya... Pero no, se contuvo, soltó su varita y por en cambio agarró fuertemente a Zabini por el cuello de su camisa.  
  
- Dime a qué viniste o vete de inmediato.  
  
- Cálmate Dragoncito... cálmate... Sólo pase a dar mi bendición a la feliz pareja de parte del señor oscuro, quien por cierto, dice que te va a tener vigilado.  
Lo sostuvo con más presión.  
  
- No te miento Dragoncito, pero bueno... son riegos que valen la pena, insisto, la Weasley está buenísima...  
Imposible de contenerse más, sacó su varita y la empuñó sobre el cuello de Blaise. Como reflejo, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle también lo hicieron, le apuntaron a Draco.  
  
- Escúchame, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de mi esposa, ¿está claro? Te voy a hacer que te arrepientas... lo juro.  
  
- Es una pobretona protectora de muggles... ella te ha cambiado, te has dejado dominar Dragoncito- comentó, en un murmullo grave e intimidante.  
  
- Vete ya mismo...  
Lo soltó con brusquedad, y guardó su varita. Blaise se tocó el cuello adolorido, he hizo un gesto de dolor que no despertó ni un sentimiento de remordimiento en Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Por cierto, no he visto a Pansy por aquí... me dijeron que los Parkinson están ofendidos y muy enojados contigo, por lo del compromiso roto y eso...  
  
- Ellos devolvieron su invitación, Wally no dejaría que Pansy viniese sola... ahora váyanse.  
Zabini acabó el resto del contenido de su trago en un único sorbo, y se deshizo de él.  
  
- Recuerda Dragoncito...- advirtió antes de irse- Te está observando...  
  
- No le he dado motivos para que desconfíe de mi lealtad.  
  
- Éste- y señaló a Ginny, al otro lado de la sala, conversando con Christina-, es uno muy poderoso.  
  
* * *  
  
- Ambos estábamos comprometidos desde que él estaba en el colegio y yo era una niña, al crecer me enamoré de él y a Brytgh igualmente le sucedió conmigo, y pues... estamos casados como eres capas de apreciar. Una situación mucho más sencilla....  
  
-... que la mía- agregó Ginny, viendo a qué hacía referencia su amiga.  
  
- Sí- convino- en principio, pero los creo más afortunados... en todos los sentidos- explicó, con una repentina angustia aprisionada en su garganta. Ginny no comprendió que podía significar eso, si en su rostro todavía se registraba una sonrisa apacible.  
  
- Sinceramente, al principio me preocupé por ti... habías desaparecido antes de Navidad, sin decir a donde ibas, pero te vi feliz así que no le di más vueltas al asunto. Ahora comprendo que era porque ibas a ver a Brygth, él era ese novio tuyo del cual me hablaste una vez... cuando admitiste que la navidad te ponía nostálgica.  
  
- Sí, en parte estaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver después de unos cuatro meses, pero él me sacó del colegio sólo por una razón... sabía del ataque, al igual que Draco- comentó, bajando la voz hasta que sólo Ginny fue capaz de oírla.  
  
- ¿Cómo...? ¿Él es.... también?- preguntó envuelta en una total incredulidad. La chica afirmó con tristeza.  
  
- Pero no es algo que debamos hablar aquí... seguramente ya tendremos mejor oportunidad de charlar. Vendré a visitarte- propuso, animándose otra vez.  
  
- Claro, cuando quieras. Christina, tengo una duda, ¿Sabías de la amistad entre Draco y Brygth, no es cierto?  
  
- Claro- confirmó, con una sonrisita de diversión, que al son de las pecas en su nariz, la hicieron verse más joven.- Le debo a Draco Malfoy muchos favores, él me ayudó a escaparme unas cuantas veces para verlo... cosas así, pero no te las contaré hoy, no es el momento. Por eso mismo busqué conocerte... si eras la chica que comenzaba a enloquecer al Dragón de Slytherin yo debía conocerte...  
  
- ¿Comenzaba a enloquecerlo? - buscó enterarse, sonrojada-¿Él te dijo eso?  
  
- Él me dijo muchas cosas Ginny...- se rió, luego de darle tal evasiva.  
  
- Por eso me ayudaste... Pero- reprochó-, al tratar de encubrirlo se te fue un detalle que descubrí hace muy poco.  
  
- ¿Detalle? ¿Yo encubrirlo?  
  
- Cuándo él se fue del castillo... no pudo irse con su padre, porque éste no podía caminar y además aquella mañana habló con Dumbledore, no creo que pudiera hacerlo si su padre hubiera estado ahí como tu dices...  
  
- Ah... sí, soy mala mentirosa supongo, Brygth dice lo mismo... Pero si te contaba que lo había visto irse más tarde, luego de haber hablado con Dumbledore no estaba segura de que me creerías y seguramente te habrías enojado con él por lo despedirse de ti como lo había prometido.  
  
- Tiene sentido...- meditó.  
  
En aquel preciso momento Ginny vio pasar a ese prototipo de veela llamada Rosaline, con el cabello suelto y vestida en un color rojo muy sensual... La prima de Draco le sonrió con cinismo y acomodó un mechón de flequillo con movimientos gráciles y bien cuidados, lo que provocó la atención de varios hombres a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Qué miras? Ah... veo que ya conociste a Rosaline D´Eon, no te preocupes por ella- aconsejó-, después de todo sólo es una niña y ves...- la señaló disimuladamente- al parecer ya se va.  
  
¿Se iba? ¿Así tan pronto? Pero antes de salir, se dirigió a Draco, a quien Ginny encontró de pie antes de la salida, con expresión preocupada. Rosaline, a modo de despedida, intercambió algunas palabras con su querido Draco y ante la mirada atónita de Ginny, quién por suerte fue la única en ver lo sucedido, se alzó en puntitas de pie para besar en los labios a Draco. Un beso rápido, seco, y que no fue correspondido, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Draco se separó, empujándola con cuidado, le dijo unas palabras que Ginny mataría por haber oído. Y ella le sonrió y se fue, no sin antes contestarle algo más.  
Un horrible gusto subió desde su estómago hasta su boca... las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se encasillaron en sus ojos, no las iba a soltar, por su orgullo que no las soltaría.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?- inquirió, preocupada la adolescente frente a ella.  
  
- No... no pasa nada- sonrió,  
  
*********************************************************************** N/A: sí, yo, ¿y qué? que trola la escena de la fiesta... nunca debí meterla... que cosa seria.... un pecado, pero ya lo cometí no la voy a sacar. Este fic se me hace medio porquería, tuve muy pocos reviews... lamentable, pero bueno, debo asimilar eso... ¡_¡ No voy a escribir más... sí... eso... si después de todo a nadie le interesa.... buaaaa.... salvo a Arwen-chan que nunca dejó de fastidiarme (en le buen sentido, eh amiga, me encanta que me fastidies, gracias por tomarte el tiempo). ***********************************************************************  
Se sentó al borde de la ampulosa cama, que en un principio le había parecido tétrica y demasiado para ella. Sintió su cuerpo cansado rebotar sobre el colchón, una sensación muy agradable y que inspiraba suavidad. Algo tentador, pues estaba cansada después de la agitada noche.  
La fiesta, la cena (muy deliciosa pero que apenas si había probado), toda esa gente que por fin había decidido irse. No estuvo tan mal, casi hasta podía jurar que se relajó por unos cuantos minutos y pudo ser ella misma... claro que fueron los minutos en los que estuvo con Christina, la única persona con la cual bajó la guardia.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo a reparar de ello, no necesitó ver quién había entrado para saber su identidad. Con pasos lentos, Draco llegó a la cama y se tumbó de su lado, Ginny sintió el colchón saltar bajo su peso, provocando que ella también lo hiciera.  
Se encontraba dándole la espalda, comenzó a sacarse las joyas, no quería arruinarlas, y las iba colocando sobre la mesa de noche junto a su lado de la cama. Lo oyó exhalar ruidosamente detrás de si, como si hubiese estado aguantado la respiración toda la noche, o se hubiera librado un gran peso de encima. Optó por imaginar que se trataba de lo segundo.  
  
- Ya terminó todo, ¿no estás contenta?- comenzó por decir él.  
  
- Contenta no es la palabra que usaría- le respondió Ginny, con sequedad.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? Suenas rara...- por el movimiento que la cama tuvo, atinó a pensar que él se había sentado.  
  
- Estoy cansada... eso es todo- le respondió, sin aminorar su agresividad.  
Tomó los broches y demás adornos que sostenían su peinado, y comenzó a quitarlos, uno a uno, depositándolos dentro de una cajita de madera que Felda le había traído para ese uso específico. Acabó por soltarse el cabello, estaba corto, apenas abajo de sus hombros, pero de alguna forma así parecía más prolijo y le quitaba ese aspecto de niña.  
Sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la columna vertebral, él se había acercado a ella en algún momento y le besó en su hombro, un lugar muy próximo a su cuello. Cerró sus ojos al sentir más contactos de sus labios por su piel, subiendo por su cuello, lentamente.  
  
- ¿Ya estás más dócil....?- preguntó, en un murmullo que predicó junto a su oído, provocando que una confundida y ofendida Ginny se separara de él.- ¿Qué te sucede? No sé que te hice, creo que me he portado bien contigo toda la noche... no me merezco esto... ¿o sí? Dime qué te sucede.  
Tímidamente, Ginny bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su anillo. No, no era justo... pero...  
  
- Sé sincero conmigo, por favor...- pidió, escuchándose muy diferente, ahora encogida, vulnerable...  
  
- Trato de serlo siempre.  
  
- Bien... ésta ves quiero que lo seas totalmente.  
  
- Está bien - aceptó.  
  
- Te... ¿te parezco... atractiva?  
Si Ginny hubiese estado viendo a Draco en ese momento, habría visto la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. ¿Qué acaso no lo había dejado claro ya? La encontraba hermosísima. ¿Por qué esa duda justamente entonces?  
Agarró a Ginny por ambos hombros y la obligó a girarse, hasta quedar frente a frente con él. La pelirroja bajó la mirada, pero él la mantuvo en sus ojos al tomarla por la barbilla.  
  
- Me extraña esa pregunta...  
  
- Contéstame.  
  
- Eres perfecta Gin, preciosa, la chica más hermosa con la que me he tenido el placer de topar. Tienes el rostro de un ángel, no sé como no encontrarte atractiva.  
Al menos para él, esa fue una gran respuesta. Pero por el rostro de su pequeña pecosa no era lo que ella quería oír. ¿Si no, entonces qué quería escucharlo decir? ¿¡Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan difíciles de complacer!?  
  
- Bueno... pero yo quiero saber si es que tu me encuentras... ya sabes, si te atraigo... físicamente hablando- las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojizas, y su mirada esquiva.  
¡Eso! ¿Eso era lo que ella quería saber? ¿Si la encontraba sexy? Por favor, si nunca se había sentido tan atraído por nadie, pero su deseo por ella no era sólo sexual, sino también ansias de llenar su vacío espiritual que a su lado, lo hacían sentir como un hombre completo. Deslizó sus brazos, cerrándolos sobre su cintura, y atrayéndola hacia él.  
  
- Eres la pelirroja más sexy que he visto...- confesó. Se acercó más a ella, para hablarle al oído- Y te deseo tanto... desde el primer día en que te vi realmente, aquella ves en el campo de quidditch. Te deseo de verdad...  
Ginny no pudo contener una sonrisa de alivio, Draco buscó sus labios, los besó lentamente y en varias ocasiones, hasta acabar con un beso más profundo, buscando un contacto más íntimo, adentrándose más a su boca hasta que la oyó gemir.  
Se separó de ella suavemente.  
  
- ¿Por qué preguntaste eso? ¿Qué hizo que te entrara la inseguridad de momento?- quiso saber.  
  
- Rosaline... vi como ella te...  
  
- No quise...- intentó defenderse, pero Ginny le impidió que continuara.  
  
- No, no fue tu culpa. Lo vi todo, fue ella. Pero... no sé, ella es muy linda... no me mires así, ya sé que es una tontería pero... me afectó. No sé...  
  
- Nunca cambiaría un minuto contigo por mil años con esa cualquiera trepadora.  
Feliz de lo que acababa de escuchar, Ginny rodeó a Draco por su cuello con ambos brazos y comenzó a besarlo. Lo besaba con necesidad, quería estar cerca de él, tan cerca como fuera posible, no quería que la abandonara nunca, jamás.  
Las manos de Draco, al rededor de su cintura, comenzaron a subir con tranquilidad, hasta llegar a los botones que cerraban su vestido. Uno a uno los fue desprendiendo, y Ginny no cayó en cuenta de eso hasta que sintió sus varoniles manos jugando en la piel de su espalda desnuda.  
Sujetando la parte de los hombros del vestido, comenzó a jalarlo hacia abajo, y con ayuda de Ginny logró quitarlo hasta la cintura, dejándola completamente desnuda en la parte superior. La pelirroja sintió nervios, ansias, pero sobre todo nervios, estaba consiente de lo que pasaba, de lo que pasaría, pero no se sentía intimidada. Sólo le bastó ver la fascinación con la que su querido Draco la miraba para que obtuviera energía renovada. La ropa de él comenzó a desaparecer también, se la quitó con dificultad, pero al fin él quedaba sólo en sus pantalones, en la misma forma que ella ya lo había visto una vez. La marca en su brazo no fue menos vistosa contra su blanca piel que aquella vez, pero trató de ignorarla, de concentrarse en él. Y así las manos que tenía en su cuello comenzaron a bajar por su pecho, hasta abajo, cuando se encontraron con sus pantalones. Trató de armarse de valor y comenzar a desprendérselos, cosa que con su inexperiencia no fue tarea sencilla.  
  
- Pensé... que... estabas... cansada....- dijo él al romper el beso, con la respiración entrecortada.  
Ginny negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, recostándose en el lecho, y dejándose vencer ante un nuevo beso de su amante. En algún momento de poca lucidez de ella, Draco debiera haber sacado el resto de su vestido, que sorprendida, contempló en el piso de la habitación.  
Una de las manos del muchacho se deslizó por su pierna, por ambas, hasta conocerlas de memoria. Se sintió envuelta en una extraña nube de desconocido placer, perdida entre caricias y besos expertos en partes de su cuerpo que nunca antes se había detenido en reparar de su presencia. Mareada entre sudor, aquellos toques delicados, sensibles y gloriosos, entre sus propios gemidos, la respiración agitada de él, sus voces debilitadas... se encontró cuerpo con cuerpo bajo las sábanas, completamente desnudos, y extasiados... estaban justos, nunca habían estado más unidos, ambos demasiado vulnerables, imperfectos, felices...  
Lo sintió con más necesidad, lo quiso más cerca, su cuerpo hervía de esa necesidad que debía saciarse cuanto antes. Separó sus piernas como instándolo a hacerlo de una buena vez. "El dolor sólo será los primeros segundos... luego se irá, te lo prometo", le oyó decirle, ella asintió confiada. No le importaba tener que sufrir si eso acababa con aquel deseo que la doblegaba tan fácilmente. Ambos pulgares en su cintura, y lo sintió entrar. Su pecho se comprimió, al igual que su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor que fue dejando lugar a una de extremo placer con cada movimiento de vaivén.  
Una punzada profunda hirió su vientre, que fue agudizándose rápidamente hasta obligarla a hincarse y gemir tan fuerte que sonara como un grito, igualmente lo oyó a él hacer lo mismo. Hasta que la sensación se acabó, quedando en un hormigueo suave, y tumbándola sobre la cama, con Draco a su lado.  
El muchacho la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, volviéndola a besar, bajando por su cuello... estaba claro, de que esto acababa de dar por empezado...  
  
* * *  
  
La mañana con toda su plenitud de colores y olores se filtró por la ventana abierta. Las cortinas bailoteaban a causa del viento, la sensación era refrescante en todos los sentidos posibles.  
Se despertó cuando el sol ya hubo estado en una posición muy alta, con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, un peso sobre su pecho. Se espabiló bien, aclarándose la vista. Una mata de cabello rojo descansaba sobre sí, intentó moverse para salir de la cama sin despertarla, pero a cada movimiento ella parecía estar a punto de abrir los ojos.  
Borrosas imágenes de la noche anterior llegaban con una claridad que mejoraba conforme le volvía la conciencia y lucidez. Era extraño, todo aquello le parecía muy raro. Por supuesto que la había pasado muy bien, demasiado, pero nunca le había pasado como lo que ahora le sucedía. Jamás había despertado una mañana, con una chica durmiendo a su lado, y se había sentido feliz con sólo verla cómo ahora veía a su pequeña pelirroja. Le acarició el cabello, despejándolo suavemente de su rostro para poder apreciarlo mejor. Se veía tan tierna, muy dulce, si bien anoche, en la fiesta y mientras estaban juntos la había sentido una mujer muy adulta, ahora la veía convertida en una niña delicada, una muñequita frágil.  
No quería levantarse, quizás debía pero no quería hacerlo. Se recostó a su misma altura y la abrazó por la cintura, quedando frente a frente... comenzó a quedarse dormido ante el embriagador perfume de su piel, que con mucha suerte, había podido trasladar a la suya propia en pequeñas dosis. Cerró los ojos y buscó conciliar el sueño junto a ella, por una hora más al menos.  
Ya casi lo estaba logrando cuando un peculiar sonido lo abrigó a despertarse otra vez. Un aleteo sereno pero ruidoso, y un ulular urgente. Una lechuza gris y blanca, de tamaño mediano, se había depositado en el alféizar de su ventana. ¿Qué hacía ese animal ahí? Traía una carta obviamente, pero se suponía que no entraran en su habitación nunca. Estaban entrenadas para no hacerlo, a menos que tuvieran estrictas órdenes de entregarle personalmente alguna correspondencia. ¿Pero quién querría darle algo urgente? Ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo demasiado y el nombre Dumbledore le surgió de repente.  
Se levantó cuidadosamente, tratando de no sobresaltarla con su movimiento, y caminó hasta la ventana, donde tomó la carta. La abrió y encontró una hoja de pergamino sin nada escrito. Trató de hacer memoria, se suponía que tenía un hechizo, Severus se lo había advertido. Caminó hacia la mesa de noche que flanqueaba su lado de la cama, abrió uno de los cajones buscando su varita. Cuando la tuvo en mano, rogó que el hechizo le saliera bien, era algo complicado.  
  
- Revela - murmuró, y las letras comenzaron a aparecer una a una.  
El mensaje no era muy largo, pero tampoco tan reducido como podía esperar. Como lo había adivinado provenía de Dumbledore, lo llamaba, quería que fuese a verlo a Hogwarts ya mismo, la misiva era de carácter inminente, debía salir cuando antes. Y, leyó más abajo, llevar a Ginny con él.  
Destruyó la carta, cuyas inscripciones se borraron cuando él acabó de leerla. Fue hasta la cama y sacudió débilmente su hombro. Odiaba tener que despertarla pero no había tiempo que perder.  
  
- Ginny... Gin mi amor, despierta.  
La menor de los Weasley abrió los ojos, entre confundida y somnolienta aún.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó desorientada.  
  
- Tenemos que irnos, ya mismo.  
Ginny abrió los ojos con preocupación, y asintió callada.  
  
* * *  
  
Se sentía maravilloso todo aquello, la libertad, su libertad. Contenta, disfrutaba del aire fresco y la brisa colorida de primavera golpearle en la cara, en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía cómoda con ella misma y con el resto de la ciudad. No podía creer que al fin había podido salir de la mansión de los Malfoy, y ahora se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el Londres muggle en compañía de Draco.  
Reía divertida, y a la vez encantada con la expresión de pocos amigos en su pareja. Lo encontraba tan tierno.  
Se abrazó a uno de sus brazos para caminar a su ritmo. Quizás podía levantarle los ánimos. Ginny lo miró a la cara y le sonrió, todo lo que pudo. Trató de poner su cara más dulce de todas para encantarlo. Finalmente logró que esa cara de ogro quedara olvidada en una media sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás tan serio? - le preguntó- ¿Es que no te gusta el Londres muggle, verdad?  
  
- No... lo encuentro tan... simple.  
  
- Es lindo, es diferente.  
  
- Pero me gusta el Londres mágico- sentenció.  
  
- ¿Entonces por qué venimos por aquí? Hay formas más rápidas de llegar a Hogwarts, y ni siquiera habríamos necesitado vestir como muggles.  
  
- No te vi muy molesta esta mañana cuando no sabías por cual modelo decidir. Todo lo contrario.  
  
- No me quejo, la ropa muggle es muy bonita. A mí me encanta lo que traigo puesto. ¿No crees que me veo bonita?  
Se puso delante de él y giró sobre sí misma. Draco le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sentenciando que ella era un caso perdido.  
  
- Preciosa. Pero te ves lindísima con cualquier cosa que uses.  
A ella también le gustaba lo que traía puesto, había tardado en decidirse pero al fin supo que eso era lo indicado para ella. Llevaba puesta una pollera de jean corta y tableada, ya arriba se cubría con una remera sin mangas de un color amarillo suave. Acompañando todo eso, y esperó no ser exagerada, se peinó usando unos broches del mismo color amarillo, que quedaban muy bien en su cabello.  
No tenía idea de por qué Draco se quejaba tanto, a él esa ropa que traía puesta no le quedaba nada mal. Unos pantalones de jean y una camisa gris que acentuaba enormemente el color de sus ojos.  
  
- Yo pensaba,- comenzó a decir Ginny, una vez que habían entrado a la estación de trenes- que el expreso de Hogwarts sólo andaba dos veces al año.  
  
- Y cuando Dumbledore lo dispone, como ésta vez.  
  
- Uhm...- musitó, siguiéndolo muy de cerca hasta llegar al espacio entre el andén 9 y el 10.  
Los muggles iban y venían sin reparar en su presencia, lo que haría más sencilla la tarea de cruzar el portal.  
  
- Ve primero- le oyó decir a Draco.  
Sin reparar ni quejarse, atravesó el umbral, llegando al andén 9 3/4. Sorprendentemente para ella, el expreso estaba ahí, con el aspecto de partir en cualquier momento. Segundos después Draco apareció por detrás. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a subir de una vez. Se veía muy apresurado.  
Ya dentro, notó la ausencia de la sensación expectante y de emoción contenida que albergaba al subir, cada primer día de clases. Como era de suponerse. Y eso se debía en mayor parte al completo vacío de vagón. No como de costumbre, cuando solía sentirlo lleno de vida y movimiento. Ahora lo veía frío y hasta le llegó a parecer un triste tren sin ningún chiste. El expreso comenzó a moverse, volvería a Hogwarts.  
  
- Este tren no tiene chiste si no es 1° de septiembre.  
  
- Supongo que no, vamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos.  
Él no le dio importancia, que frío que era a veces. Con una mueca de hastío, Ginny lo siguió hasta un compartimiento.  
Abrió una de las puertas y se encontró con que había dos personas más en el vagón. Ginny las reconoció casi enseguida. La chica esta vez tenía el pelo de un color rubio y los ojos cambiados a azules profundos. Pero aún así, la reconoció.  
  
- ¡Tonks! - exclamó, mientras entraba al compartimiento. Draco parecía fastidiado con el encuentro, claramente él quería estar sólo pero a pesar de eso terminó entrando y cerrando la puerta del compartimiento tras él.  
  
- ¡Ginny! La más pequeña de los Weasley... ¿cómo haz estado?- preguntó muy sorprendida de verlos y más emocionada todavía.  
  
- Profesor...- musitó, al ver por quién iba acompañada. Sentada junto a Tonks, con su usual aspecto enfermizo y deplorable, se encontraba Remus Lupin.  
  
- Ya no soy tu profesor, puedes llamarme Remus, - contestó, hablándole a la pelirroja pero sin dejar de inspeccionar a su compañero, parecía caer en cuenta de algo importante al verlo ahí- ¿Cómo estás Ginny?- preguntó, cambiando la mirada por una sonrisa dirigida a ambos.  
  
- Ah... muy bien, sí.  
Ella se sentó frente a los dos adultos, como Draco ya lo había hecho. Por desgracia él se tomó la ventana primero.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- quiso saber Ginny, dirigiendo miradas intercaladas a ambos.  
  
- Este...- vaciló Tonks-, cosas... cosas de la orden- le guiñó un ojo-. Supongo que si podemos decirles eso. Es seguro ¿no?- inquirió, mirando nerviosamente a Lupin. Era claro para Ginny que ella se sentía incómoda con la presencia de Draco ahí. Por su parte, él los ignoraba totalmente y tan sólo se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje.  
  
- No creo que haya problemas- aceptó, sonriente-. Me ha sorprendido verte aquí, en compañía del señor Malfoy- se sinceró el licántropo.  
  
- Bueno con respecto a eso...- balbuceó nerviosa. Miró a Draco, tratando de recibir algo de apoyo de su parte pero él no le hacía caso, parecía pensar que se lo merecía por entablar diálogo con esas personas. Nerviosa, comenzó con su tic recientemente adquirido, empezó a poner y sacar su sortija del dedo.  
No esperó que alguien reparara en ello, pero Draco se dio cuenta, y también Tonks. La aurora abrió grandes sus ojos azules y su rostro tomó formas divertidas por un buen tiempo. Parecía querer gritar, reír, llorar, hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo, preguntar, quedarse sin decir nada... Al final se decidió por señalar el dedo de Ginny.  
  
- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó, pero más que nada a Lupin y no a Ginny. El mago observó todo atónito, e inmediatamente la misma sortija apareció en el dedo del muchacho rubio, ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultarla.  
  
- Me alegra ver que haz estado sana y salva, he visto a tus padres y ellos se veían preocupados por su bienestar- interrumpió Remus.  
  
- He estado muy bien estos últimos meses... me han cuidado bien- aseguró, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
Tonks continuaba sin habla, observaba a Draco, hasta un determinado momento en el cual ella sonrió minuciosamente, y más tarde su sonrisa se hizo amplia y soñadora.  
  
- Te conozco, eres el hizo de Narcisa, eres mi primo ¿cierto?.  
Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y vio a Tonks con una expresión sin emoción.  
  
- Nymphadora, la hija de Andrómeda...  
  
- Esa misma, pero llámame Tonks como todo el mundo.- pidió, feliz de que sí la reconociera- No te había visto nunca, pero escuché hablar de ti. Eres Malfoy...  
Draco profirió una sonrisa irónica, obviamente era un Malfoy.  
  
- Un Malfoy... y una Weasley...- meditó, provocando que el cuerpo de Ginny se tensara ante la seriedad del planteamiento- Caramba, hasta yo sé que eso no está bien.- sin embargo sonrió con una expresión soñadora.- Que romántico... ¿no lo crees?  
Lupin no contestó nada, tan sólo se limitó a sonreír parejamente a Tonks.  
  
- Mejor nos vamos, tenemos que preparar...- indicó Remus después de mirar su reloj.  
  
- ¡Cierto! Chicos, un gusto de verlos- se puso de pie de un salto-. Cosas de la orden... ya saben. Adioooosss....  
Se despidió afablemente la joven. Remus Lupin se puso de pie con un poco más de lentitud, pero los saludó con amabilidad también.  
  
- Al fin se fueron...- musitó Draco.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te agradan? Si son muy amigables, el profesor Lupin y Tonks son unas de las pocas personas en las que se puede confiar.  
  
- Ella no para de hablar nunca, me cae pesada.  
  
- ¿Te haz puesto a pensar que ahora ella le irá a contar a mis padres?  
  
- Se iban a enterar de todas formas.  
  
- ¡Qué fácil es todo para ti! ¿No?  
  
- Cierto, todo porque soy huérfano, las cosas han sido demasiado fáciles para mí- expuso con sarcásmo.  
Detectó cierta amargura en sus palabras. - No... perdón, no es lo que pienso, sólo lo dije.- hubo un período de silencio en el que él solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla otra vez.- Pero yo tengo que enfrentarme a toda mi familia.  
  
- Sabias que te exponías a eso cuando me rogaste que te pidiera matrimonio.  
  
- ¡¿Yo rogarte?! ¡Yo jamás te rogaría nada! Sólo quería ayudarte maldito desagradecido- Draco volteó para verla, tenía la mirada llena de furia-. Seguramente quieres dejarme aquí, ya tuviste todo lo que querías ¿no? Tu fortuna, me acosté contigo...  
Draco escuchaba escéptico toda esa sarta de estupideces, ¿cómo podía ella decirle eso? Él nunca le haría eso, él la amaba, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ¿cómo podía decir que ya se había cansado de ella? Los ojos de la pelirroja se aguaron en cuestión de segundos, ante el silencio del muchacho, el cual tomaba como una confirmación de todo lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡¡Bien!! Me voy...- se paró y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, demasiado dispuesta a irse.  
  
- Te amo.  
Su cuerpo se congeló en la posición que tenía, se detuvo con ambas manos apoyada en el marco de la puerta. ¿Había escuchado bien?  
  
- Te amo- le confirmó la voz del muchacho-, me duele que tu pienses que puedo hacerte daño. Nunca lo haría, no a mi dulce pelirroja.  
Ginny giró, para volver a verlo a los ojos. Se secó las escasas lágrimas que había dejado escapar. ¿Él se lo había dicho? ¿Le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Finalmente?  
  
- Si te parece que no soy sincero con lo que digo entonces eres tú la que me decepciona Virginia.- a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras se veía demasiado vulnerable, expectante a una reacción, como si tuviera miedo.  
Ginny le sonrió tímidamente.  
  
- Pocas veces no haz sido sincero conmigo, y todas esas por mi bien. No creo que estés mintiendo.- se volvió a sentar.  
Apresuradamente Draco se acercó y le robó un beso sencillo, apenas un roce de labios, pero suficiente como para hacerla estremecer. Le había dicho que la amaba, ese era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. La angustia de la última pelea quedó olvidada y reemplazada por un sentimiento de alegría albergado en su pecho.  
  
- Seriamente hablando- movilizó su mano hacia la de Draco, y comenzó a garabatear dibujos imaginarios en su palma. Draco observaba detenidamente ésta caricia, prestándole atención aún así a sus palabras.  
  
- Seriamente hablando...- la instó a seguir.  
  
- Va a ser difícil que mis hermanos te acepten, quizás no con mis padres pero sí mis hermanos. Y son mi familia, no puedes ser tan apáticos con ellos porque si mal no recuerdo cuando me casé, me casé con un miembro de la familia Malfoy, tuve que soportar las extrañas amistades de tu familia. Así mismo espero que enfrentes a la mía, no te pido que seas el yerno y cuñado perfecto, pero un poco de diplomacia al menos... Sabes de qué hablo supongo.  
  
- Es justo. Haré lo posible por no estrangular a tu hermano Ron cuando lo vea, pero sólo una cosa.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- No me pidas que me lleve con Potter, porque no sé si eso puedo concedértelo.  
  
- Pero Harry es como de la familia...- se quejó.  
  
- Corrección, no es de tu familia. Cuando me casé contigo me casé con una Weasley, no con Potter. ¿Bien?  
Ginny acabó por aceptar, tampoco le exigiría llevarse bien con Harry si tanto lo odiaba.  
  
- ¿Y Hermione?- aventuró.  
  
- ¿La rata de biblioteca?  
  
- ¡No le digas así! Ella me ayudó a aprobar pociones, que no se te olvide.  
  
- Pero- recordó, con una sonrisa jactanciosa- que no se te olvide que volviste a hacer el examen sólo por que yo quise.  
  
- Bueno pero qué hay de ella, ¿te cae mal?  
  
- Me molestaba cuando mi padre me decía que no podía permitir que una sangre sucia fuese mejor que yo en las notas. Pero... es la más pasable de los tres... Aunque NO voy a hacer el esfuerzo de llevarme bien con ella.  
  
- ¿Luna?  
  
- ¿Lovegood?  
  
- La misma.  
  
- Me cae rara.  
  
- ¿Pero...?  
  
- Ella está bien. Me es indiferente a decir verdad. ¿Debo elegir a uno de tus amigos para llevarme bien?  
Ginny lo afirmó con ojos suplicantes.  
  
- Está bien- aceptó, derrotado- Supongo que escojo a Lovegood. Pero tú, te tendrás que llevar bien con mis amigos.  
  
-¿ Brygth Warrington y Christina Mannerly no son suficientes?  
  
- ¿Qué me dices de Pansy?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
- ¿Parkinson? ¡Sueña!- espetó con repugnancia. Draco comenzó a reír y le acarició la misma mano con la que estaban jugando desde hacía minutos.  
  
- Es broma, está bien así.  
  
- ¿Es serio?- dijo aliviada- Perfecto. No puedo esperar para volver a Hogwarts, a nuestra vida normal. Ir a clases, practicar quidditch...  
  
- Quidditch... en verdad que extraño el quidditch. Estaba pensando en comprarme una escoba nueva, pero el año casi acaba y es mi último.  
  
- ¡Hazlo! ¡Yo te acompañaré a elegirla!- expresó, entusiasmada- No importa si no puedes jugar en Hogwarts, siempre puedes practicar, ¡es más! Hasta podríamos practicar juntos.  
  
- Te ganaría fácilmente- aseguró para tratar de picarla.-Así no es divertido.  
  
- ¿Me ganarías? Disculpa, soy yo la que se jacta ahora, ¿recuerdas gracias a quien venciste a Potter a principio de la temporada?  
  
- Yo sólo por supuesto- bromeó.  
  
- Sí claaarrroooo... Una pelirroja no tuvo nada que ver ,¿cierto?  
  
- No que yo recuerde.  
  
- Está bien.- sonrió con expresión victoriosa- Entonces, si me consideras aburrida, siempre puedes jugar en la madriguera, con todos mis hermanos... te quiero ver tratando de ganarle a Charlie. Él es el mejor.  
  
- Acepto el reto. Además está el Mundial de Quidditch, éste año es en Francia.  
  
- Sí, ¿qué con eso?  
  
- Blaise y yo habíamos estado planeando ir. Pero, dadas las circunstancia, me gustaría que fuésemos juntos- propuso.  
  
- ¡Seguro! Me parece una idea fantástica, nunca he conocido Francia.  
  
- Te encantará, a las mujeres le encanta, no sé que tiene esa ciudad. Siempre prefiero Londres o América.  
(N/A: como detesto que llamen al EEUU como América... pero bueno....)  
  
- Pero no sé...- su entusiasmo pareció agotarse de repente- No sé si está bien hacer planes a largo plazo.  
  
- Eso siempre está bien, si no planificas el futuro te deprimes con el presente. No quiero que te deprimas.  
Ginny se abrazó a él, y mientras veía por la ventanilla, encontró el castillo de Hogwarts frente a sus ojos. Su estado era lamentable, se asustó de verlo así. La torre norte había caído parcialmente, y los daños se veían a la lejanía.  
  
- Está mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vi, se nota que han estado trabajando en su reconstrucción. ¿Ves? La torre sur ya está completa, antes estaba totalmente acabada. Los mortífagos sólo se dedicaron destruir el castillo, vieron que ante tantos aurores era difícil matar personas.  
  
* * *  
  
La profesora McGonagall fue quien los acompañó al despacho de Dumbledore, el aspecto de la mujer no era nada agradable, se veía pálida y más anciana que cualquier otra vez que Ginny la hubiese mirado.  
Cuando llegaron, el director de Hogwarts estaba sentado en su sillón, enfocado en su pensadero que descansaba sobre la mesa.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, Albus... ellos están aquí.  
El viejo director sonrió a medias, por supuesto que ya se había dado cuenta de ello. Les hizo seña para que se acercaran a él.  
  
- Gracias Minerva, por favor ¿podrías decirles a los demás que ya están aquí?  
  
- Sí, eso haré- y se despachó.  
  
- ¿Desean tomar asiento?- preguntó el anciano, con cara cansada y un aspecto que no era mucho mejor que el de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Así está bien, gracias- denegó Draco-. ¿Para qué quería vernos?  
  
- Esa es una pregunta que responderé cuando sea necesario... sólo esperen a que ellos lleguen.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ellos... director?- quiso saber Ginny.  
  
- Ya lo verá señorita Weasley, paciencia. - la misma asintió cabizbaja.- Entonces señor Malfoy, espero que haya cumplido con nuestra promesa.  
  
- Ah... es que...- Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- Pierde cuidado muchacho, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no esperé que ni el mejor de los magos cumpliese tal promesa. Me da gusto saber que al menos has cuidado bien de la señorita Weasley, eso sí me interesa.  
  
¿De qué promesa estaban hablando? ¿Y por qué Draco palideció por unos segundos al hablar de ella?  
  
- Felicidades, les enviaré mi presente cuando las cosas se normalicen un poco.- informó con una sonrisa atiborrada de picardía- Han tomado una decisión peligrosa, pero certera, muy valiente, ¿lo saben?  
  
- Sí, señor. Pero estamos consiente de todo lo que implica haber hecho lo que hicimos- argumentó el dragón de Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Usted también lo cree así señorita Weasley?  
  
- Sí, señor. No me arrepiento- dijo con decisión.  
  
- Bien por ustedes entonces, que sean felices, sinceramente.  
La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse.  
  
- Aquí están ellos- informó el anciano.  
  
- ¡GINNY!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Draco articuló un gesto de descontento cuando entraron Ron, Harry y Hermione de repente.  
  
- Hermanita- prorrumpió Ron, abalanzándose sobre ella y encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo. Ginny le respondió de igual manera, estaba contenta de ver bien a su hermano mayor.  
  
- Ginny, que bueno que estés bien- intervino Harry.  
  
- Igual pienso de ti- le respondió, mirando de soslayo la expresión de tedio en cierto rubio.  
Hermione se acercó y la abrazó, dejando salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos.  
  
- Te extrañé mucho. - Yo también Hermione, lo juro.  
  
- ¿Qué hace él acá? ¿Por qué trajo él a mi hermanita?- protestó Ron, provocando alarma en su hermana.  
  
- Ron, Draco y yo... déjame explicarte- se interpuso entre su esposo y su hermano.  
  
- ¿Draco? ¿Le dices Draco a este malnacido? ¡Draco!- se quejó, comenzando a levantar la voz.  
  
- Ron...- intentó mediar Hermione.  
  
- ¡Tu no te metas!- clamó, comenzando a enfurecer.  
  
- ¡No le hables así a Hermione!- la defendió el muchacho de la cicatriz.  
  
- Weasley no hagas una escena...- recomendó Draco, retomando su usual ironía.  
  
- ¡No me digas que no haga una escena! ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que hacía mi hermanita con este cretino?! ¡Le prometieron a mis padres que ella estaría en un buen lugar a salvo!  
  
- Sus padres, señor Weasley, estaban al tanto del traslado de la señorita Weasley a la mansión Malfoy, se los he dicho hace unas semanas atrás. Ellos lo aceptaron.- lo instruyó Dumbledore.  
  
- ¿¿Quéee?? ¡Voy a matarte!- Ron se lanzó sobre Draco para intentar golpearlo. Harry intentó oponerse pero, considerando el tamaño del pelirrojo, no fue tarea fácil.  
  
- ¡Señor Weasley! ¡Contrólese!- bramó McGonagall, logrando con la ayuda de Harry separar a Ron de Malfoy, quien ni siquiera había intentado golpearlo. Sólo en consideración a lo prometido a su hermana.  
  
- Ven, mejor esperamos afuera- le dijo Hermione, tomando a Ginny por el brazo.  
  
- Es una buena idea Hermione- opinó Dumbledore.  
Sin estar muy segura, Ginny se abandonó a seguir a Hermione. Salieron del despacho, cerrando la puerta, y se quedaron afuera. La luz era poca, pero podía ver con exactitud el rostro de la mayor.  
  
- ¿Por qué me sacaste?  
  
- Las cosas están muy tensas allá adentro Ginny, además no es una charla que nos concierna del todo, prefería hablar a solas contigo.  
  
- Ahora estamos solas- convino, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué me quieres decir?  
  
- Más bien preguntar. Hablé con Tonks antes de verte, y me dijo algo que no supe si creer...  
  
- ¿Esto?- levantó su mano izquierda relevando el brillo de un metal sobre su dedo, un precioso anillo de oro con una pequeña y fina piedra. Hermione Granger inspiró con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, desorbitándose.  
  
- Entonces era verdad... tu y él están...  
  
- Sí.- confirmó, sin un ápice de vergüenza.  
  
- ¡Merlín, Ginny eso es... sorprendente! Era él, ahora comprendo que era él quien te tenía tan feliz los últimos meses. No sé como, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que ves en él pero... si estás feliz, entonces está bien.  
  
- ¿Crees que le tome mucho tiempo a mi hermano aceptarlo?- preguntó, tratando de que, con su sola respuesta, Hermione lograra aligerar aquella tensión.  
  
- Lo hará, tarde o temprano.  
La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse, Harry, Draco, Ron y McGonagall salieron. Ron todavía le miraba con resentimiento, como si con sólo haber estado con Draco hubiera matado su orgullo. Y mancillado el de su familia.  
  
- Deben irse, lo antes posible.- les dijo Harry.  
  
- ¿A dónde?  
  
- A un lugar seguro Ginny- le contestó Draco.  
  
- Dumbledore recomendó la casa de tus padres Hermione, ahí estarán los tuyos también Ginny.  
  
- Harry...- vaciló Hermione. No quería separarse de ellos, pero lo haría, aunque sólo fuese por acompañar a Ginny.  
  
Draco se acercó a Ginny y presionó una de sus manos con suavidad.  
  
- Es lo más seguro, por lo pronto.  
  
- Está bien. Lo haré si me lo pides.  
El rubio se acercó más y la besó a modo de despedida, lo que casi hace que Ron se lance sobre él para golpearlo.  
  
- Nos veremos pronto.  
  
- Prométeme que esta será nuestra última despedida- le pidió Ginny con toda la seriedad que pudo.  
  
- Lo juro por mi vida.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
N/A: ni sé para qué me molesto tanto en hacer un capítulo largo si dudo que esté gustando este fic. De todas formas GRACIAS a todos los que si me mandaron reviews que son importantes para mí, me dan la pauta para saber si al menos vale la pena perder mi tiempo para escribir tanto... Por cierto PROXIMO CAPITULO CHAPTER FINAL, no se lo pierdan... trateré de acabarlo tan pronto como con el séptimo.  
  
Aqui vamos, tengo que cumplir con las personas que realmente me animaron y contestar sus reviews, aquellas buenas personas que me hacen no querer suicidarme.  
  
Arwen-chan: si yo escribi "she´s leaving home" no me mates... ¿Te inspiraste en mi? Genial, me siendo mas que muy hagalada... realmente. Sobre todo porque sos muy buena escribiendo. Ni idea como hago para hacerlos largos... me copo escribiendo y se me pasa el tiempo sin darme cuenta.  
  
Nisa: ¡Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que haya quedado en suspenso, se me hacia medio chafa la forma te de terminarlo pero me alegro que pienses que no es así. Aquí te mando la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado.  
  
Hermione de Malfoy: que bien que pienses que mi fic es el mejor D/G que hayas leido. Pero me temo que no se si es asi, he leido unos bastante buenos. Igual muchas gracias.  
  
Angy y Draco: A mi también me ha gustado la forma de actuar de Draco... jeje, créeme, me encanta. Gracias por tu review, besos.  
  
Ysdel: aquí los continuo, besos y gracias.  
  
Luciana: aquí continuo este, con un tiempo bastante bueno, y que bueno que te gusten mis fics, me alegra. Ya se casaron como podes ver, y que bueno que haya gente como vos que me haya insistido para continuarlos. Besos!!  
  
AtHeNs FeLtOn: gracias por todos los adjetivos, muy bonitos, me han gustado... jeje. 


	8. El miedo de perder a un ser amado

Capítulo Ocho: "El miedo de perder a un ser amado"  
  
- Él es una buena persona, ninguna otra además de ustedes se ha preocupado tanto por mi y mi bienestar. Yo lo amo, no pueden hacer nada contra eso.  
  
- Pero...- intervino su madre, con el ceño fruncido en angustia y confusión- Quizás un noviazgo, lo hubiésemos aceptado después pensarlo un poco hija... pero... ¿Matrimonio? ¡Eres muy joven!  
  
- Pero él...  
  
- No se trata de él Ginny- se interpuso su padre- Hace rato que ya no se trata de él y de la cuestión de que sea un Malfoy. Esto es sobre ti, nos preocupamos mucho por ti, ¿sabes?  
  
Asintió silenciosamente, no tenía ningún interés de usar la fuerza en esta ocasión.  
  
- ¡Eres muy joven!- volvió a decir Molly- Apenas tienes diecisiete años, no queremos que vivas tu vida tan rápido... querías hacer tantas cosas, tantos sueños...  
  
- No he desistido de ellos, todavía puedo hacerlos- aseguró la menor.  
  
- No entiendo el por qué aún. Es que tu... ¿estás embarazada hija?  
  
- No papá.  
  
- Cuida de no embarazarte, eres una niña todavía, no puedes cargar con tal responsabilidad si ni siquiera has acabado tus estudios. ¿Entiendes?- recomendó su madre. Ginny aceptó que ella tenía razón, no podía quedar embarazada siendo tan chica, eso sería un problema para ella.  
La señora Weasley se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Ginny le respondió con una alegría inagotable, la había extrañado mucho. Su padre también la abrazó y besó en la frente.  
  
- Podemos llevar esto adelante, mientras tu estés feliz Ginny.  
  
- Mucho.  
  
- Bueno- aceptó su padre-, eso es lo más importante.  
  
- Arthur ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos y dejamos que Ginny se vaya a dormir.  
  
- ¿Ya se van? ¿Adónde?- preguntó Ginny, quien sinceramente pensaba que iban a quedarse con ella y los Granger al menos esa noche.  
  
- Debemos irnos a Grimmauld Place cuando antes querida.  
Hermione entró a la sala donde habían estado conversando los Weasley todo ese tiempo y al verlos despidiéndose no supo si era correcto entrar, por eso se quedó de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.  
Molly la vio ahí, estática y tímida y le sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que entrara.  
  
- Hermione podrías hacerme el favor de llevarte a Ginny y asegurarte que no se desvele, debe dormir bien esta noche.  
  
- Claro señora Weasley.  
  
- Mamá no tengo cinco años...- se quejó Ginny. Su madre asintió, de ser así las cosas nunca se hubiesen tornado tan complicadas.  
  
- Vámonos Arthur, adiós Hermione, salúdame a tus padres por mí.  
  
- Adiós señores Weasley- contestó la morena mientras los mismos se adentraban en la chimenea de la casa y desaparecían consumidos en las llamas frente a sus ojos.  
  
- No sabía que tu casa ya estaba conectada a la red flu- comentó la pelirroja.  
  
- Desde hace un par de semanas, Dumbledore creyó que lo mejor era instalarlo. Mis padres no están muy adecuados aún pero no protestan. Ya es tarde, ¿vamos a dormir? Te he arreglado una cama en mi habitación.  
Hermione pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la condujo hasta la planta alta, subiendo las escaleras y siguiendo un pasillo estrecho, encontraron dos puertas, una de ellas el baño y la otra la habitación de Hermione.  
La ventana estaba abierta, y un aroma propio de la estación se colaba por ella. Las cortinas fluctuaban con la brisa, el clima era agradable, bastante fresco. Hacia afuera podía verse el verde que rodeaba la villa, pocas construcciones, de las cuales menos estaban habitadas. Era una villa para vacacionar, la mayoría de las casas no eran habitadas hasta el verano.  
  
- Puedes tomar la cama derecha si quieres.- indicó Hermione, y sin pensarlo mucho Ginny cayó rendida sobre el colchón. Sí que estaba agotada, no había dormido bien la noche anterior... sonrió disimuladamente al recordar el por qué. Pero aquello le parecía tan lejano, tan de otra época ahora.  
Cerró los ojos para descansarlos un poco, escenas rápidas llegaban a su mente, ¡Dios cómo lo extrañaba! Apenas llevaba unas horas lejos de él pero ya lo extrañaba muchísimo. Sus bellísimos ojos, sus labios, su forma de hablar, su forma de pelearle y consentirla al mismo tiempo, su aroma, su piel sobre la suya... un hormigueo inundó su vientre al pensarlo.  
  
- ¿En qué piensas?- quiso saber Hermione. Abrió los ojos y la buscó en la semi oscuridad, había apagado una de esas lamparitas muggles y ahora sólo la luz de la luna quedaba de consuelo.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy pensando?  
  
- Tu sonrisa boba... o los cambios de gestos por segundo... tal vez, quizás soy muy perceptiva. Que va... no me engañes, estás pensando en todo lo que te ha pasado hoy. A que estás pensando en Malfoy.  
  
- A que estás pensando en Harry- se defendió la pelirroja. Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió a medias.  
  
- Me das vuelta la pregunta... no vale así. Para qué ser sincera si somos amigas, ¿no?  
  
- Sí, estaba pensando en él, lo admito. ¡Pero es la primera vez en el día! El resto me concentraba en saber como iba a decirles a mis padres lo del casamiento.  
  
- Me imagino... confiésame, pero dime la verdad- la pelirroja asintió- ¿Cómo es que tomaste esa decisión tan rápidamente?  
  
- ¿Y quién dijo que fue rápido? Me tomó dos horas... ciento veinte minutos, siete mil doscientos segundos... no es poco tiempo cuando lo analizas así.  
  
- No, en serio...  
  
- Era una situación límite, Draco necesitaba casarse para reclamar su herencia y si no era conmigo iba a ser con alguien más- explicó lentamente.  
  
- Pero si se casaba con alguien más y después de separaba... no habría inconvenientes así...  
  
- Yo también pensé en esa posibilidad, pero con sólo imaginarme a Draco con alguien más que no fuese yo... eso fue lo que acabó por ser determinante.  
  
- Uhm...- hizo un silencio corto- Te entiendo, no sé si yo podría tampoco.  
  
- ¿Ves?  
  
- Yo todavía no entiendo por qué acabaste con Malfoy. Digo... él está bueno y todo eso, hay que admitirlo... tampoco me sorprende demasiado, tu desaparición en el baile de navidad, y ese rumor que Pansy Parkinson no dejaba de expandir... no le creí al principio, pero ahora... ¿Él tiene algo de bueno?  
  
- Está con la orden, ¿no?  
  
- Está bien- convino-. Pero Ron, Harry y hasta yo, creímos que él se había unido sólo porque sabía que su equipo era el perdedor, que lo hacía por su conveniencia, ya sabes.  
  
- Él se arriesga la vida por todos ustedes y en lo único en que piensan es que lo hace por su placer. ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? ¡Él no es un maldito masoquista! Eres inteligente Hermione, sabes bien lo difícil que es ser espía, y si llegase a ser descubierto él moriría, sabes eso me imagino... Él no arriesgaría la vida por cobarde y nada más. Él es una persona con ideales que lleva a cabo sin importarle las consecuencias.  
  
Ginny, consternada y aburrida se giró para darle la espalda a Hermione e irse a dormir de una buena vez.  
  
- Perdón. No quise ofenderte. Perdóname Ginny.  
Silencio profundo. El canto de grillos se escuchaba potente y claro.  
  
- Sólo no lo digas de nuevo.  
  
- Te lo juro.- más silencio- Entonces... me gustaría conocerlo en su faceta de buena persona... si lo quieres tanto una poca de buena gente habrá de tener.  
  
- Un poco, sí, - soltó una risita- pero no es una faceta abierta al público. Ya vámonos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo.  
  
- Bueno...  
Ginny se cubrió apenas con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, comenzando a relajar cada músculo antes de entrar al reino de los sueños. Ya llevaban varios minutos silenciosos en los que creía que Hermione se había dormido.  
  
- Hice algo muy malo- murmuró en la oscuridad. Ginny no estuvo muy segura si había oído la voz de Hermione o sólo una mera ilusión auditiva ayudada por el viento. - Hice algo indebido Ginny... y no sé qué me pasa...  
  
- ¿Hermione estás despierta?- susurró con voz áspera.  
  
- Yo... - un sollozo muy claro se escuchó penetrar la barrera del sonido.  
  
- ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué te pasa Mione? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó en la oscuridad del cuarto, que se había hecho más intensa por todo el tiempo que estuvo dormitando.  
  
- Yo... Ginny... hice algo malo. Yo traicioné a Harry... lo traicioné...- balbuceó entre lágrimas.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, alarmada.  
  
- Hace unos días atrás... nosotros tuvimos una... pelea...- contó, calmándose poco a poco-. Yo me quedé sola y enojada... entonces Ron vino y...  
  
- ¿Te consoló?- para entonces Ginny oía llena de expectativa la declaración.  
  
- Algo así... y yo... nosotros.... nos.... besamos...  
  
- ¿Besaste a mi hermano?- musitó incrédula, para sí misma. El llanto de Hermione se hizo más fuerte, obligando a Ginny a salir de su cama e ir hasta la de ella. Se sentó junto al cuerpo de Hermione, y le acarició la cabeza. Al sentir su presencia Hermione se abrazó a la pelirroja en busca de consuelo, lloraba desesperada.  
  
- No sé que me pasó, no sé que fue...  
  
- Ya está bien, pero no sientas que traicionaste a Harry sólo por eso. Fue un simple beso, una cosa rápida que pudo pasarle a cualquiera... es natural, mi hermano fue tu primer novio... ¿no haz oído eso de donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan? Pero al fin y al cabo son eso, cenizas... nada más. Ya olvídate... no pasa nada, estás arrepentida y si Harry no lo sabe no tiene por qué enterarse...  
  
- No sé...  
  
- ¿No sabes qué?  
  
- No sé si estoy arrepentida... ¡Ayúdame Ginny estoy tan confundida!  
  
- Mi Dios... esto va para largo... veamos, analicemos esto con tranquilidad, ¿puede ser? Deja de llorar...  
  
- Soy horrible- dijo Hermione, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
  
- Sí, pero por los ojos hinchados... ¿Estás tratándome de decir que estás confundida por lo que sientes por Harry y Ron?  
Hermione asintió.  
  
- ¿Soy horrible, verdad? Harry no se merece esto, Ron es cosa pasada pero no sé que me sucedió en ese entonces. Pero luego apareció Harry y me sentí tan bien a su lado... no sé... realmente...  
  
- Demonios... tienes todo un rollo en la cabeza... como siempre. La estás pensando mucho.... dime que piensa éste de aquí- le marcó su corazón-. Él es el jefe, si no puedes escucharlo entonces estás en problemas... ese es mi consejo.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Notita de intermedio, ¿por qué? porque se me da la gana. Que quilombo con Hermione, nunca la vemos bien. Si no está llorando porque Harry no la quiere, llora porque ya lo quiere dejar por Ron... zorra indecisa... ¿No notan que Ginny cambio un poco? Mi amiga Ali Snape (Ada Luz) cree que se ha vuelto una estúpida (pero claro que a ella Ginny nunca le cayó bien) y Mari piensa que está muy a la defensiva sin motivo ni razón... Por otro lado, Kali y Monnyca me dicen que ella se ha contagiado mucho del espíritu Slytherin de Draco y Snape, después de haber estado meses en su influencia... quien sabe... ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Me gustaría oír sus comentarios al respecto. Yo creo que se trata de una mala escritora que no sabe mantener el carácter de sus personajes... Posiblemente todas las anteriores. ***********************************************************************  
  
Un grupo de mortífagos rodeaba a otro de sus compañeros, hablaban, pero no podía oír lo que decían. Entonces uno de los que rodeaba hizo un paso hacia adelante de sacó su varita, apuntándole al del centro. "Crucio" retumbó en el espacio, y sus oídos quedaron ensordecidos por el grito de puro dolor que el mortífago había desatado.  
Pronto no fue solo uno el que lo torturaba, se unieron dos, luego tres, hasta que la mayoría se había encargado de hacerlo sufrir. Ella sintió pena por el pobre sujeto, a pesar de que no podía saber de quién se trataba.  
El último grito coronó al escalofriante "Avada Kedavra", y el cuerpo del desafortunado mortífago quedó inerte en el piso. La capucha que cubría su cabeza se salió y dejó descubierto su rubio cabello, y sus ojos grises sin vida.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó Ginny, despertándose bruscamente de su perturbadora pesadilla. Bañada en sudor y jadeando, sintió las lágrimas húmedas resbalar sobre sus mejillas. Una fuerte punzada en el pecho la asustó.  
¿Qué fue esa sensación de perdida? ¿Y esa pesadilla? Draco estaba... ¡No! Él estaba bien, ¡Él le había prometido que nunca se iban a separar de nuevo! ¡Que iban a estar juntos! ¿Pero por qué esa desolación tan repentina? Ese sentimiento maldito...  
Unos ruidos muy fuertes se oyeron en la planta baja, de vidrio rompiéndose. Después de eso gritos de mujer. La madre de Hermione... ¿qué estaba pasando?  
  
- ¿Hermione? ¡Mione despierta algo pasa!- la llamó desde su cama.  
No tuvo respuesta. Se levantó de su cama y encontró vacío el lecho de su amiga. No había signos de violencia ahí, pero ella no estaba.  
En el momento justo que sacaba su varita y se disponía a bajar, la puerta se abrió con un terrible golpe de violencia. Un grito de mujer, Hermione, trataba de librarse de un captor encapuchado quien no la dejaba en libertad. ¿Qué era todo eso?  
  
- Ginny... no... ¡corre!- le gritó Hermione, apenas podía hablar. El mortífago que la sostenía hizo más presión sobre su cuello, que lo traía envuelto con uno de sus brazos.  
Ginny empuñó su varita, lista para lanzar alguna maldición cuando sintió que era atrapada también. Unos brazos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura y su hombro derecho, la presionaron con fuerza, obligándola a soltar su varita, que cayó al suelo.  
Le cubrieron la boca, amortiguando el sonido de sus gritos y reproches. Pero, curiosamente, no le hacían daño. Sus párpados se sintieron pesados, su voz comenzó a apagarse, al igual que su visión. Se sintió mareada y se desmayó.  
  
* * *  
  
Esta vez despertó despacio, ni siquiera sintió dolor alguno en el cuerpo. Se encontró sentada en un sillón muy cómodo, semi reclinado hacia atrás. Se puso en posición de alerta al encontrarse en un sitio que no conocía. Era una casa, sus techos eran algo altos y la rodeaban objetos de aspecto valioso. No había nadie más en la sala. Se puso de pie, todavía estaba vestida con su pijama. ¿Ya era de día? Más bien parecía un atardecer. Contempló la puesta del sol en el horizonte anaranjado a través de una ventana cercana.  
La casa tenía muchas ventanas, todas abiertas, era muy luminosa por eso mismo. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era el ataque de mortífagos a casa de los Granger. ¿Cómo había logrado escaparse? ¿Los demás estaban bien? ¡Su varita! ¿¡Dónde estaba su varita en un momento como ese!? Palpó su ropa... ya, recordaba haberla dejado caer en medio del ataque. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?  
Unos pasos se oyeron, y se volteó para ver a la persona que entraba en la sala.  
  
- Tranquila, soy sólo yo- le recordó, con una voz suave y tranquilizadora. La chica le sonrió conciliadoramente, y se fue acercando con lentitud.  
  
- Christina...- murmuró, incrédula y más confundida de lo que había despertado.  
  
- Ya sabía que ibas a asustarte, no debí dejarte sola ni un momento, pero es que creí que no te ibas a despertar todavía.  
  
- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?  
  
- Esta es mi casa... de Bryght y mía mejor dicho- explicó mejor-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? La cabeza...- Ginny negó- nada... bueno, mejor así. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Quieres descansar?  
  
- No, no quiero nada. Bueno... quiero que me expliques como llegué aquí.  
  
- Sí, iba a hacerlo. Debes estar muy confundida, ¿no? Bryght te trajo esta madrugada.  
  
- ¿Él me trajo? Pero si yo recuerdo que unos mortífagos atacaron y uno me capturó...  
  
- Salvó- la corrigió.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Que te salvó, no capturó... aunque, dadas las circunstancias no importa demasiado si te secuestró o no...- comenzó a reír- ¿Verdad?  
  
- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando.  
  
- Alguien pasó mal la información, dijeron que Dumbledore había mandado a Harry Potter a casa de los Granger con la chica Granger y contigo. Por eso mismo él envió a sus seguidores a buscarlo y llevarlo hasta él. Draco le pidió ayuda a Bryght antes de escapar, le pidió que te rescatara y te pusiera en un lugar seguro. Por eso, el mortífago que te atrapó fue mi esposo, él te trajo hasta aquí.  
  
- ¿Bryght? Yo no sabía que él era un...  
  
- Sí- se adelantó a hablar Christina-, pero también está con la orden... aunque a él no le simpatiza mucho Dumbledore, y a mí tampoco para ser sinceros, pero es mejor que servir al Señor Tenebroso.  
  
- ¿Por qué dice que Draco se tenía que escapar?  
  
- Lo descubrieron- le respondió una voz masculina. Las dos chicas se volvieron para ver a un muchacho alto y bien parecido, de pie en la entrada. Bryght se veía cansado y bastante más serio que la última vez que Ginny lo había visto.  
  
- Bryght... mejor descansa, tu brazo está herido...- aconsejó una preocupada Christina.  
  
- Ya estoy bien. Descubrieron a Draco- continuó hablando con Ginny-, ya saben que es un espía infiltrado.  
El pecho de Ginny se contrajo y la sensación de perdida la abatió otra vez. El rostro de sus hospedares tenían ese deje de tristeza que no le ayudaron en nada. Ese sueño terrible, las imágenes volvían a su cabeza. ¿Eran verdades y no simples reflejos de sus miedos?  
  
- Ginny... lo siento- murmuró Christina, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.  
  
- No...- las lágrimas volviendo a salirse, imposible contenerlas más-. ¿Qué le hicieron?  
  
- Él intercambiaba mucha información... Zabini acabó por delatarlo... su puesto era peligroso, llevaba datos valiosos a la orden y lo descubrieron. Ellos... el mismo Voldemort- para su sorpresa Christina no reaccionó al oír ese nombre, como podía esperarse- fue quien lo torturó... después otros mortífagos...  
  
- ¿Lo mataron?- preguntó con un profundo sabor amargo en la garganta.  
Brythg la miró, Ginny vio derrota en sus ojos.  
  
*********************************************************************** Jajaaaa........ siii, soy malvada... maté a Draccooo......... ya se, van a matarme a mi.... pero eso me tiene sin cuidado. Seriamente, me encanta hacerlos sufrir con este espacito de intriga. ***********************************************************************  
  
- Zabini y yo teníamos la orden de matarlo. Los demás ya lo habían dejado muy mal así que la tarea no sería para nada difícil. Por eso cuando lo llevamos Blaise iba a hacerlo, lo ataqué y dejé inconsciente. Lo encerré en un lugar seguro, no creo que lo encuentren hasta un par de semanas, creí que ese tiempo era suficiente.  
"Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Draco escapó, no pude ayudarlo mucho con eso. Pero además me pidió que te rescatara.."  
  
- ¿Él está bien ahora?  
  
- No lo sabemos- aclaró Christina-, no hemos tenido noticias de él.  
  
- Él no va a morir así como así... no ahora que por fin su vida iba en lo mejor. Descuida- consoló el muchacho.  
  
- ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con Hermione y sus padres?  
  
- Los Granger fueron torturados pero ya están en San Mungo, a la chica se la llevaron como carnada para atraer a Potter y a los demás.  
  
- Pero ella está viva- inquirió Ginny.  
  
- Suponemos... no tenemos información más precisa que la que ya te hemos dado Ginny. Lo siento.  
Ginny no le dio ninguna respuesta a Christina, solamente cayó desplomada sobre el mismo sillón donde había despertado.  
  
- Tengo que irme ahora mismo- prorrumpió Bryght, amarrándose uno de sus hombros, donde se suponía, debía esconder una marca bajo toda esa ropa. La asustada ahora fue Christina.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas?  
Bryght se lo aseguró con una mirada serena. Christina se dirigió a él y a modo de despedida lo besó. Incómoda, Ginny fue testigo de un beso que decía muchas cosas, que trasmitía desde pasión, amor y hasta tristeza. Volvió a pensar en Draco... él estaba bien, él tenía que estar bien.  
La pareja se separó, y el muchacho se fue, despidiéndose con un gesto de la extraña en su casa, que había rescatado horas atrás.  
La Slytherin presente buscó donde sentarse, y se dejó caer, con tristeza. A Ginny le pareció estar viendo a la misma Christina que había conocido. Distante, de aspecto frío y muerta por dentro.  
  
- ¿Estás preocupada por él?- preguntó Ginny, con voz apagada y tan desanimada como el aspecto de la otra chica presente.- Va a regresar a salvo... ten fe.  
  
- No...- negó con la cabeza. Ginny, quien no se sentía de ánimos para consolar a nadie, aceptó aquello como última palabra y se quedó callada.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Christina se levantó y fue hasta un cajón de una mesa de sala y sacó algo, que llevó hasta la mesa, y comenzó a jugar con él.  
  
- Supongo que sabes que ésta es la batalla final. El día de hoy se cumplirá una profecía, y un mago muy poderoso será eliminado por otro.  
  
- Sí... lo sé. Solo que me gustaría estar ahí, presente, peleando y no aquí sin hacer nada. Ocultándome por cobarde.  
  
- No... no está escrito eso... no debes estar allí. Te tienes que quedar aquí, conmigo...- de pronto la forma de hablar se le tornó rara, y más profunda.  
  
- ¿Cómo que está escrito? ¿Escrito en dónde?  
  
- En el destino, por supuesto...  
  
- Nah... no me digas que crees en esa estupidez de la adivinación.  
  
- Las sibilas existieron alguna vez, todavía hay alguna por ahí oculta, pero su poder continúa vivo en sus descendientes. Quien hizo la predicción que tanto nos importa esta noche, es un vivo ejemplo.  
Ginny cobró más interés por el objeto que Christina tenía en sus manos, que resultó ser un mazo de cartas. Curiosa, la menor de los Weasley buscó sentarse a la mesa, tal como la otra lo había hecho.  
  
- ¿Sabes cartomancia?  
  
- Soy bastante acertada- contestó, con humildad.  
  
- ¿Eres descendiente de sibila?  
  
- Sí... pero tales poderes saltan muchas generaciones, y fue mi abuela la afortunada. Yo puedo con las cartas, nada más.  
  
- ¿Puedes ver el futuro?  
  
- Algo... soy mejor con el pasado. Pero no me gusta ver el futuro...  
  
- ¿Sabes que va a pasar esta noche?- preguntó, dudosa.  
  
- Nadie lo sabe realmente. Yo sólo se cosas, como que Bryght no regresará conmigo hoy ni nunca más...  
  
Aquello le pareció terrorífico, Christina sabía que su esposo iba a morir esa misma noche, que hace apenas segundos había sucedido su última despedida, su última vez juntos. Le adjudicó a eso el estado de su amiga. Era desesperante, demasiado abominable.  
  
- No... no puede ser... tal ves te equivocaste... no sé...  
  
- No. Puedo equivocarme yo pero si hay alguien que no puede es mi abuela. Cuando era pequeña ella me lo dijo, te casarás joven y enviudarás enseguida, después serás feliz, si perseveras y eres fuerte... fueron sus palabras textuales. Yo siempre lo supe. Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos traté de olvidarme del hecho de que Bryght moriría demasiado pronto y busqué disfrutar el presente.  
  
- Lo siento, en verdad... él me caía muy bien.  
  
- Fue un excelente novio y esposo. Lo amaré por siempre.  
  
- Christina... ¿sabes algo más?- le consultó, tomándola con fuerza por la muñeca, y con la mirada fija en sus ojos. La joven pecosa junto a ella parpadeó lentamente, y se soltó de Ginny con suavidad. Jugó con sus cartas y las guardó entre sus manos.  
  
- Yo no diré nada más... espera a que el tiempo lo haga. Sólo podemos rogar para que Harry Potter tenga la fuerza necesaria, él es el único mago capaz de decidir lo que seguirá.  
  
* * *  
  
"Esa noche mucha sangre se derramó, se extrajo a la fuerza la luminosidad de muchos ojos, y egoístamente yo sólo podía pensar en mis seres amados, pero por sobre todo nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Ojalá no fuese tuya la sangre que Coria desencantada por algún piso de piedra fría, que no fuese tuyo el cuerpo que ella abandonó. Tampoco fuere de mis hermanos y padres, ojalá la muerte pasara de largo ignorando la puerta de nuestra casa.  
Cuando llegó la noche, la naturaleza lo sintió, y comenzó a comportarse violenta, como liberando todas las sensaciones que nosotros teníamos aprisionadas en el cuerpo y que por temor no íbamos a soltar. El viento azotó cada ventana del país, rompió vidrios... la lluvia cayó violenta, luego se serenó, y comenzó a llegar con perturbadora tranquilidad. El ambiente era de por sí más tétrico que lo usual. Esa noche, y la naturaleza nos quiso dejar en claro eso, no era una más del montón.  
Mi cuerpo seguía con vida, a pesar de que mi sangre, piel y huesos estaban helados y aparentemente inertes. Mi mente estresada, no lograba despejar ni uno solo de los miles de pensamientos que llegaban a ella. Me agotaba demasiado, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Mi corazón, por otra parte, más delicado y vulnerable, sólo era capaz de sentir una sola cosa: miedo.  
No lograría nada pasando la noche en vela, pero estaba tan nerviosa que dormir fue cosa imposible, hasta que Christina me dio un poco de té con poción para dormir sin soñar. Fue un gesto muy considerado ya que reparó en mi temor a volver a soñar tu muerte Draco.  
Cuando me acosté en la cama que amablemente Christina me cedió, planté la vista en la ventana, por donde la lluvia caía serena. Cerré paulatinamente los ojos y dormí.  
Esa noche fue pésima para mi sueño, no pudo descansar por más de tres minutos seguidos. Me despertaba, me sentía incómoda y con calor, a veces frío, y volvía a dormir, por dos minutos más antes de despertarme de nuevo. Pero cuando lo hacía, despertaba mareada, con la vista poco clara, y me sentía enferma. Quizás mi conciencia por no estar allí luchando con todos ustedes no me dejaba estar en paz.  
Y en una de esas despertadas, mi corazón se agitó violentamente, un rayo partió la noche, e iluminó por milisegundos el firmamento. En ese momento, todo aquel con una gota de sangre mágica en su cuerpo lo sintió, había acabado de pasar, la profecía ya estaba cumplida, un poderoso mago había muerto.  
Luego de eso, caí en un sueño profundo, no volví a despertarme más.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Mamá!- gritó Ginny al ver a su madre de pie en el pasillo del cuarto piso de San Mungo. Corrió hacia su madre y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.  
La profesora McGonagall le había mandado a ella y a Christina una notificación, donde le pedía que se presentaran cuanto antes en las instalaciones del Hospital San Mungo. Habían sobrevivido a la noche, habían ganado. Christina, llegó caminando mucho después que ella. Venía acompañando a una muchacha rubia de aspecto distraído, Luna.  
Molly Weasley sintió temblar a su hija de nervios y temor. Mismo estado en el que ella había llegado al hospital.  
  
- Harry está bien, ingresó hace dos horas con una gran perdida de sangre pero ya lo han restablecido. Está en una habitación si quieres verlo, sólo para la familia.  
  
- ¿Y Ron, Hermione? ¿Cómo está Draco mamá, tienes que decirme cómo está él?  
  
- Lo han traído hace horas, igual que a Ron y Hermione. Ron está en intervención y Draco igual querida... a Hermione la han trasladado a una habitación hace unos momentos. Ella está aturdida, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sumado a un hechizo aturdidor... nada que no se pueda pasar con los días.  
  
- ¿Puedo ver a Draco?- preguntó impaciente.  
  
- No todavía, lo siento... Puedes ver a Harry si quieres...  
  
- Está bien- aceptó. Caminó con su madre hasta donde el pasillo acababa, la última puerta se abrió y vieron salir a Tonks con el brazo vendado. La chica, que ahora tenía el cabello negro, les sonrió contenta de verlas, pero agotada también.  
  
- Está dormido- informó la bruja.  
  
- Ginny pasará a verlo unos minutos nada más- intervino su madre.  
Virginia entró, sola, su madre se quedó fuera. La habitación era acogedora, con mucho espacio, sin duda le habían dado la mejor de todas. Paredes blancas, las ventanas anchas y transparentes dejaban entrar mucha luz. Gran cantidad de flores y regalos rodeaban a la cama, donde Harry dormía.  
No veía sus anteojos por ningún lado, simplemente estaba él, apenas cubierto por una sábana impecablemente blanca, y vendas en el torso, magulladuras en los brazos y cortadas en el rostro que comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente gracias a alguna poción de seguro.  
¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Que hipócrita, se sentía terrible de verlo así y ella sana y salva sin ninguna herida. Pero por otro lado estaba agradecida, igual que todos los demás, porque él le había salvado la vida a todo el mundo mágico. Quién iba a pensarlo, si era sólo un adolescente, nada más.  
Se acercó a él y le tocó la mano.  
  
- Gracias por todo Harry... gracias...  
Y se fue. Abandonó la habitación. Encontró a unos pasos a Christina, hablando con una sanadora, ella asintió levemente. La sanadora se fue, dejando sola a Christina.  
  
- ¿Él...?  
  
- Murió- afirmó a Ginny. Con los ojos llorosos se echó a los brazos de la pelirroja.  
  
- Tienes que ser fuerte...- le aconsejó al oído.  
  
- Nos vemos Virginia Weasley, me da gusto haberte conocido y haber tenido la oportunidad de ser tu amiga.- se separó para mirarla. Christina se limpió las lágrimas-. Me voy a casa de mis padres, salúdame a Draco cuando lo veas... nos vemos en Hogwarts.  
  
- Nos vemos en Hogwarts.  
Christina Mannerly le sonrió y se fue demasiado rápido, mientras que Ginny la observaba silenciosa, irse y no tener la certeza de volverla a ver.  
De su ensimismamiento salió abruptamente, un grito de una voz joven inundó el pasillo del cuarto piso. Sobresaltada reconoció la voz de Draco envuelta en esos gritos de dolor y sufrimiento.  
Una terrible desesperación nació en su corazón cuando por fin pudo verlo, lo sacaban en camilla de una habitación y lo llevaban a una sala más grande.  
  
- ¡¡Draco!!- quiso acercarse a él pero su madre y otro hombre de ropa verde lima la sostuvieron, impidiéndole estar más cerca- ¿¿Qué hacen?? ¡¡Suéltenme quiero verlo!!- gritó desesperada.  
Apenas pudo ver su rostro, ligeramente transformado por cortadas débiles y encarnada aún. Lo más preocupante fue ver su brazo derecho ensangrentado, contenido apenas por los esfuerzos médicos.  
  
- Él va a estar bien... sólo está nervioso, lo torturaron demasiado y...- no quiso oír más lo que le decían. Palabras sueltas venían a ella, capturó impresiones fuertes nada más, como "posible amnesia total" "perdida inevitable de extremidad derecha"... y cosas más terribles aún. No... él no la olvidaría, no sufriría más por ella... no...  
Su cerebro recibió un shock muy fuerte, la presión aceleró y la visión se apagó violentamente, cayó al piso. ***********************************************************************  
Me desmayé, fue mucha la impresión me parece, ese fue uno de los momentos más traumáticos de toda mi vida. Después me desperté gracias a la ayuda de unas enfermeras y me sedaron para que lograra tranquilizarme un poco.  
Me dijeron muchas cosas que me asustaron, como que Draco podía tener una amnesia total, que ocasionara la pérdida de todos los recuerdos, incluso los más básicos. Todo a causa de los múltiples crucios... un cerebro normal no puede resistir tantos como su cuerpo. Porque, físicamente, los sanadores me dijeron que él progresaba extraordinariamente.  
Imagínense después de tantas cosas vividas como estuve cuando me dijeron que existía la posibilidad de que él las olvidara, incluso permanentemente a alguna de ellas. Temía por nuestra relación, ¿y si después él volvía a odiarme como antes? Eso acabaría por matarme, después de haber dado tremendos pasos yo no quería involucionar. No iba a poder soportar que él me odiara como siempre lo había hecho.  
Además había otro problema, su brazo. Ustedes deben saber de eso, cuando alguien está expuesto a magia oscura de gran intensidad puede tener complicaciones.  
  
- ¡Yo sé de eso!- la interrumpió una de las chicas. Las demás la callaron bruscamente.  
  
Aparte de esto él tenía una desventaja natural, un mal de nacimiento. Suele ser una enfermedad que salta generaciones, cinco me parece. Las pociones y remedios mágicos sólo hacen efecto parcial en estas personas, se tienen que curar naturalmente.  
  
- A lo muggle- acotó la misma chica.  
  
A lo muggle. Y bueno, su brazo derecho, le atravesaron el antebrazo con algo punzudo, no pudieron determinar qué fue, pero rompió el hueso y sin el efecto total de las pociones los sanadores encontraron muy raro la reconstrucción del tejido. Y de hacerlo "a lo muggle", esperar una cicatrización natural, perdería mucha sangre. La poción que evita que se desangre...  
  
- Anti-hemorrágico 3 de Agrippa- intervino otra, alta y aspecto inteligente tal como el que Hermione solía poseer. Ginny asintió sonrojada por su ignorancia en el tema.  
  
Sí... bueno, él es alérgico...  
  
- Ahora lo único que falta es que sea hemofílico también...- suspiró una. - ¡Todo mal! Me imagino tu desesperación...  
  
Miedo más bien, todo parecía conducir a una pérdida de su brazo. Y ese brazo siempre fue de lo más problemático, nunca quedó bien después de una lesión mal curada de cuando lo lastimó un hipogrifo en tercero...  
  
- El muy idiota debió molestarlo.  
  
Solía ser así. Pero a pesar de todo eso lo que más me asustaba era el hecho de que al perder su brazo no pudiera hacer muchas cosas, volver a jugar al quidditch entre ellas. Y es su brazo de la sntich.  
  
- ¡Auu!- gimieron las tres.  
  
Sí, terrible. A todo esto sólo me quedaba pedir un milagro. Y un sanador que quisiera hacerse cargo, todos estaban deacuerdo que lo mejor era quitarle el brazo, pero yo me oponía totalmente. Gracias al cielo hubo uno que no pensó que era riesgoso y una pérdida de tiempo hacer el intento. Así que actuó, lo llevaron a intervención y estuvieron varias horas.  
  
- Yo estuve ahí- intervino orgullosa, la más alta.- Complicadísimo...  
Descubrieron que usando medicamentos muggles podían hacer algo. La mayoría se opuso, no están permitidos en el hospital, y consideran que la forma de aplicarlos es inhumanamente dolorosa.  
  
- ¿En verdad?  
  
- Yo soy de padres muggles, me han puesto inyecciones cuando era niña y aquí me ves bien... no es para tanto. Creo que deberían legalizar el uso de inyectables y remedios muggles en San Mungo.  
  
A pesar de que todos me decían que no era justo hacerlo sufrir tanto, me parecía la única opción disponible. Así que di mi autorización, después de todo soy la esposa.  
Mientras todo el mundo festejaba la derrota de Voldemort en sus casas y con sus familias, yo estaba muerta de nervios fuera de la sala de emergencias, mi madre y mi amiga Luna Lovegood estuvieron acompañándome todo el tiempo. Habían trasladado a mi hermano a casa porque ya estaba bastante mejor.  
Finalmente acabó todo y al parecer había salido bien, su brazo estaba estabilizado y ahora quedaba esperar para que se curara naturalmente. Ahora sólo me restaba pensar en que no perdiera la memoria. Pero... para ser sincera entre nosotras, comprendí que lo más importante era que él estuviese bien de salud, porque después de todo, era lo imprescindible.  
Si olvidaba mi existencia, entonces yo estaría ahí con él para recordarle que existe una persona que lo ama y se preocupa por él como ninguna otra. Y si, por esas cosas, además me odiara... bueno, yo me las arreglaría para que él aprendiera a amarme de nuevo. Después de todo, si ya lo había enamorado una vez podía de nuevo... ¿no?  
  
  
En fin, estuvo en recuperación inconsciente varios días. Le dieron de alta a Harry, inmediatamente después salió Hermione... y para entonces sólo se quedó él. Volvía a casa unas horas, para dormir y comer, pero trataba de no irme mucho tiempo del hospital por si él lograba despertarse. Y cuando eso pasara, yo quería estar a su lado.  
Exactamente ocho días después, él despertó. Yo estaba durmiendo en casa de mis padres, cuando nos llamaron, cinco de la mañana para ser certera, me dieron la noticia de que había recobrado la conciencia. Nada más, ni una palabra sobre la amnesia.  
A pesar de las quejas y reproches de mi familia, corrí a verlo cuando antes. Él estaba durmiendo, se había dormido otra vez. Así que me quedó acompañándolo lo que quedó de la noche, hasta que a la mañana siguiente, cerca de las nueves, se despertó.  
Nos miramos con incertidumbre por un largo rato, ya estaba lista para escuchar un "quién eres tu? ¿Dónde estoy?", por eso me sorprendí cuando abrió la boca y lo primero que hizo fue llamarme por mi nombre.  
  
- Ayyyy... que romántico.... ¿Y qué pasó después?- la instó a seguir.  
  
Me dijo "Ginny... pareces mi ángel guardián" y yo me emocioné totalmente. Uno de los sanadores entró y le hizo preguntas de rutina, como si sabía cuál era su nombre completo, su edad, fecha de nacimiento, nombre de sus padres, el lugar donde vivía, dónde estudiaba, algunas preguntas básicas de lo aprendido en Hogwarts... perfecto, contestó todas y cada una con una lucidez impresionante. Además la herida estaba perfecta, pero ahora venía otra complicación más, no sentía el brazo...  
  
- Ya decía yo que no podía estar del todo bien...  
  
Y bueno, desde entonces él está aquí, ya está bien, pero todavía tiene el brazo en una venda y le han dado ejercicios de rehabilitación... ya está casi perfecto, no le gusta el hospital, se quiere ir a casa.  
Hoy vine a visitarlo y a hablar con los sanadores para saber si él va a poder reintegrarse a Hogwarts como el resto de nosotros dentro de dos días. No me gustaría que él perdiese clases, y su brazo ya está muy bien. Además puede escribir con el izquierdo, sabe usar ambas manos... ¿ustedes qué creen?  
  
- Muchísima suerte Ginny, espero que te puedas llevar al bombonaso hoy...- contestó una de las enfermeras, una quizás dos años mayor que ella, y con una carácter jovial y despreocupado.  
  
- Pero me va a poner triste no ver su carita sexy por acá, ahora que había comenzado a gustarme mi trabajo de ser su enfermera.- intervino otra, empujando despacio a Ginny para advertirle que estaba bromeando.  
  
- Lo más importante es pensar en la salud de Draco Malfoy, no lo olviden- dictaminó severamente la más alta. Las demás comenzaron a gastarle bromas sobre lo mucho que le debe de haber gustado atender a Draco por el corto período en que fue su enfermera, provocando sonrojo en ella.  
  
- Ginny, ya puedes subir a verlo, cuarto piso, lo han trasladado a otro cuarto, segunda puerta a la derecha.  
  
Ginny asintió contenta, y se dispuso a tomar la puerta que flanqueaba a la recepción.  
  
- Nos vemos muchachas- se despidió.  
  
- Me encanta cuando cuentas esa historia... deberías considerar trabajar aquí cuando salgas de Hogwarts- le dijo una, acomodando un mechón de su larga melena cobriza.  
  
- Nos llevaríamos muy bien- convino otra-, sobre todo si trajeras de ves en cuando a tu amorcito...  
Todas se rieron, Ginny incluida.  
  
- No, en serio, yo ya tengo novio, no debo pensar así...- se recriminó la misma.  
  
- Suerte Weasley.- se despidieron.  
Se apareció en el cuarto piso, buscó, segunda puerta a la derecha. No golpeó y abrió sin esperar más. Draco estaba sentado en su cama, ojeando un libro sin mucho ánimo, leía ciertos párrafos que le parecían interesando y luego cambia de página.  
  
- Hola... ¿quieres visitas?- le preguntó coquetamente, desde la puerta.  
  
- ¿Tuyas? Déjame pensarlo...- analizó desde el mismo punto juguetón de ella. Ginny se acercó a su cama, Draco le hizo un lugar para que se sentara.  
  
- Si no quieres verme, probablemente debería irme, no sé, salir con algún muchacho que si esté sano...- aventuró. Draco le plantó un suave beso en los labios.  
  
- Pero se te hace más tentador quedarte conmigo, a que sí...  
  
- Que presuntuoso... si sigues así- lo amenazó con un dedo- no hablaré con nadie para que te retengan más tiempo.  
  
- De eso quería hablarte... ¿cuándo voy a salir? ¿Ya estoy en perfecto estado? Dijeron que hoy me sacarían esta ridícula venda que no hace más que dramatizar el asunto. Yo ya estoy bien- agitó de un lado a otro su brazo sujeto a su cuello con una venda.  
  
- Yo me encargaría... pero como no sabes si quieres o no mi visita...  
  
- Está bien, me quedo aquí, y como no vas visitarme más no me vas a ver...  
  
- Bien... pero estarás solo, y yo tendré la oportunidad de aprovechar algo de soltería ahora que vuelvo a Hogwarts.- se jactó, con una sonrisa de victoria.  
  
- ¿Solo? ¿Haz visto la cantidad de enfermeras que me atienden? El doble o triple que al resto de los pacientes en todo el hospital.  
  
- ¿Me engañarías con una de tus enfermeras Draco Malfoy? Yo no lo creo...  
  
- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?- preguntó, a ver la seguridad y victoria tallada en el rostro de Ginny.  
  
- Ellas son mis amigas, yo les conté...  
  
- ¡Les contaste! Eso es otra cosa que quería plantearte, ¿por qué tienes que contarles todo a las enfermeras? ¿Quieres matar mi fama o qué?  
  
- Mi Dragoncito...- le acarició el cabello- Es que a ellas les encanta escuchar historias... y a mí contarlas.  
  
- ¡Inventa otras historias! Como la de tus miles de días enamorada de Potter y él sin hacerte caso, esa es una historia que no me afectaría, en todo caso acabarían odiándolo a él... y eso sí que no me afectaría para nada- sonrió satisfecho con su idea y la sola realización de ella.  
  
- Pero a las mujeres nos gustan los cuentos con finales felices, con drama, suspenso, que no sabes lo que va a pasar, si se muere alguno, si quedan felices para siempre... esas cosas.  
  
- Las mujeres tienen mucha imaginación...- bufó, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.  
  
- Y por qué crees que somos las mejores escritoras de novelas románticas entonces...  
  
- ¿Por frustradas? (N/A: probablemente él tenga razón... ¡_¡)  
  
- Nooo.- se quejó con el ceño fruncido, golpeándolo suavemente en su hombro- Porque somos románticas incurables, es nuestra naturaleza, estamos enamoradas de la vida...  
  
La puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver que el causante había sido un muchacho muy alto y pelirrojo, con el rostro ensombrecido.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Toca antes de entrar! ¿Quieres?- lo reprendió una molesta Ginny. Draco adoptó una posición de alerta ante el recién llegado, que además, traía a Harry Potter con él.  
  
- ¿Qué? No esperaba encontrarlos "ocupados", a menos que sean unos pervertidos, ¡Esto es un hospital!- se escandalizó, Ginny lo observó burlista ante la reacción tan inmadura de su consanguíneo.  
  
- Hola Harry, no te había visto- saludó despreocupadamente Ginny. Harry sonrió y asintió a modo de saludo, sólo que el saludo fue dirigido únicamente a Ginny. Estaba claro que le iba a costar verla emparejada con Malfoy, él era su peor enemigo después de todo.  
  
- ¡No me ignores Virginia Weasley!- le ordenó, alzando la voz. Draco estuvo a punto de reaccionar pero Ginny se lo impidió, con la sola mirada le rogaba que dejase que ella se hiciera cargo de la situación.  
  
- No te ignoro Ronald Weasley- acentuó su nombre completo, como mofándose-, solamente hago oídos sordos a comentarios estúpidos y sin sentido para evitar una pelea en donde yo probablemente acabe por desollarte. Pero, en fin, ¿a qué viniste?  
  
- Mamá me mandó a traerle esto- arrojó sobre la mesa cercana un contenedor de plástico, pequeño. A Ginny le molestó como se refería a Draco en tercera persona, pero por otro lado estaba ansiosa por ver que había mandado su madre. Abrió el contenedor, se coló un olor dulce y sabroso.  
  
- ¡Postre! Delicioso... pero, ¿Ron por qué está solo la mitad? No creo que mamá le haya mandando a Draco sólo la mitad de un postre.  
  
- Me comí un poco... Fred y George se comieron el mío... ¡pero eso no es importante! Ya cumplí con mi labor al traerlo aquí, así que nos vamos.  
  
- Nos eres capaz de hacerlo... ni siquiera por mí...- sollozó Ginny. Ron se volvió hacia ella desde la puerta.- Me lo prometiste... dijiste que tratarías de llevarte bien con él...- sollozó más fuerte.  
Ron se asustó, no creyó que su hermana llorase tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, Draco se tragó la comedia en principio, pero al ver que su Ginny le guiñaba el ojo con picardía, comprendió la farsa.  
  
- Este... ¡está bien! ¡Está bien, no me presiones!- la detuvo Ron. Ginny dejó de hacer esos extraños ruidos parecidos a lamentos de Myrtle y le sonrió.- Yo...- se dirigió a Draco.- Supongo que no podré hacer nada para cambiar esto... digo... estás con mi hermanita y le agradas a mis padres... Supongo que yo no puedo hacer nada para que eso cambie.  
  
- Supongo que yo tampoco puedo evitar que seas el hermano de la mujer que amo- contestó Draco. Al oír como la había llamado, "la mujer que amo", Ginny sintió una electricidad cosquilleante subir por su columna.  
Ron y Harry, más aún el pelirrojo, se sorprendieron la facilidad y aparente sinceridad en el hablar de Malfoy. Ron se guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Supongo que no- convino el pelirrojo.- Está bien... entonces, ¿estamos en paz, no?  
  
- Solo aparente. No tengo problema en no molestarte a ti...  
  
- Sí, sí., yo tampoco quiero ser tu amigo ¿eh?- advirtió amenazadoramente- Y no pretendo olvidar las cosas que hiciste pero... al menos... no sé, entre la familia...- siguió dudoso, pero Draco captó la idea.  
  
- Entre la familia estamos en paz.  
  
- Bien... eso está bien.  
  
- Quizás para Ron esté bien Malfoy- irrumpió violentamente Harry- y también para Dumbledore y todos en la orden del fénix, pero a mí todavía me caes mal, y no voy a comenzar a confiar en ti.  
  
- A mí también me caes del demonio Potter, aunque hayas salvado al mundo y todo eso...  
  
- Muy bien, ya fue mucha sinceridad por hoy, mejor se van, ¿sí?- prorrumpió Ginny. Los visitantes estuvieron deacuerdo, y se despidieron de la menor de los Weasley.  
  
- Que te mejores...- murmuró secamente Ron antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
Ginny volvió a sentarse en la cama con Draco.  
  
- Gran avance, sólo no quiero que cuando volvamos a Hogwarts se saquen los ojos.  
  
- Trataré... pero no te prometo nada, ¡se comió mi postre!  
  
- Solo la mitad... te haré más cuando volvamos a casa.- le besó en la mejilla- Soy muy buena en estos.  
  
- ¿De qué estábamos hablando antes de que el dúo de increíbles perdedores apareciera?  
  
- De los finales felices y de las novelas románticas...  
  
- Ah sí... aburrido. Ni siquiera sé que quieres decir eso con "finales felices" me parece todo muy relativo.  
  
- Hablas como Snape... pero bueno, te explicaré.  
Se acostó y acurrucó junto a él, descansando su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
- Un final feliz consta de tres etapas. Número uno: la princesa se queda con el príncipe. Número dos: se casan, tienen muchos hijos y se mudan al palacio. Número tres: son felices para siempre.- enumeró con sus dedos.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que nuestro final no es feliz?- interrogó Draco.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No eres feliz?  
  
- No, según tu esquema de la "felicidad perpetua". Mira genio, número uno: la princesa se ha quedado con el dragón... ¿no se supone que el dragón sea el malo del cuento? No va... Número dos: okay... estamos casados sí, y bueno, Malfoy Manor puede considerarse un palacio. PERO, no tenemos hijos... Y número tres: no me siento feliz para siempre, me siento hambriento, y su hermano se ha comido mi postre.  
  
- Uhmm...- estudió detalladamente Ginny- Tal ves nuestro cuento es un poco extraño sí... y a decir verdad yo también estoy hambrienta... ¿Quiere decir que el esquema de la felicidad perpetua no funciona?  
  
Draco la abrazó más para tenerla más cerca de su cuerpo y la besó en su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Ves? Muy relativo... -¡Pero....!- Ginny pareció darse cuenta de algo importante, y se sentó raudamente en la cama, mirándolo- Tal ves el esquema no funciona porque éste no es un final... quizás este es sólo un comienzo.  
Draco le guiñó un ojo, coincidiendo con ella, y la atrajo hacia él para  
besarla.  
  
"Tuve miedo... tuve tanto miedo de perderte..."  
  
Final Feliz... o comienzo feliz mejor dicho...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
N/A: TERMINE!! Lindo final, ¿cómo creyeron que YO iba a MATAR a DRACO? estas tres palabras no entran en mi diccionario, no señor. Yo jamás mataría a Draco, quizás a Ginny o a Harry, pero nunca a Draco ni a Ron, son mis dos personajes más favoritos (q mal me expreso, che..) Poniéndonos serios, espero que les haya gustado, me exprimí el cerebro, estaba de un poquito de mal humor porque tuve una pelea muy fuerte con una persona y bue... eso me desanimó, estuve todo un día sin escribir cuando (como soy capricorniana) ya había planificado horarios y todo para escribir y que el final quedase listo para este fin de semana. Espero que no sea trillado... y bue... nada más que decir. ¡Ah! DEDICADO a Iris, Gloria, Yaneth, Miriam, Maydel. Me llegó el mail y lei el review en mi otro fics, don`t worry. Se los dedico a ustedes porque me dieron MUCHO aliento a decir verdad, y porque me han contado cosas que me han dejado con la boca abierta... y a esta altura de mi vida yo no crei que hubiesen cosas que me sorprendieran. Gracias, un enorme abrazo a ustedes y que les guste el ultimo capi porque va para ustedes!! Que se copan con el fic frente a la computadora... jeje. Besosss!! Firmado: LA AUTORA DEL SIGLO (para que me hacen creer... jeje).  
  
Okis, aquí van mi contestación a todos los reviews tan lindos que recibí:  
  
ESME: Akis tieness... el gran y genial último capítulo. Espero que haya superado tus espectativas.  
  
Luciana: este si Lucy, Draco es muy sexy... me da gusto que expreses tu sabiduría... y bueno, que bien que te haya gustado la escena de la noche de bodas, perdón si fue demasiado para tu corta edad (por cierto cuantos años tienes??) fui una estupida al no considerar los demas y escribir esa escena para mi nada más... Besos, gracias por tus ganas porque a lo largo del fic me haz apoyado mucho, siempre conté con tus reviews llenos de alegria!!  
  
Lucre: eh... si, aunque tenga fama de no acabar nunca un fic aqui terminé este. Espero que esto cambie un poco tu forma de verme (como una fayuta).. gracias por tu rr!!!  
  
AtHeNs_FeLtOn: ¡Si continuo no te asustes! Perro que ladra no muerde dicen... aparte no creo poder cumplir con esa amenaza nunca, que se yo, si me encerraran en un manicomio seria capaz de cortarme las venas y seguir escribiendo con mi sangre (muy a lo marquez de Sade) los pocos minutos de luminosidad que tenga. Pero aquí está. lo acabé. No te preocupes, que más ff mios de D/G vas a ver seguro, segurísimo.  
  
angy y draco: sí, hay gente patetica con mucho tiempo libre que se dedica a escribir ff de Draco, como yo... ya me ves. A mi también me alegra que haya gente que escriba ff de Draco, porque a mi me encantan leerlos, me inspiran directa o indirectamente en gran medida. Ojalá la gente siga escribiendo ff de DM y GW... son tan pocos... ¿POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO TIENE QUE ESCRIBIR H/Hr, R/Hr, D/Hr... !! hay tan pocos D/G... (oops.. ya me volví loca, perdón angy).  
  
Valery: ¡Que el mio es el mejor! Ya quisiera pero no... hay mejores fics, ojalá los leas, pero gracias por el halago. Seriamente, gracias. Que bueno que te hayas enganchado con los D/G y ahora los busques... es una busqueda larga pero vale la pena  
  
Yoali: eh... no, no va a morir Draco (Deniko se rasca la nuca sin entender tu grito desesperado). Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Rocío: que bien, gracias por decirme que soy talentosa. Gracias por tu review y si voy a continuar escribiendo... besosss.  
  
Samantha: oki, saliendo ultimo capitulo para vos, calientito y crujiente, espero que te haya gustado.  
  
MóNi_FeLtOn_MaLfOy: otra mas que me viene con el mejor fic de su vida... Bueno (tomo bocanada de aire) GRACIASSSS!!!!!!!!! En serio, muchas gracias por pensar eso, me emociona...  
  
Ginny-Malfoy3: gracias por lo de original, ese es una detalle importante para mi. ¿Pobre Draco? Sip... supongo que sí... pobre Draco... pero pobre Ginny también!! y pobre Ron que se le murió la novia!! y pobre Harry que tiene que enfrentar a Voldemort él solito!! Y pobre Hermione que sufrió tanto por harry!! Y pobre Luna que ama a Ron y él no le da ni la hora!! Y pobre Christina que lo tenía tan lejos a su novio!!! Y pobre Dumbledore por tener que andar haciendo de consejero a un adolescente medio imbécil!!! Pobre McGonagall que casi no sale en el fic!! Deberia tener más escenas!! Pobres los elfos!! Pobre vos que tenés que dejar reviews a gente insana como yo!! ¡Pobre yo que perdí la cordura hace años! En fin, pobres seamos todos con nuestras miserias de vida. Gracias por el rr. besos a tiiii ^_~  
  
The troublemakers1: No soy dura... bueno, me hice esa fama y ahora tengo que cargar con ella supongo. No, a la larga nadie sufre, el final es feliz, muy a la larga. Gracias por tu rr! Y como ya dije, de seguro que lees un fic mio que sea de D/G en el futuro.  
  
Shocase: carámbanos... otra persona más a la que le gusta mis notitas... NO vOY A MATAR A NADIE probablemente si a las personas que me sigan acusando de asesina.... *_* Darles paz a los chicos??' te refieres a mis dedos??? Jejej, si, capte la idea, al final tienen paz... creo yo. Socase si te intereza ser mi amiga agregame a tu msn dense_lefay@hotmail.com yo estaria muy gustosa de charlar contigo.  
  
Arwen-chan: la escenita en cuestión, se han copado todos, y no se si ha estado muy descripta, como que he leido uno de Ron-Hermione que se llama... La inocencia perdida o perdida de inocencia no recuerdo, pero que esta bueno y mejor descripto. Por si hay alguna persona que quiera leerlo...Gracias por el consejitoo... thanks.  
  
GiN mAlFoY: sabes... yo tampoco nunca he visto a Ginny y a Draco casados... ahora que lo pienso. Yo tenia que salir con algo asi de raro... cuando no. En fin, que bien que te gusten mis notitas, como ya he dicho estan alli para fastidiar y no para ser amadas... pero bue... Gracias por tu r/r!!  
  
Moonyca: numero uno no me digas Chamis... no en frente de la gente del internet... (?) pero bueno, que apruebes frances y que bueno que te gustó.  
  
Potter-Halliwell: si que hay gente que aprecia mi trabajo por lo que veo, me estoy volviendo mona escribiendo (nunca enteni esta expresión de involución... vos si??) las contestaciones a rr. En fin... que te haya gustado el capitulo y que la pases bien. Gracias.  
  
KaTy : jaja... me ha gustado tu expresión!! La mejor escritora por estos rumbos... jaja, se me hace bien cómica. Gracias por eso de decirme LA MEJOR pero no se... como que el titulo me queda algo grande.  
  
Looony Moony: hola, sigo escribiendo y que bien que te guste!!  
  
Abin: este... me da miendo contestar tu review... este capitulo no es mas largo como pediste... pensaba en adjuntarle un epilogo pero al final no lo hice, se me hacia muy tedioso porque si la continuaba aquí ya no acababa más y por alguna vez quiero terminar un fic para romper mi mala fama. Perdon si te decepciono la logitud. Gracias de todas maneras. 


End file.
